


Encontrando a John

by lockedin221B



Series: Perdido y encontrado [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Johnlock-Freeform, M/M, Mild Sex Scene, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 49,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockedin221B/pseuds/lockedin221B
Summary: Después de que Sherlock y John hayan encontrado su camino de vuelta al otro, John tiene que empezar el viaje para encontrar sus recuerdos y unir su pasado. ¿Encontrará lo que está buscando o al final decepcionará a Sherlock?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Perdido y encontrado [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905514
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. La psiquiatra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holmesian_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesian_love/gifts).
  * A translation of [Finding John](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035785) by [holmesian_love](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holmesian_love/pseuds/holmesian_love). 



> Esto transcurre en un par de semanas desde donde terminó Perdido y encontrado.

La oficina era muy sutil, sintió John. Tanto en ruidos como en color. Las ventanas de climalit bloqueaban el ruido de la calle tan eficazmente que era un nivel de amortiguación de una cámara hiperbárica, lo que hacía que sus oídos lucharan por aceptar cualquier sonido. Los tonos del despacho—la pintura y muebles—habían sido claramente diseñados para dar la impresión de calma. Las piedras en la playa en el cuadro grande sobre la pared, un sofá de tela suave de pana beige con cojines grises y marrón topo estaba colocado de manera atrayente en la esquina. Una pequeña mesa estaba en un extremo con revistas de buen gusto, una lámpara y un jardín zen diminuto. En el otro extremo una planta grande estaba intentando claramente darle a la habitación una sensación acogedora. La gente siempre se sentía más calmada en presencia de las plantas. John nunca entendió eso. A él le daban ansiedad—tan dependientes del propietario para que las cuidara. Estaba seguro de que él fracasaría estrepitosamente si lidiara con plantas. La recepcionista sonriendo suavemente al teléfono que tenía el tono más suave posible. Todo presentaba una fachada de quietud pero hacía que John se sintiera más intranquilo que otra cosa. Era una calma forzada—no el ajetreo usual de una sala de espera de un consultorio médico.

Se calmó a sí mismo en la puerta de cristal, Sherlock esperando pacientemente y en silencio detrás de él. Respirando y exhalando profundamente en aceptación, abrió las puertas y caminó hacia el mostrador. Sus mismos pasos sobre la alfombra acolchada se sentían intrusivos en el espacio. La recepcionista le recibió con las cejas levantadas, expectante.

-¿John Watson?-, ofreció nerviosamente él.

-Ah, sí, señor Watson. De hecho está preparada para recibirle ya si quiere pasar directamente-, dijo muy tranquilamente la señora, como si fuera una locutora de radio, hablando en uno de esos micrófonos que hace que sus voces sean tan suaves. Se tomó un momento para mirar a Sherlock de arriba abajo y John se giró para hablarle.

-Yo…-. Sherlock hizo un gesto hacia el sofá, con incomodidad. La recepcionista forzó una sonrisa.

El espacio entero era tan incongruente con lo que normalmente parecía el atrevido y desordenado piso de Sherlock que tenía que haberse estado sintiendo incluso más incómodo que John. Como si el solo hecho de estar ahí pudiera mancharlo de alguna manera. Pero no dijo ni una palabra. Simplemente fue en silencio hasta el sofá y cogió una revista, acomodándose en su asiento. Levantó la mirada hacia John y se hicieron un gesto con las cejas—una conversación silenciosa entre ellos:

 _¿Estás bien?,_ implicó Sherlock.

 _Sí, estaré bien. ¿Tú?_ , preguntó John con los ojos.

 _Sí. Yo también_. Vete ahora, respondió Sherlock.

John miró a la recepcionista, confirmando que estuviera bien que entrara con un asentimiento, antes de ir hasta la puerta y abrirla. Cuando entró la mujer ya estaba rodeando su escritorio para recibirle.

-¿John?-, preguntó, con tanta calidez que fue como si ya le conociera.

-Sí. Hola-. John cogió su mano firmemente y se la estrechó. Sus manos eran cálidas, y John sintió el repentino contraste con las suyas, que estaban heladas de la calle.

-Perdón porque mis manos estén horriblemente frías-, comentó nerviosamente.

-Está bien. Siéntate, John-, dijo ella agradablemente mientras le invitaba al sofá en su oficina, el cual reflejaba el sofá de la sala de espera. Claramente tenía un decorador o buen ojo. Este sofá era el mismo pero provisto de cojines beige y aguamarina. Ligeramente más atrayente y vibrante, sin ser demasiado. John se hundió en el sofá y los cojines afelpados le rodearon en lo que parecía un abrazo de ánimo. Una parte de él odiaba que se sintiera bien. Estaba menos que cómodo al estar ahí. Quería odiarlo para poder probarle a Sherlock y a Mycroft que había sido un error. Dejó que sus hombro se relajaran un poco como respuesta a la comodidad del sofá.

-¿Cómo te sientes John?-, dijo ella invitándole, sentándose en una silla que parecía más formal frente al sofá. Tenía las patas metálicas y un asiento que parecía cómodo pero que podía ser movida a diferentes partes de la habitación—un elemento fijo menos permanente.

La miró nerviosamente. Intentando pensar en qué decir.

-Debería empezar presentándome a mí misma, por supuesto. Soy Claire. Obviamente sabes eso por la tarjeta-, sonrió. –John, este es un espacio seguro. Mycroft es un viejo amigo y me ha informado de mucho sobre la situación y me ha pedido que lleve tu caso personalmente. Así que, si ayuda, estoy al hilo con mucho de lo que ya te ha pasado.

John soltó un suspiro que no se había percatado que había estado atrapado en su pecho y realmente soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Eso es genial-, dijo asintiendo y realmente lo dijo en serio.

-Sé que al principio la terapia puede ser abrumadora, John. Has pasado por mucho. Todos lo habéis hecho. Y tener que contar eso a una nueva persona y confiar en alguien nuevo…bueno, sé que eso va a parecer un poco aterrador al principio.

-Sí. Absolutamente parece así. Lo siento, es solo que la última vez que fui a terapia…-, empezó.

Dejó que el pensamiento permaneciera ahí durante un momento, dejándole espacio a John si lo necesitaba. Pero John no parecía poder acabar el pensamiento. No estaba seguro de cómo esa terapia tan siquiera había sido para él pero sabía que no fue buena. ¿Cómo podría serlo cuando no tenía ningún recuerdo?

-Es completamente comprensible, John. ¿Qué tal si hablo primero mientras te pones cómodo y luego podemos ver cómo te sientes sobre lo que tengo que decir sobre esto?-, ofreció Claire con seguridad pero suavemente. Claramente esto se le daba bien. Él asintió agradecidamente, sintiéndose más tranquilo y juntó sus manos nerviosamente en su regazo.

-Por lo que tengo entendido recibiste terapia. Posiblemente algún tipo de terapia invasiva y como resultado de esto has perdido la mayoría de tus recuerdos, o como resultado del trauma del accidente. ¿Pero estás teniendo pequeños momentos de recuerdos volviendo a ti?-, animó.

-Mm-hm-, murmuró no pudiendo elaborar más. Estaba nerviosamente jugueteando con sus vaqueros mientras ella hablaba, escuchándole pero frotando sus manos adelante y atrás a lo largo de sus muslos. Parcialmente para entrar en calor y parcialmente por la energía nerviosa.

-Hay un montón de formas en las que podemos enfocar esto, y un montón que necesitaremos desenvolver y con lo que lidiar, John. Obviamente va a llevar más de una sesión. Pero creo que me gustaría empezar e intentar algo de hipnosis contigo y ver cómo respondes-, sugirió ligeramente.

-¿Hipnosis? ¿Crees en eso?-, dijo John, su voz soltando precaución, sus movimientos pararon abruptamente con miedo.

-Oh, es una técnica muy real, te lo aseguro. ¡No haremos que corras alrededor de la habitación como un pollo si eso lo que te preocupa! Eso no es de lo que esto se trata. Te pondré en un estado de gran relajación y simplemente caminaremos a través de ese cerebro tuyo y veremos lo que podemos encontrar ahí. Cuánto de ello todavía está ahí. Sospecho que está ahí, pero solo está oculto detrás de un muro y necesitamos persuadir a esos recuerdos de vuelta a ti-. Claire dejó que eso se quedara ahí en el aire entre los dos.

-¿Crees que puedes recuperarlos? ¿Mis recuerdos?-, preguntó con esperanza. Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido y no podía decir si era por la emoción o por el horror que le motivaba.

-Creo que es posible. Pero no lo sabré hasta que lo investiguemos un poco y veamos qué pasa. ¿Cómo te sentirías con eso?-, probó con ánimo.

-Creo…creo que realmente me gustaría recordarme a mí mismo. Y a Sherlock. Yo…

Claire sonrió, dejando el espacio abierto de nuevo.

-Sé que amé a este hombre, tenemos una historia, pero le he olvidado. Durante cinco años. Realmente me gustaría recordarnos. De antes. Incluso un vistazo de ello sería…importante para mí-, terminó. Con esa declaración se dio cuenta de lo cierto que era. Estaba aferrándose a la esperanza de que esto pudiera ayudarle, más desesperadamente de lo que se había dado cuenta.

Ella asintió y sonrió. Podía ver que John se estaba abriendo a ella, al espacio y a la idea de esta nueva aventura. Observó mientras jugueteaba con sus manos en su regazo, a pesar de parecer relajado. Podía ver que todavía estaba muy nervioso.

-¿Cómo están las cosas con Sherlock? ¿Mycroft dijo que estáis viviendo juntos?-, empezó.

-Bien. Están yendo sorprendentemente bien. Sherlock es tan…comprensivo. En realidad tengo la sensación de que está trabajando duro para ser tan complaciente. Como si estuviera preocupado por ser el mismo, preocupado porque si se enfadara yo me marchara. Creo que es un poco como si estuviéramos caminando de puntillas. Todavía es muy…nuevo. Por lo menos para mí, ya que no recuerdo el antes. Pero es agradable estar el uno alrededor del otro todo el tiempo. Hay una habitación libre así que tengo un espacio al que ir si quiero estar solo-. John encontró esta charla fácil—menos de enfrentamiento, simplemente declarando los hechos.

-¿Y quieres?-, preguntó Claire. John inclinó la cabeza a modo de pregunta. – ¿Quieres estar solo a menudo?

-No. La mayor parte del tiempo dormimos en la cama de Sherlock, juntos-, dijo simple, inocentemente.

\- ¿Sois sexualmente activos? -, preguntó ella y la cuestión directa fue agresiva para John.

Apretó la nariz. –No. No, nada de eso-, rio nerviosamente. –Quiero decir, nos besamos. La mayoría de las veces solo dormimos en la misma cama. Creo que a ambos nos reconforta. Y a menudo nos acurrucamos juntos. Pero no estoy cómodo-. John se aclaró la garganta incómodo y ajustó los hombros. –No estoy preparado para eso.

\- ¿Y Sherlock está cómodo con eso? -, preguntó ella, John sintió que de manera un poco acusadora.

-Sí-. Miró sus manos sobre el regazo, frunciendo el ceño. –Bueno, eso creo, sí. Ciertamente no me está presionando-, dijo John. ¿Sherlock estaba cómodo con eso? John no había preguntado realmente. Solo habían pasado un par de semanas. Dios, pensó John para sí mismo. ¿De verdad que solo había pasado tanto tiempo? Todavía no habían hablado de mucho.

-John, aquí no hay respuestas correctas o incorrectas. No en tu situación. Lo que sea que estés sintiendo o pensando es válido-, le aseguró.

-Sé que siento algo por él. Recuerdo que lo amaba. Y quiero estar a su alrededor…todo el tiempo. Sé eso. Sé que cuando nos besamos no se parece a nada de lo que haya sentido o haya recordado sentir. Y eso me gusta. Quiero besarle. Pero si se vuelve más…-. Se aclaró la garganta de Nuevo y miró a Claire un poco perdido.

\- ¿Físico? -, dijo ella.

-Sí, si se vuelve más físico-. John le dio una mirada de gratitud por encontrar una palabra cómoda. –Me da náuseas. Náuseas de verdad, como si fuera a vomitar. Me duele la cabeza. Es una reacción física. Una aversión-, se pausó. Sonaba tan horrible cuando lo decía en alto de esa manera. –Puedo ver que a él le hace daño que me sienta de esa forma. Pero no puedo pararlo-. Ahora su cara tenía dolor por la confesión. –Aunque no hablamos mucho de ello.

-John, si por lo que has pasado es un tipo de terapia de conversión o reparación, es muy probable que hayan intentado reemplazar recuerdos después del accidente o infundir una culpa o rechazo en ti. Es perfectamente normal que estés teniendo esa reacción. Y creo que puedo ayudarte con todo eso. Pero quiero que los dos deis pasos pequeños. Cada cosa a su tiempo-, sonrió ella tranquilizadoramente.

John hizo una mueca. Estaba muy cansado de dar pasos pequeños.

-Me siento como si tuviera los ojos completamente vendados y alguien está intentando guiarme lentamente a través de un campo de minas-, dijo.

-Si. ¡Eso es exactamente lo que es, John! Por eso es por lo damos pequeños, cuidadosos pasos. No vamos a saltar directamente primero. No queremos activar ninguna bomba hoy ¿vale? -, rio ella suavemente.

John asintió lentamente, sintiendo un poco de alivio. Estaba muy frustrado consigo mismo.

-Estás a salvo aquí. Simplemente recuerda eso. Y quiero empezar contigo primero, pero podemos incluir a Sherlock en el proceso más adelante si os va a ayudar a los dos. Podría ser bueno para él oír y ver lo que te está pasando. Pero todavía no has llegado ahí-, se pausó, inclinándose hacia delante en su silla, los codos apoyados sobre sus piernas para poder estar más cerca de John. –Ahora mismo, solo queremos ver si podemos quitar una de las partes de la venda. Entonces, sabes que podemos hacerlo y sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Creo que necesitamos algo de lo que puedas desprenderte hoy y sabrás que va a merecer la pena-. Su cara le cuestionó para su aprobación.

\- ¿Soy tan obvio? -, preguntó John pareciendo culpable.

Ella se volvió a reclinar en su silla. –Es muy normal, particularmente con hombres…y con hombres de tu edad. Cambiar es aterrador para la mayoría de la gente la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero para ti, has perdido todo lo que conocías, y has colocado algunos mecanismos de adaptación para sobrevivir, y ahora vamos a apartar eso. Es normal estar asustado, y tener dudas-, dijo y John se sintió reconfortado. Confiaba en esta mujer. Parecía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿ahora qué? -. No se había sentido tan niño como lo hizo en ese momento, tan inseguro e impotente.

-Hoy intentemos una muy breve y muy pequeña hipnosis. Para ver si podemos manipular el cerebro un poco y simplemente ver donde nos lleva. Seré cuidadosas y no permaneceremos sumidos en ella durante mucho tiempo.

John se tensó de nuevo cuando la idea de hacer esto se convirtió más en una realidad. Podía sentir que sus hombros se alzaban y se tensaban y no podía relajarlos, no le gustaba dar a conocer como se estaba sintiendo. Su respiración se había agudizado.

-Solo respira, John. Primero voy a pedirte que te tumbes en el sofá-, dijo ella calmadamente.

-No creía que los psiquiatras hicieran eso realmente-, bromeó John con un resoplido nervioso.

-Bueno, generalmente no lo hacemos-, le sonrió ella como respuesta. –Pero creo que te ayudará a relajarte un poco-. Se levantó y se acercó para ayudarle a colocarse. –Eso es, John, échate hacia atrás y coloca los cojines para que estés cómodo.

-Vale-, dijo John nerviosamente mientras se movía hacia atrás y se abría hueco entre los cojines para encontrar un sitio más cómodo. Dejó las piernas fuera del sofá incómodamente, preocupado por sus zapatos.

-Deja que te ayude. Quitemos estos zapatos para que puedas relajarte un poco más— ¿si te parece bien? -, preguntó Claire cuando puso la mano sobre su pie.

-Claro-rio otra vez nerviosamente. –Para ser honesto eso es definitivamente lo que estaba imaginando sobre cómo sería una terapia, pero de alguna manera me dije a mí mismo que estaba siendo ridículo-. Sintió que se relajaba mientras bromeaba.

-Sí, bueno, a veces nos gusta estar a la altura de lo que esperan nuestros pacientes-, rio ella sabiendo que estaba ayudando a que John se relajase a su propia manera.

\- ¿Todos reaccionan de esta manera cuando lo hacéis? -, miró hacia arriba hacia ella, buscando confirmación.

-Mayormente-, asintió ella. Y se sonrieron el uno al otro de nuevo. –Vale, John, ahora que te has acomodado…

Y el corazón de John se cayó cuando se dio cuenta de que esto estaba pasando. De verdad estaban intentando esto. Y su pulso empezó a golpear pesadamente contra su pecho, robándole el aliento durante un momento. Notó que el techo sobre él era de un color blanco roto que hacía juego con las paredes y que estaba en su mayor parte limpio. Bien mantenido, pensó para sí mismo. A menudo cuando alguien miraba una oficina, se convertía en aparente que nadie prestaba atención al techo. Pero claramente ella había pensado en ello con sus pacientes tumbándose. Le gustaba que le hubiera prestado atención a ese detalle. Los ojos de John se clavaron en un pequeño punto oscuro, probablemente una pequeña polilla, o un insecto que se había posado sobre la pintura, manchando el color inmaculado, perfecto. No podía dejar de centrarse ahí, esperando a ver si se movía. Reflejos de luces y sombras de fuera danzaban por el techo y peleaban por la atención de John.

-…Quiero que cierres tus ojos. Recuerda que estoy aquí, y de que estás a salvo. Cierra tus ojos e intenta ralentizar tu respiración un poco-. La mención de la respiración llevó de vuelta a John a un par de semanas antes cuando había ayudado a Sherlock a calmar su respiración…

“Mírame a los ojos y copia mi respiración. Mírame a mí. Solo a mí”, había dicho John firmemente.

Sherlock se había sujetado a los codos de John para apoyarse y había le había mirado con firmeza a los ojos mientras John le había sujetado la cara y le había guiado para que respirara.

…y de repente pudo ver los ojos de Sherlock en su mente, y el momento en el que habían calmado juntos sus respiraciones y se encontró a sí mismo relajándose y respirando más despacio.

-Bien-. Claire sonó sorprendida y complacida. –Eso está realmente bien, John. Sigue frenando esa respiración y escucha mi voz-. John pudo oírla colocándose en su silla más cómodamente también, el cuero chirriando un poco mientras se asentarse. Podía oír la tela de sus pantalones rozarse mientras probablemente cruzaba las piernas para acomodarse. Incluso el bolígrafo a través del papel ahora era audible mientras John calmaba su respiración y de repente la habitación se volvió muy quieta. Justo como en la sala de espera, sus oídos empezaron a buscar cualquier sonido para llenar el vacío. Incluso el tráfico de fuera no estaba colándose por las ventanas.

-Bien, John, eso es genial-. Su voz había disminuido su ritmo. John imaginó que eso era parte de la técnica de hipnosis. Podía sentir su nuca hormigueándole mientras sus consonantes cosquilleaban suavemente el aire. Estaba fuera de su control. –Ahora quiero que imagines que estás en un pasillo largo. Un pasillo muy grande y largo. Y en ese pasillo hay luz alrededor de ti—puedes mirar alrededor para descubrir de donde viene la luz.

John se sintió un poco idiota—resistiendo la urgencia de reírse—pero antes de que pudiera comentar, la imagen empezó a formarse en su cabeza. Un pasillo grande, con una alfombra de color vino muy oscura. Parecía antigua y el patrón que tenía era oscuro y difícil de distinguir, probablemente un poco gastado. Las paredes eran de un color verde oscuro y sobre las paredes alrededor de él había lámparas, no completamente encendidas, un poco tenues, pero iluminadas de todas maneras. Le recordaba un poco a la primera vez que entró al despacho de Lestrade cuando Sherlock y él se habían “conocido” de nuevo en su primer día en la nueva universidad. Sonrió para sí cuando recordó la expresión en la cara de Sherlock. El completo shock y frustración, fue aterrador. Durante un momento, de repente se sintió nervioso. ¿Y si descubrimos en terapia cosas y hace que Sherlock le mire otra vez de esa manera? Habían llegado muy lejos en un periodo de tiempo muy corto y John no podría estar más feliz por ello. Pero no quería ver a Sherlock mirarle otra vez con odio o decepción. No podía fallarle a Sherlock después de todo este tiempo. Después de toda su espera, toda su paciencia, todo su apoyo.

-John. Escucha mi voz. Simplemente deja ir lo que sea que estés pensando, y calma esa respiración otra vez. Simplemente con suavidad-, animó.

John se dio cuenta de que tenía que haber estado entrando en pánico lo suficiente para que Claire lo hubiera notado, e intentó de nuevo calmar su respiración y concentrarse en el pasillo. –Lo siento-, respondió y se recolocó de nuevo entre los cojines para volverse a concentrar.

-Eso está mejor. Dime lo que ves-, alentó.

-Es un pasillo oscuro, luces suaves. No puedo ver el final-. John notó que su voz no sonaba como la suya. Era casi como una experiencia extracorpórea. Su voz era ligeramente pensativa y distante.

-Eso es, John. El pasillo estará oscuro al final. No sabemos todavía lo que hay ahí. Pero vamos a caminar lentamente por ese pasillo. No necesitas tener miedo, estoy aquí. Y estás a salvo-, su voz se apagó.

John tentativamente miró hacia abajo a sus pies y no querían moverse. Era como si hubieran sido cementados a la alfombra, lo cual era ridículo. ¿Por qué no podía mover sus pies?

-No tienes que obligarlos, John. Cuanto más empujes, menos quieren moverse. Necesitas respirar. Y concentrarte en el pasillo. Piensa en cómo te gustaría ir hacia el final de él, y tus pies te llevarán ahí-, le dirigió.

Se relajó, y cierto, su pie izquierdo se levantó lentamente y se movió hacia delante un paso. le dio un pequeño estremecimiento de emoción por poderlo mover. Pero se sintió lento, como si estuviera moviéndose a cámara lenta o caminando a través de agua espesa densa en un lago sucio. No sentía conexión con su cuerpo.

-John, ahora te estás moviendo por ese pasillo, y voy a empezar a contar. Voy a empezar a contar hacia atrás, y mientras cuento hacia atrás vas a moverte más por ese pasillo y a relajarte incluso más. No fuerces nada, simplemente deja que las cosas vengan naturalmente. Mientras cuento hacia atrás desde diez hasta uno, vas a moverte hacia el final del pasillo, empezando con diez…

John sintió una ola de energía en su cuerpo. Como si hubiera sido revitalizado y la vida empezara a fluir en él. Sus pies se movieron un poco más rápido y con más seguridad. Aunque su cabeza se sentía nublada. Como en ese momento cuando empiezas a dormirte, la lenta división de tu ser consciente y el mundo inconsciente.

-Nueve…-. La voz de Claire retumbó a su alrededor en el pasillo como un suspiro, pero en altavoces de sonido envolvente viniendo de todas partes. John sintió un cosquilleo en sus hombros y en su columna.

Podía sentir su respiración fluyendo a través de su cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo a sus brazos. Llevaba puesto un jersey gris. Tenía un agujero en la manga izquierda, y un hilo suelto colgando en su cintura cuando se doblaba sobre sus vaqueros. ¿Era este el jersey de su abuela que Sherlock le había dicho? Sus botas marrones de antes eran cómodas y atadas con eficiencia. Sabía que esto no era lo que tenía puesto en el despacho así que le confundió brevemente…

-Ocho…siéntete a ti mismo alejándote de la luz, John, caminando por ese pasillo. No te distraigas…-, animó de nuevo.

John siguió caminando y sintió una combinación extraña de sueño, confundido y emocionado pero sus pies siguieron caminando hacia delante. Pasó un reloj extraño en la pared y se distrajo por ello, oyendo el tic-tac-tic-tac del segundero moviéndose a la vez que sus latidos, llevándole hasta lo que no podía imaginarse más adelante. Ahora podía sentir la temperatura de la habitación, podía oler la alfombra, podía oír el zumbido de una de las lámparas. Parecía completamente real.

-Seis…

Mientras se acercaba más hacia el borde de la luz, la voz de Claire se hizo más y más lejana. Estaba fascinado por este espacio al final del pasillo. No podía decir si el borde de la zona iluminada se acercaba a la oscuridad, o si la oscuridad estaba arrastrándose hacia delante para tragar la luz, acercándose más para alcanzar a John. Hubo un presentimiento agorero mientras se volvía ensimismado con la zona de la alfombra donde la luz cambiaba, y tenía demasiado miedo para meterse ya ahí. Podía sentir un ligero zumbido en los oídos, la sangre acelerada, pensó para sí mismo. Su cara empezó a sentirse caliente por las sensaciones combinadas de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que iba a pasar. Sus ojos estaban clavados en el trozo oscuro de delante mientras sus pies lo movían más y más cerca…

-Tres…

De repente la urgencia de meterse en la oscuridad le abrumó y su cuerpo se lanzó hacia delante.


	2. Volviendo

-…Dos…-, la voz de Claire ahora había desaparecido hacia el fondo, y él estaba empezando a oír otras voces, voces distantes en su cabeza que estaban absorbiendo el zumbido que había empezado. Era como estar atascado entre dos estaciones de radio, oyendo trozos de ambas cosas al mismo tiempo, una volviéndose más clara mientras sintonizaba más de cerca. John no podía distinguir del todo las palabras. Miró detrás de él, pero no había nadie ahí y mientras los dedos de sus pies se acercaban más al borde entre luz y oscuridad oyó una voz específica detrás de él. Era conocida pero su mente no podía unir pensamientos coherentes. Estaba sintiéndose confundido y descolocado y cerró los ojos brevemente cuando las sensaciones empezaron a tomar el control.

Con los ojos cerrados, tuvo la sensación distintica de que la habitación estaba ligeramente más fría, que el olor era ligeramente diferente.

\- ¿Qué has dicho? -, oyó John en un tono áspero y abrió los ojos.

\- ¡Tú, el de ahí! ¿Qué has dicho? -, parecía que un hombre le señalaba directamente.

John, perplejo y muy confundido acerca de dónde estaba, se sonrojó terriblemente. –Uh, ¿perdona? -, tartamudeó nerviosamente. – ¿Yo? -, preguntó mirando alrededor. _¿Había estado durmiendo?_

El hombre junto a él le empujó groseramente en las costillas.

-Shhh, John-, urgió el hombre en un susurro nervioso. John miró a su lado, irritado por el descaro de esta persona empujándole. El hombre era rechoncho, amistoso, con mejillas sonrosadas y pelo castaño claro. Con gafas pequeñas en su cara. Con una bufanda a rayas azules y amarillas alrededor de su cuello.

-No-, dijo otra vez la conocida voz desde detrás de él haciendo un ruido de molestia con la lengua. – **Tú** no. Me estaba hablando a **mí** -. Incluso sin mirar, John reconoció la voz y el movimiento audible de poner los ojos en blanco colándose en el tono.

Se dio la vuelta emocionadamente y ahí, detrás de él, estaba Sherlock. un Sherlock ligeramente más joven. Su pelo era ligeramente más largo y más parecido al de un típico genio loco. Sin embargo, su camisa era blanca y lisa, cuello almidonado y una chaqueta azul marina con una bufanda gris. Muy correcto. Muy formal. Completamente intimidante y devastadoramente hermoso.

John no pudo evitar dar una sonrisa enorme de alivio. ¡Era Sherlock, después de todo! Sin embargo, como respuesta, Sherlock le dio una mirada extraña de soslayo como si John no debiera estar sonriéndole, como si no lo esperara. Alzó con obviedad su mandíbula en desafío y superioridad. Luego se levantó abruptamente y caminó hacia delante, sus pasos pesados y determinados sobre los escalones de madera hacia abajo hasta la pizarra en frente de la sala.

John absorbió la sala a su alrededor. Un seminario corriente. Bueno, claramente no bajo los estándares de su **reciente** experiencia universitaria. Esta era obviamente una universidad asentada en la tradición—en una larga línea de familias ricas asistiendo y pagándose su camino—con una mesa de madera oscura mantenida hermosamente y detrás de ella grandes pizarras bordeadas con marcos de madera, de la clase que puedes deslizar hacia delante y atrás y ajustar. Garabateadas en tiza sobre la pizarra había algunas ecuaciones complejas ¿ _Matemáticas_? ¿ _Científicas_? John intentó encontrarles sentido. La clase estaba llena a rebosar de chicos y chicas jóvenes, con los libros fuera, todos mirando atentamente al trabajo. Los asientos en gradas estaban también tallados en madera con mesas y bancos que se expandían alrededor en forma de arco para permitir buenos puntos de vista a través del aulario entero. Las pizarras y la mesa frontal estaban en una zona baja delante del todo. John miró alrededor. Nadie captó su atención, nadie que él reconociera. Sin embargo, sobre la pared, reconoció el reloj…lo había acabado de ver en su pasillo, en su mente, sonando mientras caminaba. Ahora estaba sonando aquí en esta sala, lo suficientemente fuerte que podía ser oído desde donde John estaba sentado. Le hizo vacilar un momento. ¿ _Había guardado su memoria este reloj de un viejo seminario_? ¿ _De un recuerdo pasado_?

Miró hacia abajo a sus libros y se dio cuenta de que estaban abiertos, de que había anotado todo lo de la pizarra, pero tenía un signo de interrogación al lado de la tercera línea de la ecuación. Su bolígrafo todavía en la mano, había estado garabateando al borde de la página, claramente distraído en clase. El boceto estaba hecho de líneas irregulares en diferentes ángulos, algunos las había trazado más de una vez, creando un tipo de patrón geométrico indefinido.

El señor junto a John, que le había empujado antes, ahora se inclinó hacia él.

\- ¿Puedes **creer** a este tipo? -, susurró ruidosamente. - ¡Qué imbécil! En serio-, bufó.

\- Perdona, ¿qué? -, preguntó John muy confundido y desorientado.

\- ¿Estás bien, John? Pareces un poco… ¿todavía tienes **resaca**? -, preguntó bromeando.

-Eh, no, estoy bien…solo estaba…concentrándome-, trató de soltar.

\- ¡Más bien ensimismado! ¿Puedes imaginártelo si nosotros hubiéramos intentado hacer algo como este tío? -, continuó indignado. - ¡Supongo que ayuda cuando tu hermano te paga tu ingreso! -. Puso los ojos en blanco y cruzó los brazos con enfado.

John miró al caos de libros sobre el banco junto a él y pudo ver “Mike Stamford” escrito toscamente en la portada de algunos de los libros. Obviamente. Mike y John se conocían. Simplemente le dio a Mike una media sonrisa de comprensión y puso de nuevo su concentración de vuelta al frente de la sala para ver lo que estaba pasando, todavía intentando ubicarse.

En la parte delantera de la sala, Sherlock estaba borrando el trabajo del profesor furiosamente y discutiendo silenciosamente adelante y atrás mientras cambiaba las ecuaciones—justo en el sitio que John había marcado en su página, notó. Otros miembros de la clase estaban riéndose entre ellos o hablando en voz baja con miradas de enfado en sus caras. Claramente no estaban impresionados por esta exhibición. Pero John lo estaba. Sherlock era brillante. John observaba, fascinado. Los rizos de Sherlock botando salvajemente mientras explicaba su teoría al profesor. Aparentemente al profesor no le gustó que le corrigieran y terminó la discusión pidiéndole a Sherlock firmemente con un dramático gesto con el brazo. Sherlock se apartó de la pizarra, soltando la tiza sobre la mesa mientras volvía a su asiento.

El profesor no parecía contento.

-Si, bien. Damas y caballeros. Aquí el señor **Holmes** parece pensar que tiene todas las respuestas-, anunció tensamente a la sala obviamente tratando de recobrarse. - ¿Qué hay de usted, el de **ahí**? ¿Qué dice a eso? -, señaló directamente a John otra vez, Mike encogiéndose en su banco.

\- ¿Yo? -, preguntó John señalándose a sí mismo de nuevo en shock.

\- ¡Sí, usted! ¿Apoya esta…esta escandalosa declaración? -, preguntó mientras algunos de los alumnos se aseguraban de reírse más abiertamente.

Sherlock empezó a caminar de vuelta a su asiento pareciendo ligeramente humillado. Cuando llegó a las escaleras junto al sitio de John se detuvo y miró de soslayo a John, sombrío y esperando lo peor. Claramente esperando a ver lo que John diría.

-En realidad-. John se aclaró la garganta y se removió en su sitio, sintiendo el peso entero de la mirada exigente de Sherlock. -Si, señor-, dijo John osadamente.

\- ¡John! -, soltó Mike en un susurro ruidoso entre dientes, sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente de lado a lado y colocándola en sus manos. Alguna de la gente de alrededor gimió.

\- ¡¿Disculpe?!-. El profesor alzó la voz, esta vez más.

-Eh, sí, señor. Estoy de acuerdo con él. Yo también pensé que había un problema en la tercera línea así que…estoy de acuerdo-, intentó decir John con algo de seguridad, pero con el profesor fulminándole con la mirada y Sherlock de pie junto a él mirándole fijamente, con la boca ligeramente abierta por la sorpresa, estaba intentando hacerlo lo mejor posible. Era como si su boca y su cerebro estuvieran trabajando con piloto automático, pero él estaba atascado en su cuerpo observando y no estando seguro de saber qué sería la cosa correcta para decir.

\- ¿Y **su** nombre? -, exigió el profesor, las manos sobre las caderas mirando a John de arriba abajo.

-Watson, señor-, dijo, sus latidos empezando a acelerarse nerviosamente. _¿Qué estaba haciendo?_

Sherlock volvió a su sitio detrás de John en silencia, sin decir una palabra.

-Bueno, clase, parece que el **señor Holmes** y su cómplice aquí, el **señor Watson** sienten que he cometido un grave error. Así que, por su bien, copiarán las correcciones del señor Holmes y como deberes las comprobarán esta noche-, escupió el profesor.

Hubo más quejidos en la sala mientras los alumnos empezaban a escribir frenéticamente y murmurando entre ellos.

-Todos ustedes pueden entregar las dos páginas sobre el mérito de la solución de Holmes. Para mañana por la tarde. Y eso pueden agradecérselo a estas cabezas. Se acabó la clase-. Y con eso el profesor cogió su maletín de cuero, sus libros, y salió de la clase, sin esperar una respuesta.

Después de que el profesor se marchara muchas discusiones empezaron y John notó que muchos alumnos tomaron la oportunidad de echarles a los dos una mirada de enfado. Miró hacia atrás para ver a Sherlock alicaído mientras metía lentamente los libros en su mochila. Sherlock estaba murmurando entre dientes, ignorando la respuesta de la clase. Alguien le tiró una bola de papel que rebotó en los rizos de Sherlock. Su cabeza se levantó para intentar encontrar al atacante y de repente sus ojos conectaron, Sherlock pillando a John mirándole. John se sonrojó, volviendo a sus propias cosas.

-John, me tengo que ir-, interrumpió Mike. - ¿Te veo luego? Tal vez ahora que eres responsable puedes ayudar con los deberes-. Le clavó el codo a John antes de levantarse e irse, sin esperar una respuesta.

John estaba nervioso para moverse, pero se levantó y empezó a poner los libros en su mochila. El movimiento de al lado le ayudó a ver a Sherlock, quien estaba mirándole intencionadamente, por el rabillo del ojo.

-No tuviste por qué haber hecho eso-, dijo en voz baja, un poco enfurruñado.

-Tenías razón. Debería decirlo, por supuesto-, dijo John y giró la cabeza para darle una sonrisa. no podía entender por qué estaba aquí en **este** momento. De qué trataba este recuerdo.

Sherlock se quedó ahí durante un momento, sin hablar. Sin moverse. Finalmente puso la mochila sobre la mesa y estiró la mano.

-Holmes. Sherlock Holmes-, dijo esperando con renovada confianza a que John le estrechara la mano.

_No me conoce. ¿Esto es…esto es donde nos conocimos?_ Pensó de repente John. Mientras su cerebro se ponía al día, su mano ya estaba estirada.

-Watson. John Watson-, dijo mostrando otra sonrisa. -No te preocupes, a la **mayoría** de los profesores no les gusta que sus alumnos sean mejores que ellos-, le aseguró a Sherlock, quien le dio una ligera sonrisa como respuesta.

-Bueno, la mayoría de ellos podrían aprender un par de cosas. Aunque eres el primer estudiante en apoyarme. Eso estuvo…bien-. Su frente se frunció con un poco de inseguridad.

John pensó que **este** Sherlock era completamente encantador. Dulce e inteligente pero no demasiado confiado. Definitivamente tímido y ligeramente inseguro de sí mismo, no estaba estableciendo contacto visual. Antes de que John pudiera decir más, Sherlock había cogido la mochila y se había movido para bajar las escaleras con prisa, terminando la conversación abruptamente.

John no podía dejar que se marchase. No ahora que estaba aquí. Terminó de meter sus libros en la mochila con fuerza y corrió escaleras abajo tras Sherlock, quien estaba caminando con los hombros caídos. Su abrigo grande negro obvio desde un kilómetro de distancia. El abrigo era largo y ondeaba con la brisa mientras se alejaba más de John. Ya había salido del edificio hacia los terrenos, sus piernas largas dándole la ventaja.

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Holmes…uh…Sherlock?!-, llamó John, abriéndose paso a través de algunas personas enfadadas, intentando llamar su atención.

Sherlock paró abruptamente y se giró con una expresión de confusión en la cara, no estando seguro de dónde había salido ese sonido. John pudo ver directamente que esta no era una persona a la que la gente se acercaba a menudo. Sherlock agarró su mochila nerviosamente como si alguien estuviera acercándose para quitársela, o tal vez estaba ocultando un secreto dentro que no quería que nadie viera. En ese momento el corazón de John le dolió un poco. Sherlock. Sherlock evidentemente estaba inquieto y a la defensiva, y no acostumbrado a la compañía.

John corrió hasta él, deteniéndose en frente del hombre más alto, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Este John no estaba tan poco en pobre forma como sabía que estaba ahora, pero el esfuerzo repentino todavía hizo que recuperar el aliento le llevara un momento antes de que pudiera explicarse.

-Perdona. Pensé…bueno me encantaría hablar contigo más sobre…bueno sobre esa…cosa de justo ahora-. _Muy elocuente John_ , pensó para sí mismo.

\- ¿Física? ¿Quieres hablar conmigo sobre física? -, preguntó Sherlock, confundido. Relajó su agarre en la mochila y sus hombros un poco más.

-Sí. Física-. John le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y tranquilizadora. -Claramente eres inteligente. Y sin miedo de retar a un profesor. Simplemente pensé…-. John no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba con esto, pero quería pasar más tiempo con Sherlock.

\- ¿Bebes café? -, preguntó Sherlock de repente, torpemente.

-Ah, sí, claro. Sí, lo bebo-, dijo John sorprendido, asintiendo con un poco de demasiado entusiasmo.

-Vale-, respondió Sherlock.

\- ¿Vale? -, preguntó John. No estando seguro de si se había perdido algún código especial.

-Bueno iba a por café. Conozco un sitio. Si quieres venir, podríamos hablar ahí. Necesito café-. Y se quedó ahí jugueteando torpemente con su bufanda. Hablar con la gente claramente no era algo que hiciera comúnmente.

-Oh genial, sí. Sí, puedo hacer eso-, dijo John un poco ansiosamente. - ¿Ahora?

En lugar de responder, Sherlock simplemente se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar, esperando que John le siguiera.

Caminaron juntos en silencio. John se fijó en los terrenos del campus mientras andaban. Hierba frondosa y un follaje verde, edificios hermosos rodeándolos, asentados en la historia. Hacía un bonito día fuera. El sol era cálido y acogedor. A pesar de que el aire fuera lo suficientemente frío como para necesitar un abrigo, el sol iluminando sus caras hizo que John sonriera mientras le besaba la piel con un poco de calidez y se le colaba para calentarle el cuerpo. Los alumnos se habían reunido en grupos alrededor de la zona del césped para disfrutar de la calidez también. Una pareja estaba tumbada en una manta, hablando tiernamente. Otro grupo de tres estudiantes estaban lanzándose un frisbee entre ellos. Un poco más lejos, un estudiante solitario estaba inclinado contra un árbol, durmiendo con un libro sobre el estómago. Más gente estaba dispersa por ahí, encontrando un sitio para sentarse juntos y para hablar o comer algo. Hizo que a John se le hinchara el corazón. Había algo fantástico acerca de ello y algo muy familiar. Hace una hora no podrías haberle pedido que describiera este sitio y ahora, aquí estaba viviendo felizmente este momento que claramente era de su pasado. Era conocido y reconfortante. Este pasado del que aparentemente no tenía recuerdos.

-Hace un día estupendo-, dijo John y se encogió internamente. Sherlock probablemente odiaba ese tipo de cháchara, pero claramente estaba observando las cosas mientras pasaban e incapaz de alterar los hechos. Parecía que el John **Pasado** estaba al mando de su boca y de su cuerpo. El John **Pasado** todavía no conocía a Sherlock.

-Hmmm-, murmuró Sherlock, evasivo. _Definitivamente odia la conversación nimia_ , confirmó John para sí mismo. Continuaron caminando sin decir nada más, John no estando dispuesto a decir la cosa incorrecta y estando nervioso por ver hacia dónde se estaban dirigiendo.

Más adelante, llegaron a una zona con tiendas y demás instalaciones y cuando doblaron una esquina, una pequeña cafetería apareció a la vista. John sintió que la reconocía. Se llamaba _Caffé Segreto._ Era diminuta. Escondida en un callejón entre otras tiendas y oficinas. John estaba seguro de que había estado en salones más grandes que esta diminuta cafetería. Prácticamente era un agujero en la pared. El ladrillo oscuro de la fachada hacía complicado verlo, un toldo desgastado, pequeño y rojo era la única característica que llamaba la atención. El más sublime de los olores a café le golpeó, llegando hasta ellos incluso desde metros a distancia. No tenía el olor normal amargo a leche quemada ni a granos sobre molidos.

-Conozco a los dueños. Hacen el mejor café-, dijo Sherlock con un aire un poco pomposo caminando confiadamente hacia la cafetería. ¿ _Estaba intentando impresionarme_? John estaba absolutamente fascinado con ver a Sherlock. Se encontró a sí mismo mirando fijamente. Analizando. El John **Pasado** estaba simplemente maravillado por lo hermoso que era. El John **Presente** estaba también maravillado por él. Sherlock miró hacia atrás y le pilló mirándole.

\- ¿Qué? ¿No es bueno? -, dijo de repente Sherlock, inseguro.

-Oh no, lo siento. Eso no es…no. Es bueno, está bien. Esto parece encantador. Nunca antes había visto este sitio-. Sonrió tranquilizadoramente y Sherlock se relajó visiblemente.

-Está bien escondida. Eso es por lo que me gusta-, admitió. - _Café Secreto_ -, tradujo.

-Vaya. ¿Entonces cuál es su secreto? -, preguntó John. - ¿Qué está bueno?

-Te harán lo que pidas. **Todo** está bueno. ¿Tienes alguna petición ridícula con la que quieras retarles? -. estaba sonriendo. _¿Estaba retándole? ¿Incluso flirteando un poco?_

-Puede que la tenga. Sí. ¿Prometes no reírte? -, flirteó John también. Estaba **flirteando** con este hombre.

Sherlock parecía sorprendido y le hizo un gesto hacia delante para que John pidiera algo y aceptara el reto. Evidentemente no estaba esperando a que John mordiera el anzuelo.

-Bien, entonces pediré un flat white con mitad de soja y una pizca de vainilla-. John pudo oír una risotada de Sherlock, detrás de él y miró hacia atrás para ver a Sherlock claramente mirándole de arriba abajo, los labios juntos apretadamente en un intento de no soltar una risa, los hombros temblándole por el esfuerzo.

\- ¿En serio? -, preguntó Sherlock.

-Sí. ¡Lo **prometiste**! -. John soltó una risa avergonzada.

-Técnicamente nunca lo prometí-, contestó, de lo que ambos se rieron con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Imbécil! Venga entonces, ¿qué vas a pedir **tú**? Yo invito-, dijo John con confianza. No podía creer cómo de atrevido se sentía de repente.

-Eso no parece justo, te pregunté yo-. Sherlock estaba nervioso e incómodo de repente. Miró hacia el suelo y a John le encantó la manera en la que su pelo rizado cayó delante de sus ojos.

-No, insisto. Hoy me estarás ayudando con la física así que yo invito-, dijo John. -Eso sí, ya te has reído de mi café así que ya puedes pedirlo rápidamente antes de que cambie de opinión-, dijo atreviéndose.

Sherlock observó a John, intentando sopesar durante un momento si John estaba enfadado o bromeando. Pareció decidir que no pasaba nada porque Sherlock le sonrió y fue real.

-Yo tomaré mi americano, extra shot, dos azucarillos y una pizca de crema, Gina-, le dijo con una sonrisa a la señora detrás del mostrador que les estaba mirando con gran interés. Era la típica mujer grande italiana en sus cincuenta, con un delantal rojo y aparentemente muy feliz de ver a Sherlock.

-Gina. Este es…John-, titubeó. De repente parecía nervioso otra vez.

-Hola John. Cualquier amigo de Sherlock es bienvenido aquí. No deje que le moleste, señor John-, le advirtió en un inglés roto y fuerte.

\- ¡Silencio! -, bromeó Sherlock con cariño. - ¿Está Carlo? -. John estaba sorprendido por como de amigable estaba siendo Sherlock ahora, lo relajado que estaba.

-Sí, está atrás, preparándose para las comidas-, dijo cariñosamente Gina.

-Dile que tomaremos dos especiales para comer-. John le dio una mirada sorprendida pero no interrumpió. -Después de nuestro café-, dijo.

_Eso fue un movimiento muy confiado_ , pensó John sintiéndose ligeramente emocionado por ello. Claramente Sherlock estaba feliz por pasar más tiempo con él.

-Me lo agradecerás-, dijo simplemente Sherlock sin hacer contacto visual. -Carlo hace la mejor pasta de la ciudad. Tendrás hambre para cuando hayamos terminado con la física-. Y con eso se fue a buscar una mesa. John estaba completamente sin palabras por como esto estaba yendo y abrió su cartera para pagar.

Gina lo ignoró. “ _Cualquier cosa que Sherlock quiera corre a cuenta de la casa_ ” y John, incrédulo fue hasta donde Sherlock estaba.

Sherlock observó a John con una expresión que podría haber sido predatoria o científica. John no podía averiguar cuál de las dos, pero era ligeramente enervante e intenso. Cuadró los hombros y decidió seguir con ello.

\- ¿Crees que **tu** café era mejor que el **mío**? -. Se sentó enfrente de Sherlock, picándole.

Sherlock le dio vueltas a ese pensamiento, su boca moviéndose, pensando. Antes de soltar una risa.

Era muy atractivo. Pómulos hermosamente esculpidos, los ojos que capturaban la luz y brillaban con un azul que reflejaba el azul claro del cielo de hoy. Y esos rizos. Había algo sublime acerca de los rizos. Su cuello era largo y musculoso y a John le recordó a una escultura italiana de mármol. No podía creer como estaba mirando, observando a Sherlock, en lo que probablemente fueron solo un par de segundos pero que parecieron minutos. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para que pudiera observar a este hombre. Claramente ahí había brillantez, un poco de ingenio y una suavidad en su confianza que tenía a John completamente fascinado.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo este John **Pasado** había sabido de Sherlock o si esta era su primerísimo encuentro. Pero si esta era la primera vez que Sherlock y él habían realmente hablado, ahora sabía que había sido alcanzado por un rayo. Quería quedarse durante horas y dejar que este hombre hablara sobre cualquier cosa que quisiera. Y John le escucharía. Sabía eso. No sabía qué decir luego para impresionarle.

Así que John simplemente le sonrió.

Y Sherlock le devolvió la sonrisa.

John cerró los ojos durante un segundo y absorbió la repentina sensación de felicidad, de ligereza en su pecho, pensando en qué decir después.

Cuando los abrió otra vez estaba de vuelta, tumbado sobre el sofá con Claire.

El cambio brusco de estar tan contento, a darse cuenta de que estaba de vuelta a su realidad fue frutal. El corazón de John se quedó con anhelo de cerrar los ojos y quedarse con el Sherlock **Pasado** solo un momento más.

Aunque lógicamente sabía que Sherlock estaba justo fuera de la puerta en la sala de espera, había algo muy joven e inocente sobre ellos ahí detrás y quería muchísimo volver ahí de nuevo. Su corazón ansiaba eso. Cerró los ojos, esperando regresar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a pasar, inspiró aire profundamente, lo soltó de nuevo, y abrió los ojos para recibir a Claire y volver a la realidad.


	3. Tranquilidad

Sherlock no había dicho ni una palabra desde el momento en el que John salió del despacho de la psiquiatra. Simplemente dejó la revista en silencio y siguió a John sumisamente fuera de la consulta. John tenía que admitir que casi estaba decepcionado. Por mucho que estuviera emocionado de ver a Sherlock en carne y hueso y aliviado por estar fuera de la consulta, su corazón estaba en la cafetería con un Sherlock más joven. Notó que su pulso se había acelerado con solo ver a Sherlock, un recuerdo de sus sentimientos en la cafetería volviéndole ahora que Sherlock estaba frente a él. Le emocionaba saber que esas mariposas estaban saliendo a la superficie por él. Pero **este** Sherlock era muy diferente ahora. Nada de la vitalidad y emoción que estaba esperando. Era estremecedor y confuso para John, tratando de captar su realidad versus la situación en la que había acabado de estar dentro de su cabeza, la cual se sintió muy real en su momento. Sherlock no le cogió la mano como normalmente habría hecho. Simplemente le siguió en silencio. Salieron del edificio, cogieron un taxi y fueron todo el camino a casa sin hablar ni una palabra.

En el viaje a casa, John observó a Sherlock atentamente. Estaba mirando por la ventana absorto en sus pensamientos, apoyando su barbilla en la palma de la mano, su codo apoyado en el borde de la ventana. Incluso con la mayor parte de su cabeza girada, John podía ver una multitud de expresiones cambiantes cruzándole el rostro, ajeno a la presencia de John. Le hizo sentirse culpable. _¿Le estaba haciendo daño a Sherlock al hacer esto, por tener ayuda? ¿Estaba Sherlock preocupado por que no mejorara?_ John quería hablar, pero estaba forcejeando con sus propios pensamientos confusos y quería muy desesperadamente apoyarse emocionalmente en Sherlock y hablarle sobre lo que había visto. Solo que no parecía que Sherlock estuviera preparado para escuchar.

Sherlock solo salió de su ensimismamiento cuando el taxi paró en la calle Baker. Sacó su cartera para pagarle al taxista y salió al arcén sin mirar dos veces a John. John bien podría ni siquiera haber estado ahí. Se preguntó brevemente si Sherlock incluso había recordado que él estaba ahí, entrando por la puerta del piso y subiendo las escaleras. Todo lo que John pudo hacer fue seguirle un poco aturdido. Se sentía muy nervioso porque las cosas no estuvieran yendo como había esperado. No había esperado que Sherlock reaccionara de esta manera.

Entrando en el piso, John notó que Sherlock había empezado a quitarse el abrigo y la bufanda, todavía absorto en sus pensamientos dentro de su propia cabeza. Finalmente, John no pudo aguantarlo más.

\- ¿Estás bien? -, preguntó suavemente. Sherlock soltó un soplido, sus hombros cayendo en derrota resignada, sabiendo que John no dejaría que siguiera de esta manera.

-Yo debería estar preguntándo **te** eso-, dijo Sherlock tristemente, incluso un poco frustrado, girándose para mirar finalmente a John.

-Estás muy callado-, explicó John, mirándole esperanzado como si pudiera decir más.

-Solo quiero asegurarme de que tienes espacio para…-. Sherlock intentó encontrar la palabra adecuada con un movimiento de su mano en el aire. -Para procesar.

John inclinó la cabeza con comprensión, caminando hasta Sherlock para cogerle ambas manos. -Sherlock, te lo **dije** , no quiero espacio. No espacio sin **ti** en el-. Sherlock visiblemente se relajó, claramente aliviado de que John hubiera dicho eso. -Si voy a hacer esto, como sugirió Mycroft, necesito que **sepas** eso. Y necesito saber que estás bien con esto. No puedo hacerlo sin ti.

-Vale-, admitió. -Vale, **sé** que dijiste eso. Es solo que no quiero que sientas como si tuvieras que contarme todo-. Le dio a John una mirada culpable. -No espero eso. Estoy intentando darte tu espacio. Si lo necesitas.

John se quitó el abrigo y la bufanda y los colocó sobre el respaldo de una silla para ponerse cómodo. Si esto iba a funcionar iba a tener que dejar a Sherlock entrar en su cabeza.

-Te vi a ti-, dijo John simplemente, moviéndose hacia el sofá, ignorando el comentario de Sherlock, dejándole espacio para que se sentara con él. John no pudo evitar notar el contraste de este sofá con el del despacho de la psiquiatra. Un sofá añejo, oscuro. Cómodo pero firme. No te abrazaba de la misma forma que hacía el sofá de Claire, y aun así había algo mucho más reconfortante acerca de este sofá. Sus recuerdos compartidos de su pasado juntos, de la vida de Sherlock y también del lugar de John en ella, incluso si no lo recordaba. ¿Habían compartido cenas en frente de la televisión? ¿Encuentros amorosos? Muchos recuerdos que John todavía tenía que descubrir. Pero ahora mismo, tenía que intentar tranquilizar a Sherlock. Que sus intenciones eran quedarse y trabajar en esto. Se sentía culpable porque no había pensado realmente en como Sherlock estaría lidiando con todo esto. -Nos vi a los dos.

\- ¿Perdona? -. Sherlock ahora estaba intrigado y decidió sentarse junto a John.

-Ella…la psiquiatra, me puso bajo hipnosis. **Nos** vi. El día que nos conocimos-, dijo y miró a los ojos de Sherlock para algún tipo de reacción.

-Oh-. Sherlock no estaba esperando eso. Dejó que eso calase. - ¿Hipnosis? -. Y le dio a John una mirada de duda.

-Sí, lo sé. Pensé lo mismo-, contestó John entendiendo la mirada. -El seminario, ¿creo que ese fue el día que nos conocimos? ¿Eso pasó realmente? -. Preguntó John. Sherlock sonrió para sí mismo con afecto.

\- ¿La cafetería? -, preguntó, asintiendo ya en aprobación. Sus ojos se pusieron ligeramente vidriosos mientras lo recordaba él. Había sido un día tan bueno. Realmente el comienzo de todo.

- **Sí** -, suspiró John, un poco de alivio colándose sabiendo que no se había inventado todo. - ¿Has sabido mi ridículo café desde el primer día que nos conocimos? -, reprendió traviesamente.

-Bueno, sí, pero te había estado observando desde mucho antes de **ese** día-, admitió Sherlock. -Siempre me sentaba detrás de ti y observaba como te distraías y dibujabas en tus folios durante las clases-, sonrió descaradamente.

John pareció sorprendido. - ¿Lo hacías?

-Oh sí-, asintió. -Ese día. Ese día en particular ni siquiera me había molestado en escribir las ecuaciones. Estaba ocupado observándote. Fascinado. Paraste en la tercera línea. Y pensé, _tal vez si hago una escena, él me notará_ -. Y soltó una risa nerviosa que John nunca antes había oído.

\- ¡¿Hiciste todo **eso** en el momento?!-, exclamó John.

-Sí. Fue fácil. Siempre era fácil. La parte difícil fue reunir el coraje para hablar **contigo** -, sonrió tímidamente.

John se detuvo y observó a este hombre, siempre tan despreocupado y tan seguro, pero realmente era muy dulce bajo toda esa fanfarronada.

\- ¿¿Querías hablar…-, sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. -…conmigo??

-Por supuesto que sí-, dijo simplemente.

John se quedó ahí. Intentando procesar esto. Cómo este hombre deslumbrante había llegado a pensar que alguien como él merecía la pena.

-Era tímido, antisocial. Y tú siempre estabas con Mike-, explicó.

-Bueno captaste mi atención. Estaba tan… estaba **loco** por ti. Lo sentí muy fuertemente. Fue **muy real** -. John se quedó con eso durante un momento, mirando sus manos sobre su regazo como si pudiera agarrar el recuerdo con ellas, y Sherlock miraba, no sabiendo qué decir. -Me puso un poco triste el salir del recuerdo y volver aquí para ser honestos-, admitió sin tener intención.

El ceño de Sherlock se frunció y John ya podía sentir el espacio entre ellos ponerse helado.

-No, oh dios, Sherlock no quise decir…-, empezó John sintiéndose culpable de repente.

-Sé que no soy como…-, intentó justificar Sherlock, pero no podía unir palabras. De repente todo entre ellos parecía muy incómodo de nuevo. John estaba muy frustrado consigo mismo por haber dicho algo.

-John, lo entenderé, lo sabes. Si no crees…si no soy suficiente. Últimamente he estado pensando en esto un montón. Está bien si cambias de opinión. Si después de todo esto, quieres cambiar de opinión. Sobre mí. Sobre nosotros-, dijo, y el corazón de John se le hundió en el pecho. Se dio una patada internamente por abrir la boca y decirle exactamente la cosa equivocada a este hombre que no había sido otra cosa aparte de comprensivo.

-No, no se trata de eso para nada. Dios, soy un idiota. Sherlock, ambos hemos pasado por un tiempo difícil. De verdad. No quería decir que **ahora** no soy feliz contigo. Quiero decir que fue precioso verte tan libre y feliz. Y experimentar los sentimientos—lo que sentía por ti—en aquel entonces. Mi corazón latiendo en el pecho. Me impresionaste mucho-, se sonrojó mientras lo decía.

\- ¿Lo hice? -. Miró a John a los ojos, inseguro.

- **Muchísimo**. Siempre me has impresionado-, dijo John afectuosamente y cogió la mano de Sherlock que había estado apoyada sobre el sofá entre ellos. Sherlock miró a sus dedos entrelazados, no estando seguro de qué decir.

-No pensé que esta cosa de la terapia iba a ser en realidad de ayuda. Pero se sintió muy bien estar en ese momento en la historia y **recordar** como se sintió. Realmente me ayudó. Confiar en lo que siento por ti ahora-, le tranquilizó John, puntualizando el pensamiento apretándole la mano.

\- ¿Y que sientes? -, preguntó Sherlock en voz muy baja.

-Sherlock, te **amo**. Realmente lo hago. No puedo tener suficiente de ti. Y volver a vivir ese tiempo juntos solo está haciendo que esté más seguro de ello-, dijo y su propio corazón se calentó con la realización de que eso era cierto, no solo un cliché. Sherlock inspiró y espiró, la exhalación sonando un poco temblorosa y aliviada. No era propio de él ser tan inseguro, pensó John.

\- ¿Entonces crees que volverás? ¿A verla? -, preguntó sonando un poco nervioso.

-Definitivamente. Quiero ver más. Quiero que me ayude a encontrar más recuerdos. Está ayudando. Ya siento eso. Sugirió que eventualmente tú vengas también-, mencionó John titubeando.

\- ¿Quieres que lo haga? -. Sherlock no podía mirarle a los ojos. Estaba teniendo muchas dificultades con esto.

-Creo que sí, sí. Quiero decir, creo que cuando las cosas se hagan…más difíciles. Puede que te necesite-. John le apretó la mano otra vez.

-Bien, entonces-, pareció que eso le gustó y sus hombros se subieron con más determinación otra vez. -Estaré ahí. Tanto tiempo como me necesites.

-Te **necesito**. Te necesito absolutamente, Sherlock. Nunca dudes eso-. John le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Se quedó con eso durante un momento. -Gracias.

Se sonrieron cálidamente y John confirmó que iba en serio inclinándose y dándole un suave beso en los labios y pasando su mano por el lado de la cara de Sherlock. Sherlock cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación durante unos pocos momentos, y John se deleitó con la visión de este hombre hermoso relajándose con su tacto. El control que tenía en ese momento, a pesar de su confusión y miedo, que pudiera hacerle esto a alguien con solo tocarle. Le excitaba y le aterrorizaba al mismo tiempo. Luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, Sherlock abrió los ojos con determinación.

-Bien, ¿qué tal algo de té? -. Saltó del sofá con energía renovada. -Querías leer algo más de tus blogs hoy ¿verdad? Me encargaré del té y tú ponte cómodo. Yo también tengo que leer así que puedo dejarte con lo tuyo.

Mientras John miraba a Sherlock dirigirse a la cocina, su corazón se hinchó. Ambos estaban en una montaña rusa de emociones en ese momento, pero le encantaba la forma en la que Sherlock siempre volvía al confort de las tareas domésticas para sacarlos de ahí. Permaneció durante un momento simplemente deleitándose con la idea de que sabía que amaba a este hombre. Realmente le amaba. Aquí estaban juntos ahora, abriéndose camino a través de todo y apoyándose el uno al otro. No podía imaginarse necesitando otra cosa.


	4. Domesticado

John se puso cómodo en el escritorio. Desde aquí podía ver la ventana y un poco del ajetreo fuera en la calle Baker. Ver el mundo seguir como siempre fuera le inquietaba. Aquí estaba, mirando su pasado, leyendo sus palabras poco familiares con la esperanza de que pudiera activar algún tipo de cambio mágico en él. Para él era monumental, reservado, incluso emocionante. Aun así, para la gente fuera, la vida seguía con normalidad. No se sentía bien.

Sherlock estaba tumbado en el sofá con un libro apoyado en su estómago y contra sus muslos, con las rodillas dobladas para hacer de atril. Un cojín le sujetaba la cabeza, su té peligrosamente apoyado en su platillo encima de su pecho, como si esto fuera su forma normal de estudiar. John sonrió para sí. Aquí estaban, acomodados en felicidad doméstica. Este hombre, este hombre hermoso y él. Soltó un suspiro nervioso pero satisfecho.

Volviendo a su pantalla examinó los archivos. Algunos días leía los blogs en orden de fechas para ganar algo de contexto y otros días disfrutaba seleccionándolos al azar. A veces se echaba reír por sus reflexiones ingenuas de su yo más joven y otras veces estas eran fascinantes y profundas. Se colocó en su silla para ponerse más cómodo mientras seleccionaba un documento para leer y tomaba un sorbo de su té.

_Blog – ¡Noche de cita!_

_Tengo una cita a ciegas esta noche. Mike me ha juntado con esta chica—su nombre es Sarah. He estado muy desesperado por conocer a alguien agradable. Por encontrar a una chica agradable que le caiga bien a mis padres. Mike la conoció en su laboratorio de química y dice que es estupenda. La cosa es que tengo que admitir que después de tanto tiempo siendo soltero y pensando que necesitara hacer esto…bueno, hoy estoy un poco inseguro. Tal vez sean solo los nervios. Simplemente parece un poco trágico y un poco desesperado, y un poco…tarde._

_Sherlock y yo hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo estudiando juntos. De hecho, todo el tiempo. Es solo que hay una energía a su alrededor que me deja sin aliento. Como que quiero pasar cada minute posible a su alrededor y aprendiendo de él. Una intensidad con la que sencillamente parezco conectar. Quiero decir, somos amigos. Solo somos amigos. Y hemos sido solo amigos durante algún tiempo ahora. Estoy bastante seguro de que no piensa en mí de esa forma. Pero a veces la forma en la que me mira. Es una amistad intensa y no quiero que pare. Estoy ansioso por verle cada día. La vida no es aburrida alrededor de él._

_Solo estoy siendo idiota. Claramente no está interesado en mí de esa manera. Creo que es el tiempo de persona que lo diría si así fuera. De hecho, ya le he preguntado sobre relaciones. A Mike le gusta incoridarnos sobre ello así que el tema ha salido varias veces. Su respuesta siempre es muy…obtusa. Ni siquiera estoy seguido de que él quiera relaciones de esa forma. Y no es que piense que tan siquiera quiera yo eso. Con él. En realidad, al principio estaba un poco decepcionado. Y luego estuvo bien. Somos amigos. Somos buenos amigos. Puedo contarle cualquier cosa. Pero siento que, si voy y conozco a esta Sarah, y es encantadora eso hará, no sé, arruinará las cosas entre Sherlock y yo. Cambiará las cosas. Y no sé si quiero eso. Pero solo es una cena. ¿Qué daño hará el ir y por lo menos conocerla?_

_Blog – Solo uno rápido_

_Bien, estoy en casa después de la cita y tenía que añadir algo más. La he conocido. Y es encantadora. Realmente encantadora en una forma completa y dulce. Divertida e inteligente. Y guapa. Nos besamos al despedirnos y estuvo…bien. Me gusta. Sin duda la veré de nuevo. Sarah. Sarah podría muy bien ser algo especial._

_Blog – El berrinche de Sherlock_

_Hoy Mike, Sherlock y yo estábamos comiendo, rodeados de libros y apuntes y discutiendo nuestro último trabajo. Ha sido un día encantador y cálido así que aprovechamos la oportunidad para sentarnos fuera y trabajar juntos mientras comíamos._

_Bueno, todo estaba bien. Hasta que Sarah llegó. Nos vio y se acercó para saludar. En cuanto llegó allí, Sherlock se puso raro. Dejó de hablar. Sarah estaba intentando mucho conocerle y ser parte de nuestro pequeño grupo. Pero estuvo frío, rayando en lo borde diría. Le llamé la atención por ello y él cogió las cosas y se marchó._

_¿No sé cómo se supone que haga que esto funcione? Claramente ella le cae mal. No me hablará de ella. Ha estado evitando mis llamadas. No sé cómo se supone que mantenga felices a mi amigo y a mi novia. Es frustrante. Sherlock no es exactamente el tipo de persona a la que te puedas acercar y simplemente tener una conversación. Incluso después de ser amigos durante un par de años sé eso. Sherlock la mayoría de las veces es difícil. Y estoy acostumbrado a ello. Pero ahora cuando importa, y quiero que se lleven bien no tengo ni idea de como afrontar esto. ¿Cómo voy a arreglar esto para que pueda tener a mi amigo y a mi novia?_

_Blog – Perdido_

_Le echo de menos. Echo de menos nuestro tiempo juntos. Han pasado semanas. SEMANAS. No ha asistido a clases. No contesta ni mis llamadas ni mensajes. Incluso fui a su piso y no estaba ahí. Al principio estaba preocupado. Ahora estoy enfadado. Le echo de menos, pero estoy enfadado. ¿Por qué no me habla? Sarah ha sido estupenda. Es muy paciente conmigo, pero sabe que estoy enfurruñado. Sabe que estoy frustrado. Incluso pasar tiempo con ella no es lo suficiente para distraerme del hecho que le echo de menos. Me estoy volviendo loco._

\- ¿Cómo va? -, preguntó Sherlock desde el sofá sin mirar pero claramente aburrido ya con su estudio.

-Es extraño-, contestó John mirando para ver si Sherlock estaba mirando. 

-¿Qué es? -. Finalmente miró de reojo a John.

-Leer mis palabras. Sé que soy yo—mi voz, mi recuerdo de los días mientras pasaron. Pero es extraño leerlo y no recordarlo. Me siento dudando lo que leo—no sé si es verdad o no. Quiero decir, por supuesto que probablemente es, pero…-. No sabía cómo explicar este sentimiento dentro, esta incomodidad.

\- ¿Puedo…puedo acercarme y sentarme contigo? Solías leerme algunos de tus blogs. Me gustaba. ¿Podría sentarme contigo y escuchar? Podría decirte si son ciertos-. La oferta de Sherlock fue tan delicada y dulce que John no pudo negarse.

-Por supuesto, puedes-. John hizo un gesto a la silla opuesta a él. Sherlock cerró su libro y cogió el cojín de detrás de su cabeza. Colocando su taza de té en la mesa de al lado cuando se puso de pie. Se acercó y en lugar de sentarse en la silla opuesta tiró el cojín bajo la mesa y se tumbó ahí, a los pies de John.

John sonrió. Recordó entonces que Sherlock le había contado esto. Que solía sentarse así bajo la mesa y escuchar. Le hizo sonreír. No esperó a que Sherlock se acomodara antes de empezar a compartir sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Sabes? Te amaba mucho, Sherlock. incluso antes de que fuéramos pareja. Eso está muy claro. No sabía cómo decírtelo-, admitió John.

-Y yo no sabía cómo decírtelo. Menudo par éramos-, bromeó Sherlock intentando aliviar el humor de John.

-Es triste. Siento como si hubiéramos desperdiciado tanto tiempo—al no decir nada así-, dijo John más para sí que para Sherlock.

\- ¿Dónde estás? -, animó Sherlock no queriendo aceptar ese pensamiento.

-No me habías hablado durante semanas. No me lo tomé bien-, empezó John.

-Oh sí. Eso es verdad, **no** te lo tomaste bien-, rio Sherlock suavemente mientras lo decía, lo cual John encontró confuso, pero obviamente Sherlock sabía más sobre como se desarrolló entre ellos. John no estaba seguro de si lo encontraba divertido. Por lo que había leído, realmente le costó el estar separado de Sherlock. ¿Por qué sería eso divertido?

\- ¿Por qué te mantuviste alejado? -, preguntó abiertamente John.

Sherlock colocó la mano sobre la pantorrilla de John, envolviendo su mano suavemente alrededor de su pierna como apoyo, dándose cuenta de que John no estaba preparado para tomarse esto a la ligera. -No podía soportarlo, John. Verte con Sarah. Era tan encantadora, tan exactamente lo que había imaginado que te merecías. Y yo estaba…-, dejó de hablar, pensando.

John miró hacia abajo entre sus brazos, echándose atrás en su silla para poder ver apropiadamente a Sherlock bajo la mesa. - ¿Estabas qué?

-No estaba nada así. Nunca iba a estar así. Y ella te hizo feliz y me hizo pensar que no habría universo donde pudiera conseguir estar contigo. No de la manera en la que realmente quería. No solo probablemente no estabas interesado en hombres de ninguna manera por lo que había supuesto, pero incluso si lo hubieras **estado** , simplemente nunca habría sido el tipo de persona que querías. Al menos eso es lo que pensé. Me cuestioné todo. Todos esos momentos que habíamos compartido que pensé que podrían haber significado algo, me di cuenta de que no podrían ser nada en absoluto. Porque tú estabas con ella. Y realmente te gustaba-, admitió Sherlock. hizo que el corazón de John le doliera por él. Realmente le había hecho daño a Sherlock cuando estuvo con Sarah. Su amistad, sus esperanzas de más. Había hecho eso.

\- ¿Eso es por lo que te mantuviste lejos de mí? -, preguntó John esperando que Sherlock ofreciera más información, más detalle sobre lo que había pasado.

-Fue más fácil de esa forma. Por lo menos para mí-, dijo Sherlock simplemente sin explicarse. Y se incorporó desde debajo de la mesa. - ¿Qué tal si nos organizo algo de cena? -, ofreció.

Y John admitió para sí que una vez más estaba decepcionado. Sherlock obviamente estaba incómodo hablando de Sarah y de como habían estado las cosas entre ellos mientras John estaba con ella. Cerró su portátil. Probablemente era un buen momento para dejar de leer y simplemente darle a Sherlock algo de atención.


	5. El beso

-John, ¿estás preparado? -, preguntó Claire.

-Sí, creo que sí-, contestó tentativamente ya cómodo y colocado en el sofá. La rutina se estaba haciendo casi reconfortante para él. Tumbarse en sofá y aceptar los recuerdos que lentamente estaban siendo unidos. Se sentía como si cada vez su corazón también estuviera siendo unido, así como su cerebro.

-Vale, bien, creo que nuestras últimas sesiones han ido bien. Me gustaría continuar de la misma manera e ir hacia algunos momentos más largos con el tiempo, entre tú y Sherlock. Algo significativo entre vosotros. Quiero que pienses en eso cuando empieces a caminar por ese pasillo hoy.

John sintió un zumbido de emoción en el pecho. Estaba ansioso por volver otra vez. No tenía miedo. Cerró los ojos y estaba de pie con confianza en su pasillo imaginario. Hoy las luces parecían más brillantes. No había reloj en la pared esta vez y las luces eran completamente diferentes, proporcionado un brillo más radiante. ¿Tal vez una señal de su confianza en aumento en este proceso? No estaba seguro. Pero incluso la alfombra era más brillante, y las paredes. Parecía mucho menos turbio y terrorífico de lo que lo hizo al principio. El trozo oscuro al final de su pasillo era mucho menos siniestro y más atrayente y antes de que se lo pidieran, John se encontró a sí mismo caminando con seguridad hacia ahí, su velocidad aumentando, preparado para meterse en el vacío. Cuando se metió en la oscuridad, oyó un ruido fuerte y abrió los ojos para ver su mano presionando con fuerza un libro de una biblioteca sobre una mesa.

Se fijó en sus alrededores y claramente estaba en la biblioteca de una universidad.

La mesa, una mesa grande de madera cubierta de libros, algunos abiertos, algunos cerrados y cuadernos. Las luces de la pared eran las mismas que las de su pasillo mental y se maravilló brevemente por cómo su mente ya parecía saber dónde iba a acabar incluso antes de empezar. Pequeños toques de su memoria, detalles al azar que habían coloreado la decoración en la entrada de su mente. El cerebro era fascinante.

Fijándose más en sus alrededores, había filas de estanterías, unos pocos estudiantes moviéndose entre ellas buscando libros y se habían parado para mirar directamente a John, el ruido fuerte claramente culpa suya.

Cuando miró enfrente de él, Sherlock estaba sentado ahí, obviamente el creador del desastre de libros. Su cara parecía sorprendida y avergonzada, un rubor creciéndole en las mejillas. John había causado una escena, golpeando la mesa con el libro y antes de que su cerebro averiguara qué estaba pasando, su boca ya estaba hablando.

\- ¿De verdad que vas en serio ahora mismo, Sherlock? -, gritó John.

- **Shhh, John, baja la voz** -, susurró Sherlock fuertemente, pero evitando el contacto visual furiosamente, comprobando quién más estaba mirando.

\- ¿Por qué debería? -, empezó John observando la cara de Sherlock, esperando el contacto visual.

- **Porque estás en una biblioteca y no necesitamos que el mundo entero lo oiga** -, interrumpió Sherlock, finalmente estableciendo contacto visual, incorporándose ligeramente, inclinándose hacia delante para tirar de la chaqueta de John y hacer que se sentara.

-No, Sherlock-, respondió John, soltando su chaqueta del agarre de Sherlock. - ¿Por qué estás siendo un completo imbécil? He estado intentando hablar contigo durante días… ¡semanas! Y ahora estás aquí, sentado en la biblioteca ¡cómo si no hubiera estado escribiéndote o llamándote! ¡Me he estado volviendo loco! -, gritó John.

-No sé qué quieres decir-, dijo Sherlock altivamente, mirando hacia abajo a su libro y fingiendo leer.

-Por supuesto que lo sabes, te has estado saltando clases e ignorándome durante…semanas.

A John no le gustó haber acabado en este recuerdo. ¿Por qué querría recordar este de entre todos los recuerdos? No le gustaba esto para nada y su corazón se aceleró con horror en vez de emoción.

\- ¿Lo he hecho? No me había dado cuenta. No fue intencional-, dijo Sherlock casualmente levantándose de la silla y yendo a la estantería con un libro en la mano. John fue detrás de él con enfado. Sherlock colocó el libro y cogió otro del estante antes de volver hacia la mesa, John bloqueándole el camino.

-Por supuesto…Sherlock-. John bajó la voz, pero la agresividad borboteando bajo la superficie era muy clara. También miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que la gente había dejado de mirar. -Por supuesto que fue intencional. Solíamos hablar todos los días. Pasaba tiempo contigo todos los días. Me estás ignorando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por Sarah? -. Su mirada era acusadora pero también un poco herida.

Sherlock esquivó a John y volvió a su silla. -John, sé serio. Simplemente estaba ocupado con el trabajo que tenemos que hacer y con el estudio para los exámenes-, dijo frívolamente por encima del hombro, recolocando el caos de libros sobre la mesa como si realmente fuera a trabajar.

-Piensas que soy un idiota, pero no lo soy. Habrías terminado ese trabajo la primera noche. Siempre lo haces. Estabas ignorándome-. John puso los ojos en blanco. Era algo acerca de Sherlock que era irritante. Era muy rápido acabando todo. El hecho de que pretendiera usarlo como excusa era insultante. John miró alrededor de nuevo, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera escuchando su conversación. - ¿Estás…estás **enfadado** conmigo? -, exigió John.

-No, por supuesto que no-, se burló Sherlock evitando el contacto visual mientras ojeaba su nuevo libro.

-Entonces ¿qué pasa? -, preguntó con más fuerza señalando hacia la mesa como si de alguna manera demostrara más firmeza.

-Nada, John. De verdad-. Sherlock intentó sonar tranquilizador pero su voz tembló un poco y John lo notó.

-Sherlock-. Se inclinó hacia delante y puso la mano sobre la mitad del libro para bloquear los intentos de Sherlock por leer, para demostrar que no se lo estaba tragando. -Mírame a los ojos y di eso-, exigió.

Sherlock no levantaba la mirada. No le pudo dar a John sus ojos. Lo vería, lo **sabría**.

- **Sherlock** -, presionó John.

\- ¡¿Qué?!-, explotó Sherlock defensivamente, cerrando el libro con un resoplido.

-Es solo que, te estás comportando como…-, empezó John, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo terminar. _¿Realmente quiero tener esto al descubierto? ¿Debería incluso sacar el tema?_ Se echó hacia atrás para ser menos intimidante con la esperanza de que animara a Sherlock a hablar.

\- ¿Como qué? -, se enfurruñó echándose hacia atrás con los brazos cruzados, retando a John a terminar ese pensamiento.

-Olvídalo-. John se paró incómodamente.

-No, en serio, ¿qué? -, siguió adelante.

-Te estás comportando como si estuvieras **celoso** -, declaró John y la frase se quedó en el aire entre ellos, altamente cargada. Sherlock solo miraba fijamente. Eso le había pillado desprevenido. Claramente de repente estaba incómodo y John podía sentir el cerebro de Sherlock moverse furiosamente antes de decidir cómo responder.

\- ¿Crees que estoy **celoso**? -, contestó finalmente con un resoplido. - ¿De qué?

-De Sarah. De mi pasando tiempo con ella-, dijo.

Incluso cuando salió de su boca sonaba estúpido. Todo este tiempo habían sido amigos y nunca habían hablado del elefante en la sala. Del hecho de que se hubieran convertido en alguien tan importante para el otro y ahora las cosas hubieran cambiado. Habían sido amigos durante casi dos años. Pero en los últimos meses, antes de que Sarah apareciese, había habido algo extra en aumento entre ellos—miradas robadas y momentos intensos más allá de la amistad—y nunca lo habían discutido. Nunca se había necesitado discutirlo. Simplemente era una entidad propia y John había sido tan posesivo acerca de ella como Sherlock. Sabía que Sarah lo había cambiado. No solo estaba seguro de que Sherlock no estaba feliz por ello, pero él mismo se había dado cuenta de una frustración creciente por el hecho de que no podía ver a Sherlock tan a menudo. Había echado de menos el tiempo que compartían e incluso se había encontrado a sí mismo resintiendo a Sarah por ello. Por el hecho de que sabía que Sherlock y Sarah no iban a llevarse bien y tenía que elegir. Suponía que algo de esta discusión era su propia frustración saliendo también. Quería hacérselo pagar a Sherlock y parecía no poder frenarse a sí mismo. Una parte de él esperaba que Sherlock pudiera ser el que lo admitiera primero. Si presionaba lo suficientemente fuerte.

-No seas ridículo-, contestó Sherlock empezando a guardar algunos libros. John estaba seguro de que se estaba inclinando hacia un respiro en la conversación para hacer su retirada.

-Entonces dime-, dijo John sentándose finalmente con una demostración de interés.

-Estás siendo ridículo, John. No estoy celoso. Estoy completamente bien con ello. Parece perfectamente encantadora-. Sherlock intentó sonar tan alegre como era posible y no le pegaba. A John no le gustó para nada. Sherlock estaba evitando todo contacto visual mientras lo decía, metiendo libros y apuntes en su mochila.

\- ¿Cómo lo ibas a saber? ¡Ni siquiera le hablas! No te cae bien. Lo has dejado muy claro. Te conozco-, espetó esperando sacar una respuesta más grande.

-No sabes **todo** sobre mí-, contestó Sherlock, y dolió. John sintió un pinchazo en el pecho por eso. Quería ser el único que supiera todo sobre Sherlock. incluso como su mejor y único amigo. Permaneció ahí sin palabras durante un momento. Quería decirle algo igual de hiriente pero no pudo.

-Tal vez no. Tal vez no sepa todo. Pero sé que estás ocultando algo-, intentó.

-John, de verdad. Déjalo. Siento que haya estado…distraído últimamente. Pero también lo has estado **tú** -. Sherlock definitivamente era el mejor al lanzar insultos y darle justo donde más le dolía a John.

-Has sido borde con Sarah cada vez que la has visto. Estoy saliendo con ella, Sherlock, por supuesto que he estado distraído. Y ahora tú no me contestas las llamadas. ¿Cómo se supone que te voy a ver entonces? -, ofreció John.

-Vale. Bien. ¿Quieres hacer esto? -, comprobó brevemente y cuadró los hombros, los brazos cruzados defensivamente. -No me cae bien-, admitió finalmente.

-Ahí. ¿Era tan difícil? -, contestó John rápidamente, luego tragó con fuerza, procesándolo mientras intentaba fingir que no le molestaba, sus brazos cruzándose sobre su cuerpo defensivamente como eco de la postura de Sherlock. Eran igual de cabezotas.

-No lo sé ¿lo **fue**? ¿Fue duro **oírlo**? -, dijo Sherlock cruelmente, sus ojos entrecerrándose con enfado.

John cogió aire y se sentó apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa en derrota, dándose cuenta de que no quería pelearse con Sherlock.

\- ¿De verdad no te cae bien? -, ahora parecía triste, decepcionado.

-No. No lo hace. No es lo suficientemente buena para ti-, dijo directamente y un poco inmediatamente, luego volvió a andar con los libros para evitar el contacto visual.

-Bueno, ella es la única persona durante mucho tiempo en un kilómetro a la redonda que ha tenido cierto interés en mí y yo… ¡dios Sherlock! -, John finalmente soltó con frustración, frotándose la cara con las manos.

\- ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejar que lo disfrute? Ha sido…lo suficientemente duro sin ti haciéndolo más difícil-, admitió John.

Sherlock tragó. No había tenido la intención de ser tan cruel, pero estaba enfadado con John por encontrarle. Por querer tener esta conversación. Por querer a Sarah. Simplemente no sabía cómo sentirse cómodo con todo esto.

-Lo siento-, dijo Sherlock finalmente, mirando por fin a John a los ojos.

Permanecieron ahí incómodamente uno a cada lado de la mesa. Solo mirándose a los ojos.

-Realmente no es tu culpa. **Yo** lo siento. Ella es difícil. Honestamente es agotador. Y echo de menos nuestra rutina normal—tú y yo. Todo era…más simple contigo-, soltó John exasperado.

Sherlock sonrió para sí. -No era mi intención hacer las cosas más complicadas. De verdad.

-No lo haces, de verdad. No eres tú, para nada. Tener pareja es un trabajo duro. Si ella no te gusta, no te gusta. No puedo obligaros a ambos a ser amigos si no la soportas-, dijo John tristemente.

-No he dicho eso. No es tan mala, yo solo…-. Sherlock no sabía cómo acabar el pensamiento.

John miró a Sherlock a los ojos y parecía estar casi suplicando. Sherlock nunca lidiaba bien con expresarse de por sí, mucho menos expresar sus pensamientos sobre la novia de John sin ofender a ninguno de ellos. Le costaba.

-Sherlock, no pasa nada. Lo siento. No debería haber gritado. Solo…necesito que vuelva mi mejor amigo-. John intentó ser gentil.

-Lo sé, tienes razón-, acordó Sherlock asintiendo. Pero sonaba triste sobre ello. John se preguntaba si esto era irreparable. _¿Voy a tener que elegir entre Sherlock y Sarah?_

Se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo, en punto muerto.

\- ¿La vas a ver esta noche? -, preguntó Sherlock finalmente.

-No, tiene algo-, murmuró John, despreocupado encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vale-, asintió Sherlock sin nada más que añadir.

Se quedaron de nuevo en silencio. Extrañamente se sentía más reconfortante que incómodo. La biblioteca estaba bastante en silencio a esta hora de la noche, pero John podía oír algo de actividad cerca del mostrador. Era cerca de la hora de la cena así que la gente estaba acabando el día y guardando las cosas o sacando libros.

\- ¿Quieres…coger una pizza o algo? -, ofreció Sherlock de repente.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? - John estaba sorprendido. Sherlock se quedó con la pregunta durante un momento. Como si se arrepintiera de haber preguntado.

-Podría comer-, acabó compartiendo.

\- ¿De **verdad** tienes hambre? -. John subió las cejas en shock.

-Pasa a veces-, confesó. John le dio otra mirada sorprendida. Este era un comportamiento raro para Sherlock. Normalmente John tenía que obligarle a comer algo cuando pasaban tiempo juntos. Especialmente cuando estaba centrado en el trabajo del curso.

-Vale, claro-, asintió, parcialmente para ver lo que en realidad podría pasar.

-De todas formas, aquí no estoy llegando a ningún sitio. Todos los libros útiles han sido sacados-, admitió Sherlock en una forma de explicación—como si eso diera alguna pista de por qué de repente estaba ofreciendo comer comida.

-Vale, bueno, ¿necesitas ayuda? -, le preguntó John haciendo un gesto hacia los libros todavía dispersados sobre la mesa.

-Claro. Cogeré estos-, dijo mientras le daba una pila a John y terminaba de guardar sus otros libros y bolígrafos en su mochila de cuero. John se rio para sí. Sherlock siempre estaba vestido de manera inmaculada y con una mochila cara de cuero. A veces se preguntaba cómo alguien así llegaba a pensar mucho de John con sus jerséis viejos y sus zapatos rozados. Con una beca. Honestamente se sentía un poco como un caso de caridad, pero de alguna manera este hombre había considerado a John lo suficientemente interesante y merecedor para pasar sus días juntos, estudiando y compartiendo amistad. Y John le había echado muchísimo de menos. Pero eran de mundos diferentes. Sherlock nunca pensaría en John como algo más que un amigo. John lo sabía. No estaba en la misma liga que Sherlock.

Después de que Sherlock hubiera cogido todo lo que necesitaba salieron juntos en silencio de la biblioteca. John llevando la mitad de los libros, Sherlock con su mochila y la otra mitad de libros. _Para alguien que no ha encontrado nada útil se está llevando una gran pila de libros a casa_ , pensó John para sí.

John no podía pensar en qué decir—después de llegar con ese arrebato y después de no haber visto a este hombre durante semanas, de repente simplemente había una quietud cómoda entre ellos. No quería interrumpirla. Simplemente era agradable caminar juntos. Desde que llegó a la biblioteca el sol se había puesto y la luz del crepúsculo había pasado a una noche oscura temprana con las luces del campus brillando con color amarillo a intervalos regulares por el sendero. El cielo estaba nublado así que no había estrellas y había un ligero zumbido de truenos en la distancia. John podía ver gente dirigiéndose a coches o caminando hacia el bus que estaba un poco más adelante en el camino. La gente se estaba dirigiendo a casa para la noche. Mas allá en el sendero, giraron una esquina hacia un carril más oscuro. Las luces estaban menos cuidadas en esta parte del campus por lo que la gente no la frecuentaba, pera a Sherlock siempre le había gustado tomar este camino a través del campus porque era más privado. Era su ruta usual—John la conocía bien, caminando por ella sin tan siquiera pensar. Los dos paseaban por aquí a menudo y hablaban sobre teorías científicas y otros deberes. Había echado muchísimo de menos eso. Mientras seguían caminando, los truenos se volvieron más frecuentes y parecían estar acercándose, la temperatura cayendo muy ligeramente. John acercó más a él la pila de libros como si pudiera darle algo de calidez. La brisa empezó a crecer a su alrededor, las hojas en el suelo danzando en sus pies. Un repentino destello de un relámpago más cerca de los esperado les sorprendió, captando su atención.

\- ¿Es eso…? -, le preguntó a Sherlock, el ruido haciéndose más fuerte y acercándose a cada segundo. Ambos se giraron para mirar hacia atrás. Aunque el camino estaba oscuro, el ruido era inconfundible. La lluvia estaba dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Por el ruido lluvia muy fuerte. La tormenta les había alcanzado, viajando en su dirección a una velocidad alarmante. Podían oírla detrás de ellos como una carga de caballería, a punto de cazarles. Se miraron el uno al otro y luego a los libros en sus manos.

-Oh, no traje mi paraguas-, lamentó Sherlock. - ¡Los libros de la biblioteca!

Cuando la lluvia les golpeó empezaron a correr. Estaban demasiado lejos en el camino para volver a la biblioteca y Sherlock recordó que había un soportal más adelante así que corrió y John le siguió. Sherlock puso su bolsa de piel y los libros extras contra su cuerpo y envolvió un lado de su abrigo alrededor de ellos, John colocando su montón de libros bajo su jersey en un débil intento de protegerlos. La lluvia era lo suficientemente pesada para hacerles daño y entrecerraron los ojos contra el torrente de lluvia, intentando mantener un ojo en el camino. Finalmente llegaron a la seguridad del soportal. Era un extraño rincón metido en una colina con un semicírculo de cemento y un tejado de hojalata. Algunos posters con eventos estaban en la pared, pero estaban desgastados o ya bien anticuados, algunos pelados en las esquinas para enseñar restos de posters más viejos. Sherlock siempre se había preguntado por el propósito de este lugar en sus paseos. Sin mesa o bancos, simplemente era un extraño espacio pequeño, tal vez inacabado, con un misterioso propósito. En cualquier caso, era perfecto para lo que necesitaban: refugio. La curva de la pared les protegía de la lluvia, lo suficientemente dura para hacerles daño en los oídos mientras atacaba el tejado de hojalata. Lucharon por recuperar el aliento entre ataques de risa, incapaz de hablar, Sherlock finalmente puso los libros y su bolsa en el suelo y se removió el pelo, goteando por toda su camisa y los libros que tanto habían intentado proteger. El agua de la lluvia aterrizó en el suelo de cemento e hizo patrones oscuros, casi artísticos sobre el.

A John le recordó a un perro sacudiéndose el pelaje después de un baño y sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo por lo ridículo de toda la situación. Se limpió un poco la chaqueta y soltó un suspiro. - ¡Oh, eso fue ridículo! ¿Qué acaba de pasar? -, preguntó mientras se reía de nuevo.

Sherlock estaba observando a John atentamente. -Elegí un buen día para sacar una pila de libro y olvidar el paraguas-, se rio para sí mismo. Una suave risa que retumbó dentro de él y resonó también en John, haciendo eco en los alrededores de cemento.

-Cierto-, sonrió John. Cuando miró a Sherlock, notó que había algo más en la forma en la que estaba mirando a John. No podía decir qué. Como que quería decir algo, pero no sabía cómo. Y luego igual de rápidamente la expresión desapareció, como si se la hubiera imaginado. Permanecieron ahí solo con respiraciones pesadas y mirándose el uno al otro.

John sacó finalmente los libros de debajo de su jersey y los colocó sobre el suelo encima de la pila de Sherlock, apoyándose contra la pared otra vez, junto a Sherlock.

Ambos miraron al montón de libros ahí sobre el suelo, juntos. Su risa se apagó, sus respiraciones volviendo a la normalidad. Los ruidos de sus respiraciones rebotando en la curva del rincón, solo el ruido de la lluvia acompañándolos.

-John. Lo siento…-, dijo Sherlock finalmente sin hacer contacto visual, solo centrándose en los libros. -…por lo de Sarah.

-Lo sé-, contestó John mirando a Sherlock quien finalmente giró la cabeza para hacer contacto visual.

-Si Sarah te hace feliz, entonces estoy feliz por ti. **Por supuesto** que lo estoy-, dijo formalmente volviendo a mirar al suelo. De repente, el aire entre ellos había cambiado y la conversación se volvió seria otra vez.

John miró a este hombre. Este amigo maravilloso sin el que no podía vivir, quien había intentado decirle que Sarah no era la adecuada para él. Este amigo que le había evitado durante semanas, a pesar de no tener otros amigos. Sherlock no parecía ser capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Simplemente apoyado ahí, con la cabeza agachada, los rizos encima de sus ojos y goteando con el agua de la lluvia por su cara. Su abrigo también tenía gotas por todos lados y John estaba fascinado observando algunas de las gotas absorberse en el abrigo y algunas rodando por él, sus rizos añadiendo más gotas al trozo húmedo en el suelo que se estaba formando alrededor de ellos. Cuando Sherlock inspiraba, los rizos se apartaban ligeramente de su cara y luego cuando exhalaba volvían de nuevo a tocar sus mejillas, haciendo que las gotas se deslizaran por la piel.

John no sabía por qué, pero de repente tuvo la urgencia de estirarse. Se apartó de la pared y se puso frente a Sherlock. Con Sherlock apoyado contra la pared, por una vez John tenía la ventaja de la altura y miró fijamente los rizos más de cerca, fascinado. Dio un paso más, poniéndose justo entre los pies de Sherlock que estaban separados para equilibrar su peso. Sherlock lo miró, confundido por la razón por la que se metería en su espacio personal de esa manera.

Luego sin hablar, John estiró la mano. Sherlock dio un respingo cuando su mano se acercó.

\- ¿Qué estás…? -, preguntó defensivamente. John estableció contacto visual con él durante un segundo.

-Solo…-, empezó con una mirada firme. Sherlock buscó sus ojos para ver lo que John estaba pensando. John pensó en ese momento que parecía muy perdido y aun así de alguna manera esperanzado.

-Solo **permíteme** …-. Y John se estiró y tocó el rizo más largo, sujetándolo entre su pulgar y su dedo índice, escurriendo la humedad y sintiendo la suave textura del pelo de Sherlock contra su dedo. EL agua de la punta de su rizo cayó en la palma de la mano de John y se deslizó por su brazo, bajo la chaqueta, el agua fría cosquilleándole la piel.

Echó hacia atrás el rizo y lo colocó tras la oreja de Sherlock, con ternura, los ojos sobre los rizos todo el tiempo en lugar de mirar a Sherlock, su mano permaneciendo ahí. Sherlock estaba paralizado. No podía entender qué estaba haciendo John. Su respiración era superficial, estaba seguro de que si su respiración era mayor haría que John huyera o se desvaneciera.

-Adoro estos rizos-, dijo John simplemente usando su pulgar para pasar por la mejilla de Sherlock para apartar algo del agua que había todavía ahí.

Cuando finalmente miró a los ojos de Sherlock, estaban ligeramente asustados y le recordó a John a un animal abandonado—esa mirada ligeramente esperanzada mezclada con la expectación de la decepción. Permanecieron ahí sin moverse durante lo que pareció un tiempo muy largo. Solo los dos en este refugio diminuto, la lluvia pesada la única banda sonora, nadie en kilómetros a la redonda.

John tomó una decisión y se inclinó hacia delante.

-John…-, dijo Sherlock casi como advertencia, pero fue interrumpido cuando John presionó los labios contra esta criatura sagrada, sin prestar atención a su ruego.

Los labios de Sherlock eran inesperadamente cálidos y John soltó un ruido de sorpresa. Se apartó para mirar a Sherlock, quien había cerrado los ojos, así que añadió su otra mano al otro lado de la cara de Sherlock para sujetarle suavemente la mandíbula a ambos lados y le besó más firmemente esta vez.

A pesar de la calidez de sus labios, Sherlock tembló. John quería ver cómo estaba, ver si tenía frío por la lluvia, o si estaba aterrorizado, pero no había manera en la que John fuera a detenerse ahora. Los fuegos artificiales que se encendieron en su pecho simplemente con ese pequeño contacto le sorprendieron. Durante un breve momento sintió pavor de que podría en realidad haber acabado de destruir su amistad entera. Echándola a perder con mazo bastante grande al dar este paso. No era algo que había pensado detenidamente o algo que hubiera hecho más allá de sus propias fantasías. Sherlock no le había dado ninguna inclinación de que esto fuera algo que quisiera aparte de las miradas bastante intensas, pero ¿quién demonios sabía lo que eso significaba? Así que esto era un riesgo colosal que tomar. John nunca había besado a un hombre, nunca había querido. Pero algo acerca de Sherlock siempre le había intrigado. Y aun así sin tener ni idea de cómo Sherlock se sentiría con esto, John se había inclinado. Casi estaba demasiado asustado para parar y ver cuál era la reacción de Sherlock.

Justo cuando se dio cuenta de que necesitaría apartarse y enfrentarse a una posible diatriba, Sherlock envolvió los brazos alrededor de John, acercándolo más contra su cuerpo y abrió la boca para dejar que John se metiera más. El cambio repentino en este suave beso hacia una clara aceptación para más fue eléctrico. John soltó un gemido no intencionado y movió las manos bajándolas por el cuello de Sherlock hasta las solapas grandes de su chaqueta, agarrándolas con fuerza en los puños para conseguir ventaja. Los dos ahora aferrados fuertemente. Su beso se hizo más frenético y John no pudo resistir dejar que su lengua pasara por los dientes de Sherlock para juntarse con la de Sherlock. El nuevo sabor encendiendo incluso más excitación en John.

Las manos de Sherlock subían y bajaban por la espalda de John en ánimo y a John le encantó la sensación de ello. De repente se sintió muy protegido y adorado. Su intensa amistad siempre se había sentido casi adictiva y John nunca podía tener demasiado Sherlock. Nunca lo entendió. Y ahora, finalmente era como si esto tuviera sentido. Tu Completamente sentido. Había cruzado una peligrosa línea y ahora no quedaba prácticamente nada entre ellos. Y se sentía tan completamente maravilloso y **correcto**.

Sherlock movió sus manos hasta la cabeza de John y suavemente lo apartó para acabar abruptamente el beso.

-John…espera, ¡¿qué… **qué estás haciendo**?!-, susurró Sherlock, de repente pareciendo asustado.

-Siempre he querido simplemente…-. John estaba en un estado soñador satisfecho, realmente no pensando para nada.

-Tú no quieres eso-, dijo Sherlock abruptamente.

\- ¿Por qué no? -. John estaba confundido. Hace un momento fueron perfectamente felices e intentó moverse hacia delante a por más.

-Tienes a Sarah-, le recordó Sherlock, cortando el rollo. La realización le golpeó con fuerza y su cabeza se dejó caer, sacudiéndose de un lado a otro como si eso pudiera cambiar la situación.

-Oh, **Sarah** -, lamentó John inclinado su frente hacia delante para apoyarla contra la de Sherlock.

-Sí, no quieres hacer esto, John-, dijo Sherlock amablemente, sus manos cayendo de la cara de John, pero lentamente bajando por los hombros de John, sus brazos y parándose en cada una de sus muñecas para sujetarlas como una señal de confort.

\- ¿ **Tú** sí? -, preguntó John levantando la cabeza para mirar a los ojos a Sherlock, esperanzado.

\- ¿Qué? -. Sherlock parecía también un poco confuso y absorto en sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Tú quieres… **esto**? -. John necesitaba oír a Sherlock darla alguna indicación de que no estaba loco por pensar que de hecho pudieran continuar esto.

Sherlock no sabía que decir. Bueno, él sabía cuál **era** la respuesta, pero no quería decírsela a John y arruinar la relación en la que en este momento estaba intentando estar.

-John, no tengo relaciones. Por muchas razones…-, empezó Sherlock con su respuesta estándar. La había regurgitado muchas veces a cualquiera que preguntaba. Estaba bastante seguro de que incluso la había usado con John en una de sus muchas conversaciones sobre el tema de relaciones. Casi se odiaba a sí mismo por decirla en alto otra vez. Especialmente a John, especialmente en este momento. Era una medida de protección, un reflejo que decía sin realmente tener intención de decir.

-Por supuesto. Te he oído decir eso una docena de veces. Pero… ¿tú… **quieres esto**? -. John no se dejó engañar por eso ni un segundo. Sherlock estaba ligeramente orgulloso de que su mejor amigo le conociera lo suficientemente bien para ver más allá de su fanfarronería y por entenderlo realmente. Sin embargo, tenía miedo de admitirlo. _¿Puedo finalmente admitir esto con John?_

-Siempre he querido esto-, dijo tan suavemente que el ruido de la lluvia casi lo ahogó. Y esa fue toda la afirmación que John necesitaba. Cogió el cuello de Sherlock y le besó de nuevo con más fuerza. Sherlock agarró la parte de atrás del abrigo de John en sus puños y lo acercó más, y el beso fue apasionado y completamente fuera de control.

-Sherlock…te he echado de menos. **Tanto** -, dijo John entre besos, completamente sobrecogido por lo asombroso que esto era, y cómo de confusamente **bien** se sentía.

Sherlock lo apartó de nuevo. -No deberíamos hacer esto. No aquí. Al menos salgamos de la lluvia y el frío para que pueda besarte apropiadamente. ¡Hace un frío que pela! ¿La calle Baker? -, ofreció.

-No, a tomar por culo eso, está demasiado lejos. Mi habitación está más cerca-, dijo John robando otro beso antes de darse la vuelta y coger la pila de libros. Sherlock cogió la otra mitad y se quedaron al borde del refugio, absorbiendo el tiempo como si nada hubiera acabado de pasar.

La lluvia se había calmado un poco pero todavía era persistente. John estaba seguro de que ya no le importaba, podría haber flotado hasta su habitación y no sentir nada más, aparte de su corazón latiendo salvajemente.

\- ¿Preparado? -, preguntó mientras se preparaban para empezar a correr en la lluvia otra vez.

-Como puedo llegar a estarlo-, contestó Sherlock con una sonrisa descarada, y John se dio cuenta de que no solo se estaba refiriendo a la lluvia. Se estaban aventurando hacia un nuevo territorio. Y Sherlock estaba de acuerdo. John nunca se había sentido tan feliz y tan emocionado.

Corrieron hacia la lluvia otra vez, los dos soltando un grito cuando el frío del agua les golpeó otra vez. El campus estaba en silencio, la mayoría de la gente obviamente había encontrado ya su camino para protegerse y se sentía raro estar corriendo tanto y no ver ni un alma. Sus zapatos hacían un ruido moderado cuando las suelas conectaban con la capa de humedad sobre el suelo, ocasionalmente haciendo un chapoteo extra cuando golpeaban un charco más grande. John podía sentir la humedad colándose por sus zapatos hacia sus calcetines, el frío empezando a atravesar su piel.

Finalmente llegaron a la residencia y Sherlock siguió a John escaleras arriba animadamente y por el pasillo hasta su habitación. Había ruidos retumbando de otras habitaciones. Conversaciones ruidosas, algunos golpes, algo de música. Todo el mundo estaba dentro y disfrutando de la tarde, secos y cálidos. Unos disparos desde una habitación cercana sobresaltaron a Sherlock.

-Ese será Anderson. Está estudiando criminología y parece creer que ver obsesivamente películas antiguas sobre crímenes cuenta como investigación-, dijo John poniendo los ojos en blanco exageradamente y los dos se rieron juntos. Siempre las ponía muy altas. Pero John estaba de alguna manera aliviado por el ruido, el cual haría su llegada discreta. La última cosa que necesitaba eran residentes cotillas.

John llegó a su habitación y su extremo del pasillo estaba mucho más calmado. Sherlock prefería la quietud calmada en este extremo. Cuando John intentó abrir su puerta, sus dedos húmedos tanteando su juego de llaves, Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante tras él plantando un pequeño beso sobre su nuca. La cabeza de John se dejó caer hacia la puerta en respuesta.

\- ¡Esta maldita llave! -, exclamó en frustración. Sherlock apoyó la cabeza contra el cuello de John y se rio sobre él, mandando escalofríos por la espalda de John. Finalmente, la llave encontró su objetivo y giró el pomo rápidamente, ansioso por que los dos entraran. El peso de Sherlock contra él hico que ambos cayeran hacia dentro de la habitación bruscamente, apenas consiguiendo no caer al suelo. Los libros son embargo, cayeron de sus manos en una pila desparramada sobre la alfombra en la entrada.

\- ¡Oh, los libros! -, exclamó John con preocupación mientras cerraba la puerta. Sherlock no se detuvo a mirar, sino que en su lugar agarró la cara de John y lo golpeo contra la puerta para besarle sinceramente de manera apropiada.

John gimió por el repentino contacto por el que ambos habían estado esperando desesperadamente. Cogió las dos solapas del cuello de Sherlock y empezó a quitarle el abrigo de los hombros. Sherlock se movió para darle un mejor acceso para quitárselo y arrojarlo al suelo. El abrigo, extra pesado por la lluvia, dio un golpe satisfactorio sobre el suelo los dos se rieron entre besos. Lo siguiente que se apartó fue la bufanda húmeda, revelando su cuello largo y blanco y besable. John no pudo resistir besarle ahí.

-Ambos estamos empapados-, consiguió decir John entre besos. -Deberíamos quitarnos todo esto.

\- ¿ **Todo**? -, dijo Sherlock juguetonamente.

-Mmm-. Fue todo lo que John consiguió decir cuando Sherlock tomó su boca de nuevo.

Sherlock apartó a John de la puerta con su abrigo y empezó a hacer lo mismo, abrigo y bufanda fuera, y lo volvió a colocar donde estaba. A John ni siquiera le importó ser empujado con fuerza contra la madera. El ligero dolor por ello era completamente erótico. Pero él quería el controlo, aunque estaba disfrutando que Sherlock fuera tan asertivo con él. Rápidamente se quitó los zapatos, aliviado por quitarse algo de la humedad de los pies. Entonces empujó a Sherlock hacia atrás, hacia el sofá manteniendo el contacto visual. Colocó a Sherlock hacia atrás sobre los cojines, sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus caderas y empezando a desabrocharse su propia camisa y quitándosela antes de inclinarse hacia delante para atacar los botones de la camisa de Sherlock. Sherlock cogió la espalda de John, subiendo y bajando por sus omoplatos, su piel estaba cálida pero húmeda de la camisa contra la que había estado. Encontró su camino por la espalda de John hasta el borde de sus vaqueros y se movió hasta la parte de adelante, hasta la hebilla del cinturón, furiosamente intentando abrirla. John se sentó hacia atrás para observar a Sherlock trabajar y los dos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, respirando pesadamente mientras la abría. Finalmente, con éxito, abrió más el cinturón y atacó el botón de los vaqueros de John, desabrochando el botón y cogiendo la cremallera…

* * *

John salió del momento y se incorporó con una repentina alarma, de vuelta en la sesión con Claire. El contraste de haber estado en un sofá diferente por la noche, a oscuras con Sherlock a de repente estar en su despacho iluminado, todavía en un sofá, pero una diferente situación hizo que se sintiera mareado. La miró momentáneamente confuso por cómo de abrupto había sido el cambio antes de saltar del sofá y correr hasta la esquina de su despacho para vaciar el contenido de su estómago en la única cosa cercana—una planta.

-Ugh-, gimió cuando acabó. -Oh dios mío. Lo siento mucho-. Estaba mortificado.

Claire se acercó a él en su lugar en el rincón, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro, frotándole suavemente con una mano y ofreciéndole un pañuelo con la otra.

-John, está perfectamente bien-, le aseguró ella.

-No se siente bien. Esto es completamente ridículo-, resopló con frustración.

-Vamos a tomar esto con pequeños pasos. Te dije eso-, le recordó. -Lo que has visto es un gran paso en la dirección correcta.

-Mi estómago pareció no pensar eso-, dijo en fría frustración, moviéndose de vuelta al sofá para ponerse los zapatos y la chaqueta con enfado.

-No, pero el hecho de que tu cerebro esté recordando algunos de estos recuerdos detalladamente es una buena señal. El hecho de que te deje revivir algo de ellos es un enorme paso hacia delante.

John estaba empezando a odiar su perspectiva positiva. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, con la situación. Solo quería marcharse de aquí. -No estoy de acuerdo. Estoy…estoy…-. No pudo encontrar las palabras en ese momento. Su cerebro todavía dándole vueltas por el recuerdo que había estado experimentando: una mezcla potente de erotismo y asco, y la decepción de haber sido arrancado del recuerdo.

-Está bien, John, usa tus palabras para expresar cómo te sientes-, le animó ella.

-Lo…siento por lo de tu planta-, espetó. Y con eso salió a toda velocidad del despacho.


	6. La realidad golpea

Sherlock había esperado a regañadientes en casa hoy. Estaba intentando ser de apoyo para John, quien había estado feliz por ir solo a terapia. Además, odiaba esa sala de espera—la demasiado silenciosa, estéril, beige sala de espera. Permanecer ahí siendo observado de arriba abajo por esa recepcionista insípida era insoportable y Sherlock siempre había tenido que resistir la necesidad de gritar. Sin embargo, lo hacía por John, y nunca se quejó. Habían estado yendo cada quince días a ver a esta psiquiatra mientras hacían malabares con sus estudios e intentaban descubrir lo de vivir juntos. Su relación estaba oscilando entre funcional y tensa, dependiendo de la semana. Sherlock simplemente estaba extasiado de tener a John de vuelta, pero estaba haciéndose más difícil mantener el ánimo de John arriba. Cuanto más tiempo estaban juntos sin ser capaces de operar normalmente como pareja, más difícil lo estaba asimilando John. Sherlock pensaba que lo normal era aburrido de todas formas, pero se le estaban agotando las opciones para tranquilizar a John y estaba empezando a sentirse aterrorizado porque no pudieran sobrevivir a esto. Esperaba que al estar lejos John pudiera sentir menos presión en sus sesiones. Aunque ahora, estaba dándose cuenta de que esperar en la calle Baker era en realidad **peor** que esa horrible sala de espera. La cita de John había sido hace horas y todavía no había vuelto a casa. Sherlock había resistido la urgencia de escribirle o llamar, confiando que John estaría en casa cuando estuviera preparado.

Así que pasó su tiempo esperando, dividido entre su violín, un experimento en la mesa de la cocina (el cual John definitivamente no aprobaría), un poco de tele basura e intentando avanzar en la lectura de su libro. Imaginó que era en cierta forma como un circuito de un gimnasio—rotando por cada tarea hasta que se aburría y continuando con la siguiente—repetir y repetir, **ad nauseam**. Había observado a gente en el parque participando en el extraño ritual de entrenamiento en circuito, pero fue solo ahora cuando reconoció la similitud. Había llegado hasta el sofá para el final de un “circuito”, su bata de seda cayendo por el lado del sofá y sus piernas largas (en su cómodo pijama de rayas) dobladas. La camiseta suave que llevaba subiéndose ligeramente enseñando sus costillas, pero no se molestó en arreglarlo mientras estaba tumbado, leyendo distraídamente su libro. _La gente que escribió estos libros realmente era idiota_ , pensó para sí. Al menos leer había distraído a su mente brevemente de John y su tardanza.

Eso fue hasta que oyó la puerta de abajo cerrarse de un portazo y el familiar sonido del suspiro de John mientras se quitaba el abrigo en la puerta y contemplaba las escaleras. Sherlock hizo un esfuerzo coordinado para mantenerse calmado, para comportarse como si nada fuera inusual cuando John entró. Sin embargo, ya podía notar que algo no iba bien, solo por el ruido de sus pies en las escaleras—pesados e irregulares. John entró incómodamente en la habitación, tropezando un poco cuando llegó. Sherlock miró por encima de su libro y estableció contacto visual con John. Para empezar, estaba borracho, el olor del alcohol viniendo con él y acre olor de humo de segunda mano. El olor hizo que los dedos de los pies de Sherlock se curvaran mientras metía la necesidad de un cigarro en su caja de Pandora de malos hábitos. John obviamente había estado en el pun. Sherlock optó por la ruta más fácil—ignorar lo obvio y hacer de abogado del diablo por ahora, por el bien de John. Antes de volver a mirar a su libro, captó el vago movimiento de los ojos de John sobre su cuerpo tumbado en el sofá, pausándose para absorber las costillas expuestas y humedecerse los labios. Sherlock apretó los labios para parar la sonrisa burlona satisfecha que sintió y volvió a poner los ojos sobre el libro.

\- ¿Qué tal fue? -, preguntó casualmente esperando haberlo hecho parecer más espontaneo de lo que se sintió.

John no respondió, simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y se fue a la cocina sin decir nada. Sherlock siguió observando por encima de su libro, pero se aseguró de ser disimulado. No iba a hacer nada para alterar a John. Su humor había coloreado todo el piso al entrar. Era turbio y pesado y Sherlock no estaba cualificado para abordarlo. John echó un vistazo al experimento en la mesa de la cocina y soltó un suspiro fuerte de frustración.

\- ¿Estábamos aburridos? -, dijo sobre su hombro sin mirar hacia atrás para una respuesta. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a la vida con Sherlock. entendía que esto era parte de los términos de vivir con su genio loco. Aun así, a John le chirriaba que la cocina estuviera hecha un desastre cuando ya no estaba de humor.

Sherlock podía oírlo cerrando con fuerza los armarios y andando por la cocina malhumorado, murmurando y maldiciendo para sí. Después de un particularmente portazo fuerte en un armario que no cerró del todo, Sherlock dedujo que John puede que hubiera cerrado en su lugar la puerta sobre un dedo.

\- ¡Mierda! -, gritó John. -Estúpida y jodida puerta-. Seguido de un portazo apropiado esta vez.

\- ¿Todo bien? -. Sherlock intentó sonar casual.

-Bien-. Salió hacia el salón balanceando una botella de whisky y un vaso en una mano. Estaba sacudiendo furiosamente la otra mano herida, parándose para chuparla e intentar calmar el dolor, luego se dejó caer con poca elegancia en su sillón.

Sherlock estaba preocupado porque John evidentemente ya había estado bebiendo, pero estaba planeando seguir. _La sesión de hoy debió de haber sido movidita_. Sherlock sintió una punzada de culpa por no haber estado ahí con John, lo cual podría haber sido suficiente para impedir que se cayera en la madriguera en la que aparentemente había decidido caer.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de ello? -, preguntó Sherlock sin hacer contacto visual, continuando fingiendo que examinaba el libro. Podía sentir el cabreo que desprendía John desde el otro lado de la habitación. No iba a pasarse de la raya.

-No especialmente-, dijo John secamente.

-Vale-, contestó Sherlock devolviendo los ojos hacia su libro pero dándole miradas de soslayo a John para vigilarlo. John estaba absorto en sus pensamientos y muy enfadado. Sherlock podía notar que se moría por decir cosas, pero también que estaba tan enfadado que no podía sacar nada. Se quedaron ahí en silencio mientras se servía un gran vaso de whisky. Se bebió el primer vaso de un solo trago. Sherlock subió las cejas pero se mantuvo callado y centrado en el libro que hacía tiempo que había dejado de leer. El segundo vaso que se sirvió lo bebió más lentamente. Moviendo el vaso en su mano, John observó cómo la luz de la ventana daba en los ángulos del vaso de cristal creando reflejos sobre la alfombra y cambiando el color del líquido ámbar de dentro del vaso mientras lo movía.

-Aunque diré esto…-, dijo John de repente como si estuvieran en mitad de una conversación. - **Nunca** te gustó Sarah-. Y lanzó una mirada acusadora hacia Sherlock, captando su atención. Sabía que Sherlock no estaba realmente leyendo. Sherlock decidió que su mejor movimiento sería seguirle la corriente a John en el estado en el que se encontraba, al menos por ahora.

-Cierto-, admitió sosteniéndole la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tan…ugh. Tan…TÚ? -, espetó John.

Sherlock decidió que esto no requería una respuesta. Subió las cejas otra vez sorprendido por este nuevo lado de John. Bueno, si era honesto, en realidad no era **nuevo**. Cuando estuvieron **juntos** antes, John tuvo muchas pataletas de frustración. Incluso este último par de meses se había hecho más gruñón mientras lidiaba con lo de compartir el piso y aceptar las frustraciones de varios recuerdos olvidados entre ellos. Sherlock pensaba realmente que era bastante adorable—los dos tenían sus propios temperamentos. Pero también le gustaba pensar que era una señal de la mejora de la memoria de John—una parte de él estaba volviendo a lo “normal”. Así que nunca resentía su humor. Aunque estaba preocupado de qué le había llevado hasta este estado ahora—parecía que algo que ver con Sarah.

John evidentemente vio algo cruzar la cara de Sherlock sin intención así que se explicó. -Hoy tuve el placer de pasar por nuestra pequeña pelea en la biblioteca-. Su atención volvió a mover el líquido alrededor del vaso y no mirar a Sherlock.

\- ¿Oh? -. Sherlock se tomó un minuto para pensar en ello mirando el libro e intentar pasar rápido por sus propios recuerdos, su frente arrugándose con el esfuerzo hasta que le llegó y se dio cuenta. - **Oh** -. Miró hacia John, sus ojos de repente iluminándose con el recuerdo.

-Sí, exactamente-, dijo John acabando con los restos en su vaso y sirviéndose otro. Sherlock claramente lo recordaba. Incluso sin mirar, John podía notar que estaba escrito por toda su cara por el movimiento en su periferia.

-Quiero decir, **empezó** muy mal. Pero creía que terminó bastante bien-, comentó Sherlock finalmente. - ¿No? -. Y le dio una pequeña y suave sonrisa, intentando relajar el ambiente. Para él era un recuerdo muy **bueno** —su primera vez juntos.

-No podría saberlo-, gruñó John tomando otro sorbo de su bebida.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -. Sherlock le miró, confundido.

-Lo normal. **Tú** lo sabes. Yo no logré ver todo ¿verdad? Lo que siempre pasa. No estoy seguro de que Claire quiere que vuelva después de vomitar en su maceta-, contestó John.

Sherlock no pudo evitar que le saliera una risa y la cubrió cerrando el libro ruidosamente y sentándose en el sofá para darle su atención a John, aclarándose la garganta rápidamente. -Oh.

-Sip-. John puntualizó el pensamiento con una oclusiva muy pronunciada y luego se humedeció los labios para absorber los restos del whisky.

-John, está bien-. Sherlock intentó calmarle. Habían pasado por esto una docena de veces. Cada vez que estaban en la cama juntos y algo físico se iniciaba, John tenía un ataque de pánico y acababa corriendo hacia el baño para vomitar. Habían conseguido estar más cómodos con el tiempo. A veces podrían besarse, a menudo podrían acurrucarse con el otro para reconfortarse, pero siempre vestidos. Siempre con límites. Siempre muy contenidos. Sherlock particularmente nunca había sido una persona lasciva. Realmente John había sido la única persona en inspirar esos sentimientos en él, y estaba muy cómodo con simplemente no tener eso en su vida. No estaba feliz sin **John** en su vida. Pero cualquier cosa extra era algo por lo que podía esperar, o tener que vivir sin algo si tenía que hacerlo. Sabía que John no era del todo como él. Realmente esto le estaba molestando mucho.

-No, realmente no. Realmente no está **bien**. Ni siquiera puedo…ni siquiera puedo **observarlo** durante la hipnosis-, se lamentó con enfado, frotándose la cara con su mano libre como si frotándose los ojos arreglara algo.

-Sí, pero cuando estás ahí, se siente real para ti—no es solo observación, John. ¿Hasta dónde llegaste? -, preguntó Sherlock antes de darse una patada mentalmente por seguir con esto.

-No importa hasta donde-, dijo John. -Nunca llego al final. **Esa** es la cuestión ¿no?

\- ¿Al menos lo estabas disfrutando? -. Sherlock esperaba que preguntar pudiera ayudar. Mantuvo la distancia, pero pensó que John parecía abierto. El whisky lo estaba relajando lo suficiente para hablar.

-No lo sé, **no lo sé** , Sherlock-. John estaba frustrado. _¿Conmigo? ¿Consigo mismo? ¿O con la situación?_ Sherlock intentó averiguarlo. -Sentí pánico. Sentí la bilis subiéndome por la garganta-, dijo John más para sí mismo.

-Sí, pero, ¿se sintió **bien**? ¿Excitante? ¿Algo de ello? -, probó Sherlock. Se dio cuenta de que no debería seguir con esto, pero ahora estaba tocando sus propias inseguridades—este miedo muy real de que John no le encontrara atractivo para nada. Que, de hecho, los padres de John hubieran tenido éxito.

John estaba en silencio.

-Quiero decir, solo pregunto porque…bueno porque tal vez…ni siquiera quieres más de eso…conmigo-, continuó luchando para decirlo en alto.

John se rio pero sin alegría, fue una risa amarga. -Oh, me **gustó** , Sherlock. Lo **quería**. Te quería a **ti**. No quería que parase-. Estaba mirando a Sherlock y sus ojos eran oscuros y casi…hambrientos. Hizo que Sherlock tragara con fuerza.

-Bueno ahí lo tienes entonces. Quiero decir, ¿alguna vez…te sientes **ahora** de esa forma conmigo? Cuando intentamos…-. Sherlock preguntó, pero tenía miedo de terminar o de oír la respuesta.

\- ¡Ni siquiera lo sé, Sherlock! No me puedo concentrar en ello, me siento confundido. Es como si mi cerebro me impidiera acercarme a ello. Ahora mismo mi cabeza me duele **todo el maldito tiempo** —constantemente pensando, y analizando e intentando recordar. **Duele**. No ¿vale? —para-. Cerró los ojos para puntualizar la cuestión como si no pudiera soportar tener que pensar más.

-John. Está bien-, repitió Sherlock sin saber qué más decir.

John tragó de nuevo lo último de su vaso. Mirando el fondo de su vaso vacío con enfado.

\- ¿Sin embargo, lo está? ¡¿ **Lo está**?!-. Su voz volviéndose más alta y con un borde mucho más duro, casi en advertencia.

-Sí…por supuesto-, contestó Sherlock un poco asustado. John ahora se estaba encendiendo y probablemente no debería haber forzado esto. -Simplemente llevará tiempo-. La voz de Sherlock tembló un poco, inseguro de la cosa correcta que decir.

John se quedó ahí echando humo, asintiendo con el sentimiento. El asentimiento se volvió más grande y más determinado, como si estuviera resolviendo el puzle internamente, sopesando muchas opciones hasta que finalmente espetó. - ¡Aargh! -. John saltó y tiró el vaso hacia la pared. Sherlock dio un respingo por lo inesperado del acto, pero estaba aliviado porque John lo hubiera arrojado a la **otra** pared y no a su cabeza. Se hizo añicos con una salpicadura insatisfactoria de cristal y John se sorbió la nariz con rabia. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente para tirar algo mejor. Cogiendo la botella de la mesa, la arrojó con alarmante furia y un rugido fuerte animal de frustración acumulada. El efecto de este segundo intento fue mucho más dramático, con lo que quedaba del líquido volando por todas partes, el cristal aterrizando en el suelo, la mesa, en todos lados. Sherlock dio un respingo otra vez, los hombros subiendo defensivamente, su codo bloqueándole la cara a pesar de que el impacto fue al otro lado de la habitación. En todo su tiempo juntos, John nunca se había alterado así de seriamente.

\- ¡Que le jodan al **tiempo** , Sherlock! -, le dijo John con lo último de su rabia antes de empezar a desmoronarse. -Hemos perdido suficiente tiempo. Estoy harto de tomar todo con pasos pequeños. Y de esperar…de esperar jodidamente tanto. Quiero…quiero **todo** ello…quiero todo lo de **mí** de vuelta…y todo lo de **ti** de vuelta… ¡Quiero **todo**! No puedo… ¡no puedo soportarlo! ¡¿Cómo puedes soportarlo?!-, terminó, con lágrimas enfadadas llenando sus ojos. Dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos, quedándose ahí muy roto y Sherlock podía ver que los hombros de John estaban temblando un poco por las lágrimas que habían empezado, pero que él estaba resistiendo.

Sherlock se quedó en la seguridad del sofá, a distancia. -Puedo soportarlo…porque te amo-, dijo en voz baja. -Supe que te amaba desde ese primer día en el que nos conocimos y tú pediste ese ridículo café-. Se rio suavemente. John alzó la vista de sus manos, lágrimas silenciosas manchándole las mejillas. ¿Cómo podía Sherlock ser siempre tan fuerte y estar tan esperanzado—incluso frente a todo esto?

-Sherlock. No…no sé cómo hacer esto. No sé cómo **arreglar** esto-. Estaba perdido, había alcanzado su límite.

-No tienes que arreglar nada, John-. Le aseguró Sherlock calmadamente.

-No puedo seguir haciéndolo. No de esta manera. Si voy a estar contigo, quiero estar contigo de manera apropiada. Te mereces a alguien que pueda estar contigo **apropiadamente**. Yo estoy demasiado roto-. Sherlock cerró los ojos cuando los pensamientos de John resonaron con él. Se puso de pie, caminó lentamente y cuidadosamente se estiró hacia John, empezando a colocar una mano en la parte de arriba de su brazo.

-No-. John dio un paso atrás con las manos subidas a la defensiva. -Por favor, no. No puedo…no ahora. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo y con el mundo y con todas las personas en él ahora mismo. Estoy tan enfadado que no puedo **respirar**. No puedo pensar correctamente. Por favor no…porque simplemente no creo que pueda aguantarlo ahora mismo. Solo necesito…estar solo en este momento-. Y con eso se dio la vuelta desde donde Sherlock y se fue a su habitación. A la habitación libre. La que nunca usaba. La habitación que habían prometido siempre que sería suya cada vez que necesitara espacio. Espacio que nunca había querido. A Sherlock le dolió. Le dolió que por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la calle Baker, hubiera decidido usarla ahora, de todas las veces. John puntualizó su llegada a la habitación con un fuerte portazo. Sherlock dio un respingo otra vez por el ruido sorprendentemente fuerte. No estaba seguro de si John estaba enfadado con él o con la situación, pero de todas maneras su pulso empezó a acelerarse.

Todo lo que pudo pensar hacer fue caminar a la cocina, ir a por el recogedor y un trapo y empezar a limpiar el cristal. Había cristal por todo el suelo alrededor de su mesa de trabajo y whisky salpicado en la pared y el suelo. Se concentró en hacer desaparecer la evidencia del arrebato de John. Afortunadamente John se arrepentiría de esto más tarde y de nada serviría hacerle sentir más culpable por ello, necesitando limpiar todo. Sabía que John estaría furiosos consigo mismo. Para empezar, la botella que había destruido era la suya, la buena. Sin mencionar el vaso de cristal. Sherlock suspiró para sí mientras limpiaba. Pensó en que así es como se debería sentir John cada vez que tenía que limpiar la nevera o la mesa de la cocina por uno de los experimentos de Sherlock, y sacudió la cabeza para sí mismo, prometiendo mejorar en eso. Probablemente no cambiaría, pero se esforzaría más. Empezaría por colocar su actual experimento cuando hubiera terminado con la pared.

Una vez que todo se hubo limpiado, Sherlock se quedó en la mitad del salón sintiéndose otra vez inadecuado. Quería desesperadamente ir a ver a John, sin embargo inseguro de la reacción de John por la intrusión. Nunca antes habían usado esa habitación aparte de para colocarla y cambiar las sábanas. ¿Estaría bien que él pisara en ese espacio dado que era la vía de escape de John? Decidió que era más importante asegurarse de que John estaba bien que preocuparse de los límites así que suavemente subió las escaleras y tocó dudando en la puerta. Cuando John no respondió, giró el pomo muy cuidadosamente y echó un vistazo dentro. John estaba acurrucado en la cama, completamente vestido, con los zapatos todavía puesto y por su respiración Sherlock concluyó que estaba dormido.

Necesitaba echarle un ojo a John y protegerle. De todas formas no dormiría sin John en la misma habitación ahora que estaba tan acostumbrado a que estuviera. Ni siquiera se sentía cansado así que entró en la habitación silenciosamente. Caminando hasta la cama, tiró de la manta fina desde la parte de abajo y la puso sobre las piernas y los brazos de John para que no se quedara frío según pasara la noche. Junto a la ventana había un sillón con otra manta pequeña sobre el reposabrazos. Sherlock decidió acomodarse en el sillón, subiendo las rodillas, sus pies al borde del asiento para poder apoyar la barbilla sobre las rodillas. Puso la manta alrededor de su espalda y se envolvió en ella. Desde aquí podía ver por la ventana la noche estrellada y la calle de abajo. La luna casi estaba llena, iluminando la habitación dándole a Sherlock la suficiente luz para mantener un ojo en John en la cama.

Los recuerdos de su primera noche juntos invadieron sus pensamientos mientras la revivía él mismo, recordando cuanto había significado para él que el amigo en el que confiaba y a quien amaba hubiera sentido lo mismo por él. Era algo que nunca había esperado que pasara. Esa noche fue el comienzo de algo que los cambió para siempre. Su amistad ya había sido muy importante para él, pero se había aconsejado infinidad de veces en pensar en John como algo más. Que ello se hubiera hecho realidad había sido algo que Sherlock nunca antes había experimentado, o esperado. Oh, era inteligente, sabía eso. **Todo el mundo** sabía eso. Podía tocar el violín de manera hermosa. Podía leer la mayoría de la gente y usarlo para ventaja propia. Pero hacer y mantener amigos, conectar con alguien a ese nivel había sido la única cosa que Sherlock nunca había controlado realmente. Nadie le entendía realmente. Hasta John. Dejó que su mente vagara por los muchos momentos maravillosos que habían compartido. Había querido tanto que durara para siempre—los dos contra el resto del mundo. Había estado muy enfadado consigo mismo por dejar bajar la guardia y empezar a creer que las cosas podrían salir a su manera. Y antes de que lo supiera, las cosas no solo se habían arruinado sino destruido para todos ellos. Había resistido dejar que John entrara de nuevo en su vida mayormente por miedo. El miedo de que de alguna manera él estuviera maldito y todo el mundo que le pudiera importar terminara dañado por su propio egoísmo. Pero incluso con amnesia John era un imbécil cabezota y pareció saber que existió algo importante entre ellos. Sherlock nunca sería capaz de expresar cuando había significado para él que John le hubiera buscado continuamente y los hubiera llevado aquí.

Un movimiento desde la cama alertó a Sherlock del hecho de que John se estaba estirando, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se quedó muy quieto con la esperanza de que John no despertara de repente. No tenía ni idea de cómo John reaccionaría a que él estuviera en la habitación ahora mismo.

\- ¿Sherlock? ¿Eres tú? -, preguntó John hacia la oscura habitación, tentativamente, adormilado. Sherlock se quedó callado durante un segundo antes de aceptar que necesitaba responder.

- **Mmmm** -, confirmó Sherlock sin mirar a John, los ojos fijos fuera en la calle. Se alivió por oír a John suspirar al otro lado de la habitación—sonó como un suspiro bueno, no su suspiro normal frustrado. -Lo siento, John. Sé que es tu espacio…pero no podía dejarte así. Estaba preocupado.

-No, **yo** lo siento, Sherlock. Yo debería ser el que pide disculpas. Lo de antes no fue justo para ti. Nada de eso iba dirigido a ti. Sabes eso ¿verdad? -, dijo John pesadamente y se frotó la cara con las manos para despertarse, moviéndose hasta el borde de la cama.

Sherlock se incorporó del sillón y fue a sentarse junto a John. Suavemente cogió la mano de John en la suya y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de John en señal de apoyo, sin decir una palabra.

-Cada vez que voy a terapia, cada vez que aprendo algo nuevo. Atravieso todos estos momentos…y parece que estoy llegando a algún sitio. Cuando salgo siento que estoy recordando no solo lo que he visto, sino que es como si mi cabeza hubiera sido restaurada desde un antiguo borrador. Un recuerdo entero, con todos los detalles, con detalles extra que no vi en mi hipnosis. Sé que mi cabeza está siendo reconstruida. Y quiero eso-, suspiró. Después de detenerse durante un momento, su inhalación animándole, oliendo el aroma del pelo de Sherlock. el olor familiar extendiendo una calidez por su pecho. - ¿Cuánto tiempo va a llevar antes de que esté reconstruido por completo para que pueda darte lo que necesitas? Lo siento mucho, Sherlock. Estoy enfadado conmigo mismo. Estoy enfadado porque esté **haciéndote** esto. Y estoy preocupado porque no podamos ser capaces de arreglar esto. Y nunca…

\- ¿Crees que me importa eso? John si todo lo que llegamos a tener es esto como es ahora, entonces aun así estaré completamente feliz. Nunca esperé que alguien como tu quisiera a alguien como yo. Simplemente estar en la misma **habitación** es suficiente. Y tal vez un día, querrás más. Y yo estaré preparado. Pero ahora no estoy pidiendo eso. No estoy esperando eso.

-Lo sé. Pero **yo** quiero eso. Quiero estar contigo. Quiero…-. Y Sherlock levantó brevemente la cabeza del hombro de John, esperando ver lo que John quería, pero luego el pensamiento se perdió de nuevo. -Hostia puta. Lo siento.

Sherlock puso la cabeza otra vez sobre el hombro de John y simplemente se quedaron ahí juntos, en silencio, la luz de la luna creando un patrón en el suelo frente a ellos desde la ventana.

\- ¿Me…me contarás algunas cosas más? ¿Ahora que estoy despierto? -, preguntó John suavemente, calmándose.

\- ¿Sobre ti? -, comprobó. Sherlock había tomado por costumbre contarle historias a John, trozos de información como una actividad semanal—a veces después de terapia, a veces simplemente cuando John necesitaba oír algo de su pasado. Parecía anclarle, oír los hechos, oír historias. Oír cualquier cosa que le asegurara de que era una persona real con un pasado.

-Por favor. Ayuda-, sonrió y Sherlock pudo oír la sonrisa sin ver su cara, pudo sentirlo en el cambio en su humor.

-Bueno-. Sherlock tragó y cerró los ojos para pensar. Luego sonrió incorporándose. -Odias la comida mejicana-. John soltó una carcajada involuntaria. Le encantaban las pequeñas cosas que Sherlock recordaba de él. -Siempre vino tinto, no vino blanco. **Whisky** en un mal día…-. Sherlock inclinó la cabeza. -Pero claro, eso no es difícil de adivinar después de hoy ¿no? Creo que el piso puede que huela a whisky durante un tiempo-. Y se rio dándole un empujoncito a John con su cuerpo.

-Lo siento-, dijo John sonando avergonzado.

\- ¡Solo estoy bromeando! De verdad John, está bien. No soy el adecuado para decir nada-, le recordó a John. Pero antes de que algo más pudiera ser dicho sobre ello, siguió. - ¡Oh! Odias la ópera. La **odias**. Mycroft pasó una cena familiar entera de un domingo justificando eso como la sólida razón por la que yo no debería estar contigo. Fue bastante divertido-. Se rio para sí.

\- ¿Teníamos cenas familiares de domingo? -, preguntó John girándose para mirar a Sherlock, sorprendido con ello.

-Sí, desafortunadamente. Doloroso. No venías siempre, pero ¡esa fue bastante memorable! -, recordó.

John sonrió. No estando seguro de qué decir, sin recuerdo de ello. Solo la imagen de él y Mycroft discutiendo sobre ópera y Sherlock era alucinante.

-Tienes cosquillas-, continuó Sherlock interrumpiendo las imágenes de John.

\- ¡No! -, contestó John volviéndose desde Sherlock con los brazos cruzados antes de tan siquiera pararse a pensar si sabía si era cierto o no.

-Las **tienes**. En tu lado derecho—la tercera costilla-, discutió, confiadamente apoyándose hacia atrás para apoyar el peso sobre sus manos, sus brazos extendidos de modo que uno estaba detrás de John, sobre la cama, preparado.

-No-. Esta vez fue un reto y John ya sentía el ambiente entre ellos animarse.

-Oh, lo dudo-. Sherlock aceptó el reto y subió su mano por la parte de atrás del jersey y la camisa de John, encontrando fácilmente su objetivo antes de que John tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, dando un respingo por la sensación. Sus manos estaban ligeramente frías lo que hizo que fuera más un salto para los sentidos de John y no pudo evitar reírse.

\- ¡Para! -, gritó incapaz de dejar de reír.

\- ¿El qué? ¿Esto? Pero dijiste que no tienes cosquillas, John-, bromeó Sherlock, continuando moviendo su mano por el sitio, sin necesitar hacer mucho para conseguir la reacción final de John.

\- ¡Para, Sherlock, para! -, gritó John e intentó apartarse, cogiendo el brazo de Sherlock para pararle, causando que ambos cayeran contra el colchón, riéndose juntos. Ambos se quedaron el uno junto al otro tranquilamente mientras la risa desaparecía, hasta que solo hubo silencio otra vez.

-Eres el único que sabe eso-, dijo John simplemente manteniendo los ojos fijos en el techo.

-Eso parece-, sonrió Sherlock mirando a John.

Y John miró a Sherlock y sonrió por eso también. Se quedaron tumbados ahí juntos durante un minuto, ambos mirando incómodamente otra vez al techo, sus piernas ligeramente entrelazadas.

-Gracias-, dijo John de repente. -Lamento haberte asustado antes-. Miró hacia Sherlock para tranquilizarse.

-Está bien. ¿Te sientes mejor? -, preguntó observando a John con preocupación.

John contestó estirándose y pasando su mano por los rizos de Sherlock, apartándolos de su cara, de la manera en la que le gustaba hacerlo. -Sí. Estoy bien. Es solo que parece que cuanto más descubro, cuantos más recuerdos de mi pasado hallo, más me siento como si estuviera volviendo lentamente a mi **antiguo** yo. Lo cual es lo que quería. Lo que **tú** querías. Pero luego no hay lo suficiente de mí de vuelta para sentirme realmente como yo. Y el **nuevo** yo que había creado como un mecanismo para lidiarse desmorona un poco con cada parte de mi yo **antiguo** que vuelve. Así que no puedo ser el nuevo yo **o** el antiguo yo. Y estoy atrapado en la mitad. No me siento anclado en ningún sitio. ¿Tiene sentido eso? Y no quiero decepcionarte.

-John-. Sherlock le dio una mirada severa. -Nunca podrías decepcionarme ¿vale? Necesitas oírme cuando te digo eso. No hay nadie para mí excepto tú. Nunca lo ha habido y nunca lo habrá. Estoy aquí. Durante todo el tiempo que me tengas.

-No dejaré que te vayas a ninguna parte-, dijo John firmemente. Y Sherlock lo creyó.

-Bien-, dijo Sherlock aliviado y colocó un beso sobre la frente de John antes de volverse a incorporar. - ¿Sabes? ...puedo rellenar algunos huecos por ti…de ese recuerdo. Ese primer beso…esa primera vez…fue nuestra… **primera vez**. Tal vez podría decirte…

-No sé si eso ayudará, Sherlock-. John comprensiblemente se había rendido y se incorporó también, moviéndose hasta el borde de la cama como si ya estuviera preparado para huir de la conversación, pero Sherlock tenía una idea que se le había ocurrido mientras había estado en el sillón junto a la ventana de John.

\- ¿Quieres saber lo que **yo** recuerdo de esa noche? -, continuó suavemente moviéndose para arrodillarse sobre la cama, dejando algo de espacio entre ellos por ahora para que John no se sintiera amenazado.

\- ¿Claro…? -. La cabeza de John se cayó en sus manos en derrota a pesar de su voluntad de escuchar. Nunca nada funcionaba. Estaba más allá de la ayuda. Esto no iba a cambiar nada.

-Creo, John, que te gusta tener el control. **Ahora** no te sientes como si tuvieras el control. Pero te gustaba tenerlo. Con nosotros. ¿Puede que solo necesites algo de eso de vuelta? Todo el mundo te ha estado dictando dónde ir, qué hacer, cómo hacer las cosas y tú les has estado dejando porque te sientes un poco perdido. Porque no **recuerdas**. Pero tal vez solo necesites algo de tu control de vuelta. Siempre te gustó tener el control-. A John ni se le había ocurrido considerar pedir el consejo de Sherlock sobre cómo se estaba sintiendo y estaba un poco impresionado por la inteligencia emocional de Sherlock sobre el tema.

-No sé cómo…-, ofreció girándose de nuevo para mirar a Sherlock a los ojos, ofreciéndole su confianza y voluntad de al menos escuchar, pero perdiendo la seguridad y dándole la espalda de nuevo para mirar sus manos en el regazo—este cuerpo inútil que le traicionaba cada vez que intentaba acercarse al hombre que amaba.

Sherlock gateó para acercarse un poco así que ahora estaba justo detrás de John sobre la cama, mirando hacia abajo a la espalda de John, lo cual hizo que John estuviera un poco intranquilo. -Bueno, **esa** noche, John…esa primera noche. **Tú** empezaste las cosas…en la lluvia. Cogiste mi rizo en tu mano, tomaste el mando. **Tú** me besaste a **mí** -. Le recordó a John.

-Claro. Vale-, dijo John ligeramente molesto. Sabía esto, había visto eso en la sesión de hoy. No necesitaba recordatorios.

-Y luego volvimos a tu habitación…y yo…-. Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante y besó la nuca de John. Suavemente. John cerró los ojos, la sensación cosquilleante que creó bajándole por la columna. Inspiró un siseo de aire por el contacto inesperado.

-Pero cuando yo intenté tomar el mando y besarte…-. Sherlock movió sus labios hasta justo detrás de la oreja de John para hablar suavemente, mandando más escalofríos gloriosos por su columna y haciendo que su cabeza estuviera toda nublada. -… **tú** querías el control. Porque querías que yo fuera todo tuyo. Y lo soy, John. Soy **todo tuyo**. Tienes todo de mi-. La voz de Sherlock se había bajado hasta un murmullo grave, y no movió los labios del lado del cuello de John.

Activó algo en John que hizo que se le erizaran todos los pelos de su cuerpo. De repente la saliva había desaparecido de su boca y apenas podía hablar. - ¿Todo mío? -. John apenas abrió la boca, su voz ronca. La quietud de la habitación haciendo fácil oír y Sherlock cerró los ojos con alivio cuando John respondió.

-Sí-, contestó Sherlock asintiendo lentamente.

John sintió el movimiento contra su cuello. No pudo soportarlo más, se puso de pie y se giró para poder ver a Sherlock apropiadamente. Con Sherlock arrodillado sobre la cama, los ojos de John se posaron justo en el largo y glorioso cuello de Sherlock, el cosquilleo en su propio cuello todavía ahí. Necesitaba tocar ese cuello. Puso su mano primero sobre la mejilla de Sherlock y luego la bajó acariciando hasta ese largo y blanco cuello y Sherlock se arqueó hacia el toque como un gato que disfruta de una caricia. John estaba fascinado por la reacción.

\- ¿Este **cuello** es mío? -, preguntó suavemente John para asegurarse. No pudo evitar inclinarse hacia delante y besarlo. Sherlock respondió con un beso, habiendo pensado que John nunca seguiría con esto.

-Sí-, contestó Sherlock, un poco entusiasmado por cómo John casi estaba ahora en trance, no su normal bola de nervios y tensión. Las manos de John vagaron por su hombro hasta la bata de Sherlock y un dedo jugueteó con el borde de la tela sedosa, suavemente doblándola hacia atrás entre sus dedos. Le recordó brevemente a la noche lluviosa y al rizo con el que había jugado entre sus dedos—esa misma sensación sedosa. Sus ojos se nublaron fascinados por la tela y luego sus ojos se movieron por las clavículas visibles de Sherlock. Sherlock observó a John de cerca, la intensidad que ahora tenía centrada sobre Sherlock estaba creando una reacción propia en el estómago de Sherlock.

\- ¿Y qué hay de…-, tragó audiblemente, un poco nervioso. -…esta clavícula? -. se inclinó y coloco un suave beso sobre ella.

-Es tuya-, dijo suavemente Sherlock, su voz ronca y también apenas produciendo sonido. _La forma en la que me está mirando_ , pensó Sherlock. John de repente estaba disfrutando de este juego y estaba ganando confianza. Apartó la bata y algo de la tela de la maleable camiseta hacia un lado para mirar la piel pálida frente al hombro de Sherlock. El contacto de los dedos de John con la delicada piel hizo que Sherlock inspirara.

\- ¿Este hombro? ¿Es…mío? -. Y lo besó suavemente, dejando sus labios ahí durante un segundo más de lo que necesitaba, absorbiendo el olor de la piel de Sherlock. no se había dado permiso realmente para hacer nada de esto apropiadamente mientras habían estado viviendo juntos y se estaba maravillando por las sensaciones de repente.

-Aha-. No había pasado desapercibido para Sherlock que su plan había funcionado mejor de lo esperado y ahora que John estaba realmente, finalmente haciendo esto, le estaba costando hacer que su cerebro funcionara y que le salieran las palabras.

John miraba fijamente fascinado mientras apartaba la tela de seda de la bata hasta que cayó de los hombros de Sherlock. Siguió el movimiento de la tela con las manos por los brazos de Sherlock mientras se deslizaba,

\- ¿Estos brazos? -, preguntó, el cálido contacto de sus manos contra los brazos de Sherlock hizo que Sherlock cerrara los ojos. Apenas podía respirar.

-Tuyos-, contestó Sherlock, pero no movió ni un músculo, no se atrevió.

John cogió las manos de Sherlock y las subió hasta la altura de los ojos, mirándolas como si realmente nunca las hubiera visto hasta ahora.

\- ¿Y estas manos? Son mías-, dijo hablándole directamente a ellas.

- **Sí** -, susurró Sherlock.

John colocó un beso en el dorso de sus manos y luego las giró para besar cada muñeca, la sensación de sus labios permaneciendo en los puntos del pulso de Sherlock. Sherlock podía sentir su sangre golpeando pesadamente por su sistema y se preguntó si John podía sentirla con sus labios. John las miró durante mucho tiempo, como decidiendo qué quería que hicieran. Finalmente, guio los brazos de Sherlock por encima de la cabeza y Sherlock accedió. John deslizó sus cálidas manos bajando por los brazos de Sherlock, por su pecho, hasta llegar al borde de la camiseta. La subió lentamente por el cuerpo de Sherlock para quitársela. Cuando la camiseta pasó sobre su cara John se detuvo para colocar un beso sobre la boca de Sherlock, pero no se quedó ahí.

-Mía-, dijo simplemente. Sherlock asintió y tragó con fuerza, pero no pudo hablar.

John apartó la camiseta y la tiró al suelo, volvió a trazar con sus manos los brazos estirados hacia arriba de Sherlock y otra vez bajando por su pecho. Bajando los brazos lentamente, no queriendo sacar sobresaltado a John de este proceso, a Sherlock le estaba costando permanecer alerta. Era consciente de que esto se podía ir a la mierda muy rápidamente si John tenía una de sus reacciones a esta situación después de todo lo de esta noche. Pero se sentía tan bien que quería permitirse a sí mismo disfrutarlo. Ahora no había vuelta atrás.

John se inclinó hacia abajo y le besó las costillas. -Estas costillas me pertenecen.

- **Sí**.

Y empujó a Sherlock hacia atrás en la cama, subiéndose al borde para unirse a él. Doblándose hacia delante y continuando bajando por su pecho, John se detuvo. Como esto estaba alcanzando un punto donde normalmente entraría en pánico, simplemente se detuvo durante un momento, respirando lentamente. Sus dedos encontraron la cintura del pantalón del pijama de Sherlock. Ya estaban bajos, de manera que los huesos de las caderas se veían. Inesperadamente John se inclinó hacia abajo y gruñó suavemente. -Estas caderas son **mías** -. Antes de posar un beso sobre una de ellas.

- **Oh, dios, lo son** -, soltó Sherlock. Toda sensación de control desaparecida. John le tenía hipnotizado. Nunca habían conseguido llegar así de lejos. No en cinco años, casi incluso seis. Sherlock había echado de menos a John. Muchísimo. Había echado de menos a **este** John. El John seguro que nunca podía tener suficiente de él. Ahora que estaban aquí y John estaba explorando, dios, necesitaba esto.

John miró hacia arriba nerviosamente para ver a Sherlock, pero Sherlock ya estaba en éxtasis, la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados con puro e inesperado placer. Obviamente se estaba excitando bastante por ello, pero John no dijo nada. Simplemente empezó a quitar los pantalones del pijama y Sherlock subió las caderas por costumbre para ayudar a John. John soltó un jadeo cuando descubrió que Sherlock ya estaba desnudo debajo. Rápidamente apartándolos, sus manos bajaron hasta los pies de Sherlock, apreciando las piernas musculosas en el trayecto. -Estas piernas. También son mías-, dijo cariñosamente.

Las manos fuertes de John subieron de nuevo hasta sus caderas y de repente empujaron a Sherlock, obligándole a ponerse boca abajo. Sherlock soltó una bocanada de aire con sorpresa. John necesitaba tocar tanta piel de Sherlock como fuera posible…pasando sus manos por el cuello de Sherlock, luego por los hombros y bajando por su espalda. Sherlock soltó algo parecido a un ronroneo.

-Y esto. **Todo** esto es mío también-, continuó.

- **John** …-. La intensidad de todo este toque, estas emociones, y la fricción contra el colchón, estaban volviendo loco a Sherlock.

-Y esto…-. Cuando bajó las manos y se detuvo en el trasero exquisito de Sherlock, Sherlock pudo sentir que él mismo estaba muy cerca solo por las palabras y el tacto de John. Había pasado tanto tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

John dejó la cama y se quitó el jersey, y la camisa, y los zapatos. Sherlock echó una mirada de soslayo para comprobar que no se estaba yendo. -Quiero todo de ti. **Todo de ti** , Sherlock-, dijo intensamente volviendo a la cama para finalmente tumbarse junto a Sherlock sobre el colchón.

- **Tienes** todo de mi-, prometió Sherlock casi en un sollozo, fracasando en permanecer controlado.

-Tú. Eres. Todo. Mío-. A John le costó articular con el esfuerzo y la excitación que estaban creciendo.

- **Oh dios, sí**. Lo soy, John-. A Sherlock también le estaba costando controlar sus impulsos.

John besó el hombro de Sherlock y pasó una de sus manos por la espalda de Sherlock posesivamente. -Todo mío-, dijo en la piel de Sherlock, mandando escalofríos por la espalda de Sherlock.

Sherlock cerró los ojos y John le cogió la cara de repente con ambas manos y le besó apasionadamente. Las restricciones desaparecidas. Era el tipo de beso que no habían compartido realmente durante mucho tiempo. Lleno de excitación y deseo. Sherlock se giró hacia John y tiró de él para estar más cerca. John se había dejado los vaqueros puestos y Sherlock usó la cintura para acercarle mucho más, sus pechos ahora piel contra piel. La calidez de John extendiendo calor contra la piel de Sherlock que se había enfriado por el aire de la noche. Sherlock podía sentir que John estaba también excitado y la fricción de los dos tan cerca era magnífica, sus vaqueros contra la desnudez de Sherlock electrizante. John sujetó la cara de Sherlock alternando entre besarle y mirarle a los ojos con hambre pura. Sherlock cogió las caderas de John, acercándole aún más, reteniéndolo donde estaba bruscamente y John estaba… **disfrutando** de cada minuto de ello. Los gemidos de aprobación de los dos empujando a cada uno hacia delante.

- **John** …

-Sherlock. Yo…estoy… **esto es tan** …

Ni siquiera necesitaron más toques explícitos. Solo el roce entre ellos y la sensación de la piel del uno contra el otro, sus ruidos involuntarios y el ritmo de su excitación. Fue suficiente para mandar a Sherlock de repente hacia un clímax inesperado, soltando el nombre de John en un gemido, lo cual lanzó también a John.

-Oh, Sher… **mío** …Oh…oh…oh…dioooossss…mío-, soltó John y fue como si finalmente hubiera liberado algo que había tenido muy contenido contra su pecho durante mucho tiempo. Por fin podía respirar. No pudo evitar el sollozo que salió después y se quedó ahí temblando durante un momento, las lágrimas de completo alivio y alegría escapándose. Sherlock simplemente le abrazo y le acarició el pelo. Su propia respiración necesitando tiempo para calmarse.

Se quedaron ahí juntos, abrazos fuertemente, incapaces de hablar o moverse durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente, John soltó una exhalación temblorosa mientras sus emociones se calmaban. -Mío-, dijo una última vez, los ojos cerrados y todavía en un estado de shock y éxtasis, apoyando la frente contra el pecho de Sherlock.

-Obviamente-, contestó Sherlock con una sonrisa satisfecha, besando la coronilla de John. El alivio saliendo de cada poro. Los dos en shock porque finalmente hubieran conseguido pasar de este aparentemente infranqueable obstáculo. Se quedaron simplemente ahí, en brazos del otro, respirando tranquila, calmadamente.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes? -, preguntó finalmente Sherlock.

-Como si finalmente tuviera el control-, dijo John con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa en respuesta de Sherlock fue muy grande y estuvo muy llena de alivio. No siendo creyente, no pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba como si le diera las gracias a algo, el universo, las Moiras, a algún tipo de deidad que **finalmente** les había dado un alivio temporal.

\- ¿Te quedarás aquí esta noche? ¿Conmigo? -, preguntó John un poco cautelosamente.

-Te lo dije. No me iré a ningún sitio-, contestó Sherlock simplemente.


	7. Los blogs se terminan

Sherlock se despertó lentamente cuando la luz de fuera empezó a cosquillearle en la nariz y a parpadear frente a sus ojos cerrados. Mientras los pensamientos nublados en su cabeza empezaron a centrarse estaba momentáneamente confuso por sus alrededores. El olor, la luz, el mobiliario…esta no era su habitación. el recuerdo de la noche anterior lentamente empezó a entretejerse en sus pensamientos y rápidamente se dio la vuelta en la cama con emoción para comprobar si era real. John no estaba ahí y no pudo detener que la decepción reptara en su pecho. ¿Se había imaginado o había soñado todo? Estaba desnudo y debajo de la manta. Así que su memoria debería ser correcta…eso esperaba. Ciertamente había habido alguien durmiendo junto a él y la almohada a su lado olía al champú de John. Definitivamente no tuvo que ser un sueño. Sonrió para si momentáneamente con el pensamiento. Sin embargo, empezó a preocuparse, si John no estaba aquí, ¿tal vez cambió de opinión después? Tal vez no había sabido cómo decirle a Sherlock que se fuera—¿así que se había ido a hurtadillas?

La única forma de averiguarlo sería ir abajo y enfrentarse a John—si estaba allí claro. Resistiendo la urgencia de simplemente envolverse en la manta y bajar desnudo, decidió que algo de ropa sería una opción más segura, no estando seguro del panorama. Se puso el pantalón del pijama y la bata, no molestándose con la camisa, y salió de la habitación suavemente. Mientras se acercaba a los últimos escalones decidió no ir directamente hasta John. Podía oír el horrible ruido de John escribiendo con dos dedos. De todas formas, el baño le estaba llamando. Habría una cierta seguridad alertando a John de su presencia primero sin interactuar, en caso de que John quisiera escapar antes de la inevitable confrontación. Estaba muy seguro de que podía sentir los ojos de John ardiendo en su espalda mientras caminaba hacia el baño, casi de puntillas, como un niño con sigilo después de la hora de irse a dormir. No supo realmente por qué, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Una vez que hubo vaciado su vejiga se echó algo de agua en la cara intentando poner algo de orden en el estado de desastre de sus rizos. Arrugó la cara cuando vio su apariencia en el espejo, estaba muy aturullado. Usando su reflejo como confidente, inhaló para preparase, susurrándole a su reflejo. - **Puedes hacer esto, Holmes** -. Antes de salir otra vez al pasillo.

-Buenos días-, llamó John desde el salón. Sonaba con brillo—ciertamente sin una nota tentativa en su voz, observó Sherlock. A pesar de eso, se quedó al final del pasillo, no queriendo acercarse más.

_Esto es ridículo_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _Hemos estado viviendo juntos durante meses, ¡sal ahí fuera, Holmes!_

Caminó tímidamente hasta estar frente a John, quien estaba sonriendo. _Entonces probablemente bien_ , se tranquilizó a sí mismo.

-Buenos días-, aventuró finalmente con timidez. Se sentía como si hubiera acabado de estar en una primera cita con este hombre, o se hubiera despertado después de un extraño polvo. Este hombre que había conocido y amado durante años. Era de locos. Se tomó un momento para observar a John en la mesa, con un chándal cómodo y calcetines gordos en los pies, y un jersey grueso de lana que hacía que sus hombros parecieran musculares. Soltaba una mezcla embriagadora de comodidad y abrazabilidad, mezclado con fuerza que hizo que a Sherlock se le hiciera la boca agua durante un momento. _Céntrate_ , se dijo a sí mismo internamente. - ¿Cuánto hace que estás levantado? -, preguntó rascándose los rizos distraídamente y de repente bostezando, tratando de evitar la sensación incómoda en su pecho.

-Desde las cinco de la mañana-. John se encogió de hombros mirando a Sherlock inocentemente con una sonrisa.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Te llegaste **a** dormir? -, dijo Sherlock con preocupación, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Aunque había una sensación de confort en este tipo de conversación normal que era mucho más usual para ellos. Fue capaz de deslizarse con facilidad en este espacio sin entrar en pánico, e intentaría calibrar primero cómo se sentía John.

-En realidad sí. Dormí mejor de lo que lo he hecho en mucho tiempo. ¡Me desperté muy refrescado! No quería molestarte así que bajé y empecé el trabajo que tengo que hacer. De hecho, estaba a punto de tomarme un descanso y leer algunas entradas del blog… ¿Si quieres acompañarme? -, ofreció y su cara estaba abierta y era genuina, ninguna necesidad de obligación escrita en ella.

Sherlock se acercó más y miró a la pantalla del portátil para ver que John en efecto había estado ocupado con el trabajo. Leyó rápido lo de la pantalla. Estaba bien. John escribía bien. Nunca se daba el suficiente crédito en su habilidad de hacer trabajos del curso. Supuso que John estaría probablemente intimidado al tenerle a él como comparación. Sherlock siempre había estado bien adelante intelectualmente de cualquiera que conociera. Pero no quería que John se infravalorara o que pensara que había alguna competición entre ellos. A su manera John era inteligente y con talento y tenía un elemento humano en su trabajo con el que Sherlock nunca podría competir. A veces lo envidiaba. Nunca le había dicho eso a John. Pero viendo su trabajo en la pantalla le dio a Sherlock una sensación de orgullo por este hombre quien estaba intentando todo a pesar de por lo que había pasado. Realmente estaba intentando mucho para seguir adelante y lo estaba haciendo muy bien. No sabía cómo expresar eso con palabras. Probablemente nunca se lo diría a John.

\- ¿Té? -, ofreció en su lugar casualmente, intentando mantener las cosas tan normales como fuera posible hasta que descubriera la impresión de John acerca de la noche anterior.

-Hmmm, sí, por favor-, murmuró John con apreciación. Este era su ritual normal de por las mañanas. Nada en eso que ayudara. La vida diaria de dos compañeros de piso era algo en lo que siempre habían caído con facilidad. Se gustaban mutuamente, estaban cómodos el uno alrededor del otro y estaban felices de ser independientes del otro. Aunque esto no ayudaba a Sherlock a saber dónde estaba la cabeza de John. Leer señales sociales nunca había sido su fuerte. Normalmente John traduciría por él. Era mucho más difícil cuando **él** era el sujeto en cuestión.

\- ¿Algunas tostadas? -, ofreció Sherlock como si eso fuera a darle más información.

-Vale-. John le dio un asentimiento y una sonrisa. sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando observó a Sherlock de pie ahí incómodamente.

Sherlock asintió, no sabiendo qué más decir para que pudiera ver cómo estaba John y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la cocina. Antes de que pudiera dar el primer paso completo, el brazo de John se disparó hacia arriba y lo cogió de la muñeca, pillándolo desprevenido. Soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y miró hacia abajo a la mano de John, agarrándolo firmemente antes de mirar a la cara a John para establecer contacto visual. Los ojos de John estaban de repente firmes, hambrientos e intensos.

-Sherlock…-, empezó John, sus ojos no intentando ocultar la forma en la que pasaron por su pecho desnudo asomando por la apertura de la bata. Soltó la muñeca de Sherlock y se levantó de la silla para cerrar la poca distancia entre ellos.

Sherlock no se atrevió a decir nada todavía.

John se estiró y le tocó la cara. No dijo nada, pero sus ojos comunicaban todo lo que Sherlock había necesitado oír. Movió la mano hacia la nunca de Sherlock y tiró de él hacia abajo para besarle. Un beso lento, romántico, lleno de amor. Sherlock murmuró con apreciación y subió los brazos hasta la espalda de John para sujetarse. Cuando el beso terminó se quedaron ahí, en los brazos del otro durante un momento.

\- ¿Espero que no te preocupara cuando no estuve ahí esta mañana? -, dijo John suavemente.

Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco. -Pfft, por supuesto que no-, dijo tratando de ser casual mientras se reía suavemente. Sacudió la cabeza, avergonzado por haber sido pillado, ruborizándose furiosamente. -No-. John le dio una mirada cómplice. Evidentemente no había sido muy bueno escondiendo el hecho de que estaba nervioso. -No, yo solo…vale, sí, tal vez. **Tal vez** estaba preocupado-. Admitió finalmente.

John le dio una mirada de reproche. -Que, ¿crees que simplemente tendría relaciones con un hombre después de tontear con él durante…años, y simplemente **irme** después? -, bromeó. - ¿Sin que al menos me haga una cena primero?

Sherlock no pudo evitar la risa que salió de repente, relajándose considerablemente más. El alivio por saber que las cosas estaban bien entre ellos—más que bien—le inundó. Puso los ojos en blanco por su propio y tonto comportamiento. El hecho de que John estuviera lo suficientemente relajado por ello para estar haciendo bromas era señal de que esto era un nuevo capítulo para los dos.

-Oh. Ya veo. ¿Es esta tu manera de decirme que cocinaré esta noche? -, picó Sherlock.

-Parece justo-, dijo John sorbiéndose la nariz mientras lo soltaba y se dirigía de nuevo a la mesa.

Sherlock resopló. -Quiero decir, ahora te haré el desayuno. No sé si diría que anoche mereció la pena para **dos** comidas en un día-. Miró de nuevo nerviosamente a John para asegurarse de que la broma diera en el sitio adecuado.

John le dio una mirada falsa ofendida.

-Bueno, tendríamos que ver lo que podemos hacer para que valga la pena para ti-. Sacó una sonrisa de flirteo y Sherlock tragó fuerte por lo que implicaba. Se giró hacia la cocina dejando que su bata hiciera un movimiento dramático cuando se movió, sus entrañas botando con emoción por el prospecto de lo que podría pasar después, y fue a preparar el té y las tostadas para ambos.

John abrió los documentos de los blogs. Siempre se sentía un poco emocionado y un poco nervioso cada vez que abría uno nuevo. Había estado intentado mantener un registro de cuales había leído y cuáles no. Pareció más fácil dejar de leerlos al azar y leerlos en orden ya que se dio cuenta de que también le ayudaba a unir una línea temporal y los recuerdos que venían con ella. Entre las sesiones en terapia y los blogs, había unido bastante. Sherlock había estado también ayudando a llenar algunos huecos que habían sido muy importantes para ellos. Incluso oír algo de ello en sus palabras, en su perspectiva, había sido bueno para John. Incluso se habían dado cuenta de que John estaba recordando algunas cosas él solo. Lentamente estaba encontrando agujeros en la pared de su amnesia. Todavía era un proceso lento, pero John estaba empezando a sentirse positivo de que las cosas estaban mejorando. De que las cosas mejorarían para los dos. Para ellos.

Abrió el siguiente documento, preparado para empezar a leer cuando Sherlock volviese de la cocina. Cuando sus ojos echaron un vistazo rápido al documento frunció el ceño y decidió seguir, absorbiendo lo que estaba leyendo.

-Oh, Sherlock…hay un…hay un blog aquí… ¿tuyo? -. John estaba confundido y miró hacia Sherlock, que estaba ocupado organizando el desayuno. Cómo podía el hombre hacer un evento de hacer tostadas y té siempre hacía que John sonriera.

\- ¿Qué? -, llamó desde la cocina sin entenderle. Había algo de ruido y palabrotas ahí. Por los ruidos la tostadora había ganado este asalto.

-Acabo de abrir un documento que no es mío. ¡Es uno que tú escribiste! -, dijo John animado.

\- ¿Sí? No me acuerdo de eso…-, respondió Sherlock mientras ponía platos y tazas en una bandeja. Volvió a la habitación, colocando la bandeja precariamente al borde del lado de su sillón para que pudiera coger el té y las tostadas de John y llevarlas junto a él. Se inclinó para mirar por encima del hombro de John.

-Aparentemente sí—me dejaste una pequeña nota para que lo leyera más tarde. No siquiera sé si llegué a verla-, dijo John un poco tristemente por la perspectiva de que este gesto romántico pudiera haber pasado desapercibido todos esos años atrás.

Sherlock movió su té y tostadas hasta la mesa y dejó la bandeja en un lado de la habitación. Normalmente se tumbaría bajo la mesa, pero mientras desayunaban decidió darle la vuelta a su sillón y sentarse de cara a John para poder comer mientras que John leía. Se acomodó—el plato de tostadas equilibrado sobre el reposabrazos, la taza de té en su mano. -No recuerdo que tu me hubieras leído ese antes-, comentó distraídamente intentando recordar cuando lo hizo y qué escribió.

John lo miró y Sherlock asintió para que continuara mientras mordía su tostada.

-Vale…-. Sonrió a Sherlock y leyó.

_Querido John_

_No sé si alguna vez verás este documento, pero cometiste el error de dejar tu ordenador abierto mientras estabas en la ducha. He estado leyendo algunos de tus blogs mientras estás fuera de la habitación y realmente haces que yo suene mejor de lo que soy. Pero ahora es mi turno de escribirte mi carta de amor, y tal vez un día la verás, tal vez un día la leerás. Tal vez años en años en el futuro. ¿No sería gracioso eso? Será una sorpresa. Los últimos meses juntos han sido increíbles y simplemente no sé cómo poner en palabras cuando me miras. Pero quiero que sepas lo increíblemente afortunado que me siento._

_Así que aquí están todas las razones por las que te amo John Watson:_

  * _Cuando me miras de cierta manera siento como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, como si fuera invencible._
  * _A veces soy realmente molesto y la mayoría de la gente me llama imbécil o dejan de hablarme. Me he acostumbrado a eso. Pero tú simplemente me miras o me tocas el brazo y sigues como siempre. Nunca nadie ha hecho eso antes. Por primera vez no me siento como un bicho raro._
  * _La forma en la que se te arrugan los ojos cuando te ríes._
  * _A veces te cojo mirándome de esta manera y creo que tú sientes lo mismo, pero tengo miedo de preguntar, pero a veces creo que mi corazón va a explotar por lo feliz que soy._
  * _Eres muy inteligente pero no lo sabes, y eso me encanta._
  * _Cocinas esa cosa que me gusta._
  * _La forma en la que pides café._
  * _El sexo no es solo sexo contigo._
  * _Cuando dices mi nombre haces que sienta un cosquilleo en todas partes._
  * _Eres muy amable y paciente con la gente._
  * _Contigo estoy en un peligro real de_



John dejó de leer y Sherlock levantó la vista de su té por la interrupción.

-Huh-, resopló John pareciendo confundido y moviendo la página hacia abajo con el ratón.

\- ¿Qué? -, preguntó Sherlock.

-No sé. Terminó ahí. Supongo que te pillé con mi portátil-, rio John. - ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Sherlock se pausó durante un momento mirando su té. -No sé-, dijo. Fue tímido. John no creyó que Sherlock, de toda la gente, no se acordara.

\- ¡Venga, Sherlock! Lo escribiste. Estos son tus pensamientos. ¿Estabas en peligro de qué?

Sherlock miró a John a los ojos, sombríamente. -Estaba en un peligro muy real de enamorarme tanto de ti que no podría salir vivo de ello si quisiera-, admitió. Fue una emoción más pesada de lo que John había esperado y lo cogió desprevenido.

-Oh-. John no estaba seguro de qué decir sobre ello. Entendía el sentimiento. Se había sentido atrapado en una trampa con Sherlock. Que nunca podría tener suficiente de él y nunca dejar de amar completamente a este hombre. Definitivamente lo entendía. Pero oír a Sherlock admitirlo…él no estaba del todo preparado para estar admitiendo sentimientos tan profundos.

-Ahora lo recuerdo. Recuerdo cuando escribí eso-. Su voz había tomado una cualidad inusual. -Lee el siguiente.

John no titubeó. Cerró el documento de Sherlock y rápidamente abrió el siguiente.

-Solo quedan un par de ellos. ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta el punto en el que se me están agotando los blogs? -, dijo John sorprendido.

Sherlock solo hizo un ruido como respuesta. Claramente sabía más de lo que estaba por venir. Estaba observando a John detalladamente y era enervante.

_Blog—estúpidamente feliz_

_Amo a este hombre. Es todo lo que nunca esperé y quería. Todo este tiempo siendo amigos y no dándonos cuenta de que teníamos este potencial de ser mucho más. Cada día aprendo de él. Su inteligencia es cegadora. Y nos divertimos. Nos divertimos mucho. El sexo es…bueno el sexo es jodidamente asombroso. No puedo creer que tenga 20 años y nunca hubiera pensado en los hombres de esta manera. Aunque no creo que vaya a desear a alguien más. No puedo imaginar deseando a otra persona. No puedo borrar esta sonrisa estúpida de mi cara. He estado pasando un montón de tiempo en el piso de Sherlock en la calle Baker. Ha sido muy agradable. Estamos equilibrando nuestro tiempo entre nuestros estudios y nosotros bastante bien. ¡Aparte de saltarnos algunas clases y entregar un trabajo tarde! El piso de Sherlock está bien y es céntrico. Es un poco un desastre, pero me he encargado de limpiarlo mientras él está trabajando. Eso sí, hace estos experimentos ridículos que hacen que todo sea un maldito desastre. Pero honestamente eso hace que le adore un poco más. Es un genio. Luego cuando yo esté trabajando tocará el violín y hace que mi corazón lata en mi pecho muy fuerte. Nunca antes he sentido algo como esto. No puedo imaginarme a alguien siendo mejor que este hombre. Por lo menos para mí._

-Sonamos tan felices, Sherlock-, dijo John mirándole y empezándose a sentir ligeramente nervioso por lo que sea que el comportamiento de Sherlock estuviera implicando.

-Sigue leyendo-, dijo Sherlock simplemente. Sin mirar a John esta vez. Solo mirando hacia abajo, absorto en sus pensamientos y claramente esperando algo.

\- ¿Qué voy a encontrar? -, preguntó John nerviosamente.

- **Sigue** leyendo-, dijo él simplemente.

John siguió hacia la próxima entrada. Con cada clic se ponía más y más nerviosos. Había un par de blogs breves que seguían el mismo patrón. Felices, enamorados y alegre domesticidad. La vida en la uni. Nada que indicara el repentino cambio de humor de Sherlock. Hasta que llegó a un blog que hizo que se sentara un poco más recto en la silla y se concentrara realmente. Sherlock levantó la mirada por el cambio de postura de John. Empezó a morderse la uña del pulgar nerviosamente mientras escuchaba.

_Blog—Incredulidad_

_El hermano de Sherlock se ha pasado para verme. Mycroft es de un tipo especial. A pesar de haber puesto una cara mayormente feliz el domingo en la cena familiar a la que fui, aparentemente necesitaba esperar hasta el martes para decirme en privado que no encajábamos. Piensa que Sherlock no es lo suficientemente estable para manejar una relación de cualquier tipo. Pero especialmente con alguien en el que se apoya como un amigo. Y especialmente con alguien como yo que estuvo con Sarah hasta recientemente. Que podría estar usando a Sherlock como una fase o un experimento. Me enfurece mucho que pensara eso._

_Creo que está equivocado. Creo que todo esta yendo muy bien. Yo nunca he sido más feliz. Sherlock parece ser feliz. No hablamos mucho sobre sentimientos y la profundidad de ello. Pero después de años de amistad primero, sé que le importo. Y yo siento lo mismo._

_Mycroft intentó decirme que Sherlock es un yonki. ¡Como si no me hubiera dado cuenta si eso fuera cierto! No es que eso cambiaría mis sentimientos por él…al menos no creo que lo hiciera. No…no podría. Seguramente no lo haría. Sé que amo a Sherlock. aparentemente, Mycroft no está de acuerdo. Me estuvo contando historias de Sherlock y su adicción—me bombardeó con historias de Sherlock en su adolescencia y más tarde, antes de que le conociera. Pero no creo que consuma drogas. Hubo conversación sobre listas y controlar lo que consume. Sobre que yo tendría que estar preparado para monitorear todo eso si me iba a quedar con él. Fue completamente ridículo. Ni siquiera le contaré a Sherlock nada de esto. Estoy seguro de que Mycroft simplemente lo está usando como una manera de que yo me eche atrás y no funcionará. Nada puede hacer que cambie mi opinión sobre Sherlock. Estoy decidido a ignorar la información y estar satisfecho._

John miró a Sherlock, quien estaba sentado tensamente con los ojos cerrados, escuchando.

-Sherlock…-. John no sabía que decir, pero sentía que tenía que intentar decir algo.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos, tímidamente evitó el contacto visual, moviéndose para quitar pelusas imaginarias de la rodilla del pantalón de su pijama. John soltó un suspiro. Por supuesto que ahora **sabía** que lo que le había contado Mycroft era verdad—después de los eventos que se habían desarrollado. Incluso podría haber sido amabilidad—una advertencia para John.

Soltó un suspiró ruidoso. - **Mycroft** -. A los dos se les daba bien usar su nombre como palabrota. Tenía ese efecto en ambos. - ¿Supongo que en el fondo tenía el mejor de los intereses hacia ambos? -, intentó justificar.

-Mycroft se puede ir al infierno, como siempre. **Sigue leyendo** -, presionó todavía sin mirar a John. En su lugar, se levantó y llevó los platos vacíos de vuelta a la cocina para hacer algo mientras John encontraba el siguiente blog.

-Sherlock, no sé qué estás esperando que encuentre. Me estás preocupando-, dijo John no queriendo continuar.

- **Sigue leyendo** -, presionó simplemente.

John suspiró ruidosamente y encontró el siguiente documento.

_Blog—Yendo a casa_

_Bueno, no he escrito durante un tiempo. Las cosas con Sherlock han estado un poco tensas. Tengo que admitir que lo que Mycroft me dijo ha estado repitiéndose en mi mente y ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. Me estoy concentrado con demasiada fuerza en todo lo que dice y hace y preocupándome por ello. Incluso he empezado a mirar en su piso cuando está ocupado, con la esperanza de poder encontrar las pruebas. No puedo dejarlo pasar. No puedo preguntarle. Obviamente. No quiero decirle cómo lo sé. Y no quiero crear más tensión entre ellos por decirle a Sherlock que su hermano habló conmigo. No sé como atacar esto. Pero necesito encontrar una forma de dejar de preocuparme por ello. Está haciendo que me comporte de manera diferente. Y puedo sentir que Sherlock se siente preocupado, pero ninguno de los dos está diciendo nada. He ido a otra cena familiar el domingo y fue insoportable. Mycroft estuvo particularmente difícil y no dejaba de lanzarme miradas. Claramente esperaba que ya me hubiera largado._

_He decidido que voy a visitar a mi familia este fin de semana. Solo. Necesito un poco de espacio para respirar para pensar en todo. También necesito lidiar con cómo decirles a mis padres que Sarah y yo hemos roto y que Sherlock ahora es la persona en mi vida. A la que amo. Creo que todavía quiero contarles eso, e intentar hacer que las cosas funcionen con él._

_Sé que van a tener un momento duro por ello. Quiero decir, nunca hemos hablado de ello. Pero sé lo que su iglesia piensa sobre ello. Sé como trataron a Harry cuando salió del armario. Bueno, se mudó cuando era joven, solo con 17—se cambió de país para ganar algo de libertad. Ya no nos habla a ninguno de nosotros. Esa fue su manera de lidiar. Realmente no quiero apartar a mis padres. Quiero poder traer a Sherlock para que los conozca y ser abierto sobre ello. Quiero exigir que respeten mi decisión, pero no estoy seguro de que sea ese tipo de persona. Son antiguos. No tengo ni idea de cómo va a ir eso, pero planeo hablar con ellos sobre esto cuando esté ahí. Creo que si mamá puede pasar por alto el hecho de que Sherlock sea un hombre, él realmente le caería bien. Sé lo que mi padre dirá. Estoy un poco aterrorizado. Pero me he estado sintiendo un poco inseguro sobre lo que si estoy haciendo es lo correcto—con Sherlock—y simplemente solo quiero tomar una decisión de una manera u otra sobre esto. Necesito estar completamente en esto y comprometerme con ello o decidir que no es la cosa adecuada para nosotros. Como Mycroft dijo. Quiero decir, ¿y si tiene razón y Sherlock tiene un problema de adicción a las drogas? ¿Y si mi familia no lo acepta a él—o a mí? No estoy seguro de que sea lo suficientemente fuerte para ganar esas batallas. No tengo experiencia con este tipo de cosa. Tal vez simplemente me esté engañando a mí mismo con que esto era una buena idea._

\- ¿Vi a mis padres y les conté sobre ti? -, preguntó John.

Sherlock no contestó. Simplemente se quedó ahí. Mirando.

-Ese es el último blog en este USB-, dice John de repente.

-No me sorprende.

\- ¿Qué pasó luego? -, preguntó John, asustado por la respuesta.

Sherlock inhaló profundamente. -Rompimos-, declaró y miró a John. John no podía descifrar qué expresión era la que tenía Sherlock en la cara, pero era algo parecido a la aceptación. De un evento pasado que hacía tiempo había tenido que atravesar en su cabeza el solo.

-Nosotros…pero hasta ese punto todo parecía ir bien. Era feliz. ¡Parecíamos felices! -. John estaba en shock.

-Sí, parecía que sí ¿vedad? Probablemente fue la razón por la que nunca llegaste a encontrar mi blog. Mycroft se culpa a sí mismo. Quiso advertirte y ver si eras los suficientemente duro como para plantarle cara. Después de eso estuviste más distante y entonces, bueno, tus padres sellaron nuestro destino.

\- ¿Lo hicieron mis padres? -. John nunca antes había estado más exasperado por no poder recordar esto para entender lo que había pasado.

-John, las cosas fueron mal. Tú lo terminaste. Elegiste a Sarah. Yo no me lo tomé bien. Acabé confirmando los peores de todos tus miedos. Y entonces, bueno, sabes lo del accidente-, dejó de hablar.

-Vagamente, sí, al menos por lo que tú me has contado-. John quería saber más. **Necesitaba** saber más.

-Creo que por ahora eso es suficiente-, anunció Sherlock levantándose.

-Sherlock…-. John no estaba preparado para soltar esto.

-De todas formas, tengo que vestirme e ir a la uni hoy. Mi supervisor no estaba contento con el último borrador de mi capítulo. Últimamente mi trabajo ha estado un poco por debajo de lo normal mientras hemos estado yendo a través de todo esto así que debería…-. De repente su tono fue frio y a John no le gustó. Pero sabía lo suficiente de Sherlock para saber que esta era su forma de cambiar de tema y eso se le daba bien. Estaba intentando alejar a John.

- **Sherlock** …-. John se levantó y fue a impedir que dejara la habitación. Colocó firmemente la mano sobre el estómago firme y desnudo de Sherlock, disfrutando del hecho de que hubiera elegido no llevar camiseta. Aunque el movimiento no fue realmente sexual. Fue más un consuelo asertivo. Pasó sus manos por alrededor bajo la bata hasta la espalda de Sherlock para sujetarlo. Sherlock estaba claramente incómodo y evitando todo contacto visual.

-Sherlock. eso es el pasado. Recuerda eso. Todo esto solo se trata de mí poniendo todo junto con la esperanza de que pueda tener algunos recuerdos reales propios. Y está funcionando. **Estoy** recordando mucho. Pero es el pasado. No es como me siento ahora. No lo estoy haciendo para hacerte sentir incómodo-, aseguró.

-No estoy orgulloso de como todo eso se desarrolló, John-, dijo Sherlock señalando con un movimiento de su cabeza el portátil encima de la mesa.

-Suena como si yo tampoco debería estarlo. Hicimos un desastre colosal de las cosas. Pero estamos aquí ahora. No me voy a ir a ningún sitio ¿vale? Lo digo en serio-. John le cogió la barbilla y apartó su concentración del portátil en la mesa para que le mirara a los ojos y Sherlock finalmente le miró, realmente observando sus ojos y asintió.

-Lo digo enserio. Nada de lo que descubra de estos blogs o de mis recuerdos en terapia cambiará el hecho de que estoy enamorado de ti. Completamente. Estoy muy feliz de que estemos aquí. Que anoche **pasara**. Nada de eso va a cambiar-. John ahora era el confiado y calmado y a Sherlock le inquietó darse cuenta de que se habían vuelto las tornas de esa manera, pero se permitió sonreír suavemente por el sentimiento.

-Vale. Pero realmente me **tengo** que ir-. Se apartó de John para empezar a moverse. Estaba decepcionado por la falta de contacto que había creado, pero también necesitaba la distancia emocional. No quería empezar a revivir cosas que eran desagradables y realmente podían arruinar el hecho de que las cosas finalmente hubieran estado yendo bien para ellos después de la noche anterior.

\- ¿Qué hay de uh…bueno, íbamos a…a cambio de la cena? -. John intentó flirtear torpemente.

-Volveré más tarde, John. Está bien, cocinaré-. Le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. -Y podemos ponernos al día con **eso** después-. Sonrió burlonamente, pero John se sentía un poco nervioso. Sherlock solo estaba en parte ahí y en parte absorto en sus pensamientos.

Sherlock se dirigió a su habitación para prepararse. John se ocupó de coger las tazas, llevándolas a la cocina, pero sintiéndose un poco culpable. Realmente no se había parado a pensar en cómo revivir todo lo de su pasado y los horribles eventos podría pasarle factura también a Sherlock. Ahora que no tenía blogs de antes para leer, tendría que dejar que las sesiones de terapia unieran más de esos recuerdos. Tuvo una sensación de miedo al pensar que estas sesiones iban a acercarse a algunos recuerdos muy incómodos. Tendría que pedirle a Sherlock que estuviera allí con él y realmente no estaba seguro de cómo se tomaría eso. Después de hoy, a John le preocupaba que tal vez Sherlock no estuviera preparado para enfrentarse al pasado, para hablar de las cosas que habían pasado. La última vez que habían hablado de ello con algún detalle, Sherlock había tenido un ataque de pánico. ¿Cómo iba a conseguir a ver que estuviera allí y oír todas esas cosas bajo la atenta mirada de una psiquiatra?

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo demasiado su teléfono sonó.

_¿Mol y yo pensamos que qué tal una cena para ponernos al día en el Fox and Hound? ¿Os apuntáis? Greg_

\- ¡Oh, Sherlock! El profesor Lestrade quiere quedar para cenar esta noche. ¿Te apetece? - dijo hacia la habitación. Sherlock salió vestido y viéndose asombroso. _¿Cómo podía ponerse un conjunto y conseguir hacer que la ropa casual pareciera tan asombrosa y sofisticada?_ Era una de las cosas que John no solo amaba de Sherlock, sino que también encontraba increíblemente molesta. Había decidido poner sus vaqueros azul oscuro, una simple camisa y una americana. Llevaba unas converse alta para completar el look afilado y rico, pero John pensaba que el efecto era devastador. Quería quitárselo todo igual de rápido que se lo había puesto, pero sabía que Sherlock no estaba de humor en ese momento. Tendría que guardárselo para después.

-Claro. Quiero decir, en verdad me salva de cocinar. No sé cuanto tiempo estaré en la uni así que dile que sí-, contestó Sherlock con seriedad mientras vagaba por el salón recogiendo libros y cosas para llevar a la uni y metiéndolos en una mochila. Estaba evitando activamente la mirada de John.

-Podemos venir a casa para el postre después…-. John intentó flirtear de nuevo.

Sherlock contestó con una sonrisa tensa y un asentimiento, lo que hizo que John se pusiera un poco nervioso por no haber dado donde quería.

\- ¿Estarás bien hasta entonces? -, preguntó educadamente Sherlock, distrayendo a John.

-Sí, por supuesto. Tengo mucho en lo que trabajar. Ese trabajo no se va a escribir solo-, bromeó John nerviosamente, de repente sintiéndose increíblemente incómodo en su propio espacio.

Sherlock se quedó también en mitad de la habitación, inseguro de cómo dejar las cosas. El silencio entre ellos era de nuevo incierto. Estaba claro que Sherlock había sido pillado desprevenido por la dirección de los blogs y las conversaciones que tendrían que tener para rellenar los huecos.

\- ¡Estaré bien, vete! -, decidió decir John para calmarle y aclarar el pesado aire rodeándoles.

-Vale, intentaré no tardar demasiado…-. Y se acercó y le dio a John un rápido pico en los labios.

John tomó la oportunidad y le cogió la cara antes de que pudiera escaparse, sujetándolo ahí, prolongando el beso y acercando más a Sherlock. Sherlock finalmente paró de moverse y dejó caer la mochila al suelo. Puso las manos sobre las caderas de John, acercándolos también más, disfrutándolo durante un momento. John pudo sentir que se relajó un poco físicamente. Era tranquilizador saber que Sherlock no había estado completamente perdido. Había empezado a hacer que John se preocupara un poco, pero esta reacción era todo lo que necesitaba para saber que los dos estaban en la misma página. Cuando se separaron del beso Sherlock dejó los ojos cerrados, claramente necesitando un momento para absorber la sensación.

-Estamos bien, Sherlock. ¿Vale? Está todo bien-, dijo John para tranquilizarle.

Sherlock soltó el aliento y abrió los ojos para mirar a John y finalmente pareció haberse calmado. John le dio una sonrisa llena de cariño.

-Hasta luego-, dijo Sherlock suavemente y John supo que se estaba sintiendo mejor. Y luego cogió la mochila y se marchó. John se quedó en mitad de la habitación, intentando calmar su corazón.

El miedo y el amor mezclado todo junto era confuso y solo quería conseguir algunas respuestas para que las cosas finalmente pudieran ser dejadas atrás. La tensión del conocimiento de lo que necesitaba ser discutido iba muy seguramente a pasarles factura a ambos. Pero necesitaba ser capaz de hacer que los dos lo pasaran. Cuanto antes mejor. Cogió el teléfono y llamó al despacho de Claire. Era hora de que las cosas se pusieran en marcha.


	8. Cena y baile

Sherlock y John no eran generalmente el tipo de personas que frecuentaban pubs. Normalmente preferían el restaurante italiano local o algo de comida india, en ocasiones china, pero en general Sherlock diría que los pubs eran demasiado ruidosos y estaban llenos de idiotas. Por supuesto, John conocía este pub bien después de lo de anoche. Había caminado hasta casa después de la terapia en vez de coger un taxi. Había necesitado caminar la frustración y había pasado junto al pub. Pareció muy acogedor y cálido y no estaba preparado para ir a casa y enfrentarse a Sherlock cuando estaba tan alterado. Habían dejado que el whiskey fluyera y el camarero le había dejado soltar sus problemas. No iba a contarle a Sherlock que había llamado a Greg, que ya había estado con él aquí también ayer. Había soltado todo tipo de tacos y frustraciones sobre Greg, quien educadamente había escuchado y había metido a John en un taxi mandándolo a casa para hablarlo con Sherlock, como debería hacer un buen amigo.

Esta cena era un medio para que ellos tuvieran una conversación civilizada todos juntos y para que Greg ayudase si todavía era necesario. Por supuesto había sido idea de Molly después de que Greg le informara. Era el clásico estilo de Molly—sentar a todo el mundo en una habitación y poner las cosas sobre la mesa. Tomar algo con amigos lo haría más fácil. Era una conciliadora nata. Y quería ver que las cosas se solucionaran para John y Sherlock. estaba muy agradecido de que ella y Greg les hubieran apoyado, animándolos y cubriéndoles las espaldas. Nunca antes había experimentado eso, pero significaba mucho para él. John se dio cuenta con culpabilidad que ayer ni siquiera le había preguntado a Greg cómo iban las cosas con Molly. Había sido completamente egoísta y muy dentro de la botella de whiskey para cuando Greg se reunió con el. Por lo menos eso es lo que se dijo a sí mismo. No era el hecho de que había sido un imbécil desconsiderado enfurruñado. Esta noche arreglaría eso. Aunque no estaba seguro de cómo iría.

A pesar de Sherlock accediendo a salir, su humor realmente no había mejorado al volver de la universidad. John se había vestido, fuera la ropa cómoda y dentro sus vaqueros buenos y se aseguró de ponerse el jersey azul que le gustaba tanto a Sherlock. incluso se había afeitado antes de que Sherlock llegara a casa. Era muy raro que hacía veinticuatro horas John fuera un desastre, sintiéndose muy perdido y confundido y Sherlock hubiera estado tan seguro y confiado. Ahora, después de una noche maravillosa y un encantador comienzo del día, las cosas se habían puesto un poco raras. John se sentía como si hubiera derribado su barrera más grande y estaba preparado para tomar la relación más confiadamente y ahora algo había asustado a Sherlock, parecía estar comportándose de manera extrañamente inseguro y estaba evitando hablar de los blogs.

Habían caminado hasta el pub en silencio. John había cogido la mano de Sherlock y él lo había aceptado voluntariamente, sus dedos entrelazados y creando una calidez entre ellos. John sintió una inundación de alivio porque todavía existieran pequeños signos de que estaban conectando, pero aún había una distancia entre ellos que le mantenía inquieto. El ruido del pub invadió ya sus pensamientos cuando se acercaron por la calle. John miró a Sherlock y muy ciertamente, Sherlock ya había arrugado la nariz por ello.

John apretó su mano para tranquilizarlo. -Estará bien. Greg está ansioso por verte-, dijo.

-No sé por qué-, gruñó él. -No es como si vayamos a poder hablar mucho con todo ese ruido. No me gusta…la gente, John.

John se rio. -Lo sé. No te preocupes. Siempre nos podemos ir después de cenar si es demasiado.

Sherlock murmuró algo entre dientes que John no oyó, pero el humor era inequívoco, así que se paró fuera deteniendo a Sherlock. -Sherlock si no quieres…si hoy es un mal día para esto…

-No, lo siento. Lo siento, John. Es solo que…simplemente no soy yo mismo hoy. Tienes razón. Deberíamos ver a Greg y Molly. No los hemos visto desde hace mucho. Me comportaré.

-No necesito que te **comportes**. Eso no es…es solo que…quiero asegurarme de que estás bien. Antes de que entremos. Anoche fue tan…-. John no supo cómo terminar el pensamiento.

-Lo fue-, asintió Sherlock y la mirada que le dio a John fue oscura y llena de un deseo que pilló desprevenido a John, pero brevemente le tranquilizó.

-Y esta mañana parecías…-, continuó.

-Solo estaba preocupado de que pudieras haber…no sé…haberte arrepentido de ello-, admitió débilmente Sherlock.

-Creía que ya habíamos dejado eso claro. Estaba muy **feliz** con lo de anoche-. Le aseguró John. -Pero luego…los blogs…

-John…No tenemos que…-, interrumpió Sherlock incómodamente.

-Sin embargo, creo que **si** tenemos-, presionó John. -Sherlock, todo esto…esos blogs, la terapia…todo es por nosotros. Es para que pueda volver a ti. No espero que todo sea unicornios y arco iris.

Sherlock resopló, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero no diciendo nada. John claramente no estaba entendiendo algo.

\- ¿De qué estas preocupado? ¿Qué piensas que voy a leer, o a oír o a ver? -, preguntó John un poco preocupado.

-Es solo que…me llevó mucho tiempo…recuperarme de todo. Antes estaba en un mal lugar. Y me preocupa que…-. Sherlock dejó de hablar.

\- ¿Qué? -, le animó John.

-Me preocupa que tal vez todo este hablar y revivirlo, lo hará realidad otra vez. No sé si puedo revivirlo una segunda vez-. Su voz fue baja y un poco asustada.

-Ey, ey, Sherlock. No necesitas preocuparte. La última vez no estábamos juntos. Estabas así porque estábamos **separados**. Pero ahora estoy aquí. No voy a irme a ningún sitio. Estaré justo aquí contigo-, le tranquilizó John.

Sherlock asintió hacia el suelo, sin mirar a John.

-Lo digo en serio, Sherlock-, dijo John moviendo la cabeza para intentar captar los ojos de Sherlock y que levantara la mirada. -No empieces a asustarte conmigo ahora. Has estado tan increíble, manteniéndome centrado y siendo tan fuerte. Ahora es mi turno. Te tengo. ¿Sí? -, dijo John con una sonrisa.

Sherlock levantó la mirada y John ya estaba ahí, los ojos esperando para conectar y tranquilizarle. -Te tengo-, repitió ahora que tenían contacto visual.

Los ojos de Sherlock se anegaron un poco, pero lo mantuvo controlado. -Vale.

\- ¿Vale? -, comprobó John.

-Sí, vale-, soltó aire. Se había tranquilizado a sí mismo, asintiendo. -Lo siento, tienes razón. Simplemente estoy nervioso por ello.

-Lo sé. Y yo también lo estoy. Es totalmente comprensible y **es** aterrorizador. Todo. Pero te necesito ¿vale? Te **necesito** -. Y apretó la mano de Sherlock en la suya.

-Me tienes-, respondió Sherlock y le devolvió el apretón, dándole una pequeña sonrisa y cuadrando los hombros con un poco más de confianza.

-Lo **sé**. Simplemente no me desaparezcas así ¿vale? -, pidió John. Necesitaba este hombre con él.

-Vale-, asintió Sherlock.

\- ¿Lo prometes? -, preguntó John.

Sherlock no pudo hablar, pero asintió otra vez, y esta vez pareció más seguro. Como si en realidad lo dijera en serio. Eso era todo lo que John necesitaba.

-Bien. Ven aquí-, dijo John y tiró de él para abrazarle. De pie en la acera tenía un poco de ventaja por una vez con la altura y Sherlock se quedó en el arcén para dejar que por una vez John fuera el alto, derritiéndose en el abrazo que había necesitado. Todo el día le había costado escuchar y absorber el feedback crítico de su supervisor mientras su cabeza estaba verdadera y completamente centrada en otras cosas. En John, en casa. En esos blogs. Había intentado tanto no pensar en ese par de semanas fatídicas de su pasado. En centrarse solo en John en el **ahora**. Lo había mantenido muy bien apartado. Y no necesitaba que todo eso saliera en aluvión. Había necesitado muchísimo este abrazo.

-Bien-, dijo Sherlock finalmente, saliendo de su bajón. -Será mejor que entremos ahí y acabemos con esto-. Poniendo los ojos en blanco dramática y fingidamente hacia John. John sabía que en secreto estaba un poco emocionado por ver también a Greg. Aunque no lo mostrara.

Cuando entraron por la puerta, la combinación de la calefacción y los cuerpos extra creaban una calidez sofocante después del frío de fuera. Empezaron a quitarse los abrigos y las bufandas, dejándose los jerséis. Se quedaron justo dentro de la puerta, observando el pub, permitiendo que sus ojos se ajustaran a la luz diferente. Ahora a intentar encontrar a Greg en la multitud. Todavía era temprano así que afortunadamente el pub no estaba demasiado ocupado ni era demasiado ruidoso, la música todavía no se había subido hasta “el volumen tarde, de noche”. A la izquierda, una mesa de chicas jóvenes estaba riéndose a carcajadas y hablando. El camarero estaba limpiando vasos y asintió hacia John cuando lo vio de pie cerca de la puerta. honestamente no podía recordar la cara del camarero desde anoche. No estaba seguro si este era un asentimiento educado de “empleado a cliente”, o si podría ser el mismo hombre al que le dio la chapa ayer noche, pero se sonrojó. Algo en los ojos del mismo hombre señalaba que se acordaba de John y aprobaba que hubiera entrado con este hombre que obviamente era la fuente de las frustraciones de ayer.

Había un grupo de estudiantes universitarios jugando al billar en otra esquina. A pesar de los diferentes ruidos, John oyó a Sherlock gruñir por el número de gente. John sonrió para sí mismo. A veces Sherlock era un gran niño. Sus ojos captaron movimiento al otro lado de la sala y entrecerró los ojos para ver a Molly haciendo gestos frenéticamente. Le dio un pequeño empujón a Sherlock y asintió hacia su dirección. Sherlock asintió en respuesta y se dirigieron hacia la mesa al lado del bar. Estaba un poco fuera de la mitad y había mucho menos ruido en esta esquina. John estaba aliviado. Si hubieran tenido que gritar por encima del ruido, Sherlock simplemente no se habría quedado.

\- ¡John! -, gritó Molly cuando se acercaron, saltando y corriendo para abrazarle incluso antes de haber llegado a la mesa. - ¡Sherlock! Está tan bien veros a ambos-. Y se lanzó hacia Sherlock y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus costillas, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho. Sherlock miró por encima de su cabeza hacia Greg, ligeramente sorprendido y John se rio por lo incómodo que estaba, siendo abrazado tan fuertemente. Greg salió del taburete y torpemente rodeó la mesa y se levantó para saludarlos, riéndose también por la expresión en la cara de Sherlock.

-John-. Estiró la mano para estrechársela, lo cual acabó en un abrazo entre los dos. Greg sopesó el humor de Sherlock y asintió hacia él, sin forzar ningún contacto y los guio de nuevo hacia la mesa. Sherlock no parecía como si necesitara más contacto ahora mismo.

-Bueno, es estupendo veros a ambos-, dijo Greg mientras se sentaban, acomodándose en los asientos.

-Lo mismo digo-, dijo John felizmente. -Te ves realmente bien, Greg, y por supuesto, tú también, Molly.

-Bueno, esta me está cuidando bien-, dijo Greg poniendo el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Molly. -Por cierto, os destroza como asistentes-. Molly sonrió por eso y subió la barbilla con orgullo.

Sherlock finalmente reaccionó a la conversación, metiendo una mirada ofendida tan dramática que inintencionadamente fue cómica y todos se rieron.

-Quiero decir, ayuda que sea mucho más guapa que miraros a los dos, pero también ha organizado mi despacho entero con un sistema de archivo eficiente. Siempre me mantiene suplido con café… y de hecho también es asombrosa con la investigación-, dijo orgullosamente Greg.

-Bueno eso es genial-, dijo John dándole a Molly una ceja alzada para mostrar que estaba impresionado. -Aunque para ser justos, pensaba que Sherlock también era agradable de ver-, bromeó John. Sherlock se sonrojó un poco y Greg soltó una risa relajada.

-Es justo. Molly, cuéntales también tus noticias-, le animó Greg.

-Greg y yo nos vamos a vivir juntos-, dijo ella con emoción.

\- ¡Oh, guau! -, exclamó John, un poco asombrado, mirando a Greg con sorpresa. _Realmente no había dejado que Greg hablase anoche ¿verdad?_

-Un poco pronto para eso ¿no? -, dijo Sherlock sin tacto.

\- ¡No! No **esas** noticias-, dijo Greg rápidamente para cambiar el tema.

\- ¡Oh! Dios, lo siento-, dijo ella avergonzada.

-No es como si deberíamos juzgarlos, Sherlock-. John movió suavemente la cabeza hacia él.

-Es diferente. John, nosotros tenemos una larga historia desde antes-, justificó Sherlock mirándolos a los dos como si estuvieran locos.

-Quería decir las noticias acerca del premio, Mol-, corrigió Greg redirigiendo la conversación.

-Oh cierto, por supuesto-. Y soltó una risa incómoda, sonrojándose. -Recibiré un premio por mi trabajo. El que leíste tú, John. Quieren publicarlo.

\- ¡Oh dios mío, Molly! Era tan bueno—estoy tan feliz por ti, ¡esas son noticias fantásticas! -, dijo John emocionado por su amiga.

-Sí, creo que lo hará muy bien. Ahora que Sherlock no está ahí robando toda la atención, algunos de los otros estudiantes pueden brillar-, dijo Greg metiendo la broma.

-Me sorprende que puedas llegar a trabajar algo con ella todo el tiempo alrededor por cómo suena, Greg-, dijo Sherlock sin delicadeza.

Greg no dejó que le ofendiera para nada. -Sí, a veces **es** difícil concentrarse, ¡Pero Molly es una adicta al trabajo! Realmente hace que me siente y haga mi trabajo. Así que **en realidad** hemos sido muy productivos-, señaló ese pensamiento hacia Sherlock.

Molly se ruborizó furiosamente. -Estoy justo aquí-, dijo intentando hacerse oír. Todos se rieron, pero fue de buena fe y con cariño hacia ella.

\- ¿Pedimos? Antes de que se vuelva ocupado-, interrumpió Sherlock un poco bruscamente.

-Sí, tienes razón-, asintió Molly. - ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo, Sherlock y podemos ocuparnos de eso?

-Claro—¿John? -, preguntó Sherlock.

-Sabes lo que me gusta-, dijo John simplemente.

-Ok-. Sherlock parecía un poco nervioso, pero parecía bastante orgulloso de que se le permitiera pedir por él.

\- ¿Greg? -, preguntó Molly.

-Creo que salchichas con puré de patata-, dijo con una sonrisa hacia ella.

\- ¿Otra pinta? -, preguntó Sherlock apuntando hacia el vaso casi vacío de Greg.

-Por favor-, contestó Greg.

\- ¿John? -, intentó preguntar casualmente pero incluso al mirarle para preguntar algo tan simple como una bebida, Sherlock podía sentir una intensidad entre ellos. Quería llevar a John a casa ahora y no tener que compartirlo con nadie más en este espacio público.

-Vino, creo-, contestó John con una sonrisa hacia Sherlock. Pudo leer la expresión en la cara de Sherlock. Estaban tranquilizándose el uno al otro sin necesitar decir las palabras. Más que eso. La expresión en la cara de Sherlock era positivamente sexual. Solo estaba preguntando por lo que iba a beber y John ya se sentía como si estuviera ahí sentado desnudo. Tan rápido como había pasado, Sherlock se dio la vuelta y el momento se rompió. Se fueron hasta la barra dejando a Greg y John juntos.

\- ¿Sabe que estuvimos aquí anoche? -, preguntó Greg una vez que se hubieron marchado.

-No—quiero decir, sabe que obviamente estuve bebiendo… ¡en el estado en el que llegué a casa! Pero no…y no que estuviste aquí conmigo. Probablemente sea mejor no sacar el tema. Ha estado…un poco raro hoy. No quiero…-. John estaba nervioso, su frente arrugada, todavía intentando averiguar qué hacer sobre ello.

\- ¿Todo bien? -, preguntó Greg.

-Sí, sí, mejor que bien-, le aseguró John, su cara animándose para puntualizar el sentimiento.

\- ¿Entonces hablasteis anoche? -. Greg quería que John supiera que estaba preocupado después de su conversación de la pasada noche, pero todavía le apoyaba. Era un equilibrio delicado. John y Sherlock no eran el tipo de personas que eran abiertas acerca de los sentimientos, pero John estuvo en un estado impactante anoche. Tan enfadado, y confundido, y preocupado por perder a Sherlock. Greg había encontrado difícil mandarlo a casa en ese estado, pero también sabía que era mejor que le dijera esas cosas directamente a **Sherlock** , para trabajarlas. Aunque el ambiente entre ello ciertamente estaba un poco tenso esta noche. Greg no podía todavía juzgar si era buena o mala tensión. Parecía que ellos tampoco podían decidirse.

-Hmmm en cierta forma hablamos. Mayormente tuve una rabieta-. Se burló y Greg chascó la lengua en decepción. -Pero al menos la noche terminó bien-. John se movió un poco cuando lo dijo. Había sido más fácil hablar de ello ayer con media botella de whisky dentro.

-Entonces ahora está pasando lo del sexo, ¿finalmente? -, preguntó Greg un poco demasiado emocionadamente. Como si su consejo hubiera jugado una parte en arreglar las cosas.

\- ¡Greg! -, le regaño Molly cuando llegó a la mesa, habiéndolos oído. Deslizó su cerveza por la mesa y pasó junto a él plantando una mirada de advertencia en su dirección y dándole un suave golpe en el pecho con el dorso de la mano.

Sherlock se quedó sujetando sus bebidas, pareciendo perplejo e incapaz de hablar. John se sonrojó furiosamente por ser pillado hablando de esto.

-Greg, eso es personal—lo siento Sherlock, John. ¡No puedes preguntar eso, Greg! Oh dios mío, ¿de qué estabais hablando para llegar a eso? -, recriminó Molly.

\- ¿Qué? Solo quiero saber si son felices-, rebatió.

Sherlock lentamente se metió en su lado de la mesa para sentarse pareciendo conmocionado e incapaz de mantener el contacto visual con ninguno de ellos.

-Está bien, Molly…-. John fue rápido para arreglar el ambiente. -Y sí…y estamos bien, Greg. Todo bien-. Y miró a Sherlock para tranquilizarle, pero Sherlock estaba mirando fijamente su bebida. John posó la mano sobre el muslo de Sherlock bajo la mesa para apoyarle, para hacerle saber que estaba bien y le dio una sonrisa. _Está bien_.

\- ¿Y la terapia? -, siguió Greg. - ¿Es una buena psiquiatra? Quiero decir, ¿está ayudando? -. A pesar de hablar un poco anoche, John no había estado muy coherente para cuando Greg llegó y pensó que era una buena oportunidad para preguntar más ahora.

\- ¡Greg! -, gritó Molly. - ¡De verdad!

-Quiero saber qué tal le está yendo a John con todo eso. Con la amnesia—¿no quieres saberlo? -, dijo hacia Molly.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¡pero no puedes preguntarlo simplemente **así**! -. Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. -John, lo siento mucho. Es decir, mira al pobre Sherlock, está a punto de encogerse y caerse debajo de la mesa por la vergüenza. ¡No quieren hablar de ello! -, presionó Molly.

-Molly, está bien-, le aseguró John. -Honestamente ha estado yendo realmente bien. Gracias por preguntar, Greg. Aunque definitivamente ha habido subidas y bajadas. Y hay mucho en lo que todavía tengo que trabajar, pero realmente ha estado ayudando. Mycroft encontró a alguien realmente buena. Siento como que las piezas grandes ahora están volviendo a mí. Y Sherlock ha estado increíble-. Asintió hacia ambos y luego miró a Sherlock, dándole a su pierna otro pequeño apretón.

-Bien, eso es genial. Realmente genial-, contestó Greg, dándole a Molly una mirada de triunfo porque no se hubiera equivocado. - ¿Y qué hay de **tu** estudio? ¿Tu supervisor tan bueno como yo? -, dijo dirigiendo la pregunta hacia Sherlock, trayéndolo de vuelta a la conversación.

-Oh, creo que está bien, ¿no, Sherlock? Es…-, empezó John asumiendo que Sherlock no iba a hablar esta noche.

-Es un idiota-, dijo directamente Sherlock, bebiendo un trago largo de su vino. -Mi profesor es literalmente el mayor idiota de la universidad y es a quien han puesto al cargo. De mí. **Mí**. He puesto una queja formal.

Lestrade puso los ojos en blanco. -Suena bien.

John se rio por eso. -Realmente Sherlock está intentando decir que te echa de menos-, dijo John poniendo también los ojos en blanco como respuesta a Greg y compartieron una sonrisa.

-Oh Sherlock, qué dulce-, provocó Greg. -Estarás bien una vez que te conozcan. Se darán cuenta de que eres un genio y luego deberían escuchar. No agites demasiado las aguas, amigo. La comunidad académica es pequeña. Si quieres conseguir que ese estudio sea publicado eventualmente, necesitarás contactos. Pórtate bien en el cajón de arena. De hecho, tengo un colega ahí, le llamaré y me aseguraré de que sepan lo útil que eres.

Sherlock jugueteó nerviosamente con su servilleta. Nunca sabía cómo lidiar con la gente siendo amable o como averiguar si le estaban tomando el pelo o yendo en serio.

Afortunadamente su comida llegó justo a tiempo para desviar la conversación lejos de Sherlock. Una vez que tuvieron su comida volvieron a una conversación sencilla mientras comían. Discutiendo los detalles de sus estudios y las diferencias entre las dos universidades. Sorprendentemente, incluso Sherlock se metió en la conversación y tuvo algunas cosas buenas que decir acerca de cómo en realidad echaba de menos la universidad de Greg, criticando el diseño de la nueva biblioteca y cómo le llevaba ahora más tiempo encontrar los artículos adecuados. Greg y Molly hablaron sobre cómo iban a llevar sus pertenencias la semana que viene y las debacles que eso tendría. John les entretuvo con historias de vivir con Sherlock y los varios experimentos que continuaba dejando en la cocina. Molly puso al día a John con algunos de sus compañeros de clase e historias divertidas sobre ellos.

Finalmente, con sus comidas terminadas y retiradas, se quedaron acabando una segunda ronda de bebidas y simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de los demás. John estaba aliviado de que Sherlock se hubiera metido también en las cosas y simplemente era muy reconfortante sentarse en esta mesa con amigos y sentirse como en casa con ellos. Honestamente no tenía ningún recuerdo de realmente tener eso antes, y ahora se sentía bien.

-Bueno, eso fue una buena cena. ¿Qué tal algo de postre—tenéis tiempo? -, preguntó Greg. John pudo ver que Sherlock parecía tenso por la mención de quedarse más tiempo. Deslizó su mano otra vez hasta la rodilla de Sherlock para un apretón rápido.

-Nada de postre para mí, estoy lleno. De todas formas, deberíamos irnos pronto. Tengo que terminar una lectura para mañana y Sherlock probablemente tiene trabajo de hoy que necesita mirar ¿no?

Sherlock asintió nerviosamente. Haría cualquier cosa para largarse de aquí. Por muy agradable que fuera ver a Greg otra vez, estos sitios le ponían nervioso. La conversación le estresaba y hoy no era un buen día para fingir estar feliz y ser social. Había estado disfrutando, pero ahora había alcanzado su límite. Ahora que la comida había terminado simplemente se quería ir.

-Por supuesto, sí, nosotros también tenemos que volver, no os preocupéis-, asintió Greg. Se sonrieron los unos a los otros y simplemente disfrutaron de la compañía, mirando a su alrededor. La multitud había aumentado en el área del comedor y algunas personas habían empezado a sentarse en el bar. -Pronto se llenará más, probablemente será un buen momento para salir de aquí antes de que la muchedumbre real empiece-, comentó Greg.

-Aun así, no está mal para ser tu local, John. Definitivamente quedaría otra vez contigo aquí para cenar-, interrumpió Molly.

-Oh, la próxima vez deberíamos llevaros al italiano. Es mucho más agradable-, contestó Sherlock. Molly sonrió con alivio porque Sherlock estuviera dispuesto a hacer esto otra vez. Nunca supo si Sherlock realmente le había aceptado aun como amiga. Le hacía muy feliz que estuviera sugiriendo el siguiente sitio para quedar.

Una nueva canción salió de los altavoces, distrayendo a John de la conversación. -Conozco esta canción-, dijo distraídamente intentando colocarla. Todos se pararon a escuchar la música, concentrándose en ella.

Sherlock sonrió para sí mismo, salió de su asiento y estiró la mano hacia John. - ¿Antes de irnos? -, preguntó esperanzado y muy inesperadamente para todos en la mesa.

Las cejas de John subieron al máximo. Miró hacia Greg y Molly quienes asintieron en su dirección, sonriendo. Era lo más positivo que Sherlock había estado en toda la noche. John no quería rechazarlo.

-Estaba pensando que podría tomar un café primero, antes de salir-, dijo Greg a Molly para ayudar. -Podemos vigilar vuestros abrigos. Id-, dijo Greg con entusiasmo, guiñándole a John.

John cogió la mano de Sherlock y dejó que lo llevara hasta la pista de baile. No tenía ningún recuerdo de bailar con Sherlock. Nunca había salido. Pero Sherlock le dirigía con confianza, como si fuera algo que hubieran hecho antes, más de una vez. La música era suave y lenta pero cada nota hacía que el pulso de John aumentara. Lo sentía justo en su tripa. No tenía recuerdos reales de esta canción y por qué tenía este impacto sobre él, pero sabía que la reconocía.

Sherlock solo tenía ojos para John. No estaba mirando a nadie o a nada más a su alrededor. John estaba un poco cohibido porque solo hubiera otras dos parejas en la pista de baile y ellos eran la única pareja del mismo sexo. En general todavía estaba cohibido por ello—particularmente en un pub local como este. Uno que todavía no conocían muy bien. Cuando Sherlock encontró un sitio en la pista con el que estaba contento, acercó a John hacia él para traer su concentración de vuelta. Puso sus largos brazos alrededor de la cintura de John, cruzándolos en la parte baja de su espalda. El suave gesto íntimo robó el aliento de John por un momento. No habían sido así de afectuosos nunca antes en público. Los ojos de Sherlock se clavaron en los de John, invitándole a seguirle e hizo que se sintiera cálido desde el interior, un pequeño sonrojo cosquilleándole las mejillas.

John soltó el aire para relajarse y subió las manos hasta los brazos de Sherlock y los dos estuvieron cautivados, mirándose mutuamente a los ojos. El resto del pub desapareció completamente. Se movieron suave y lentamente con las palabras de la canción. Sin despegar la vista del otro.

-Esta canción. ¿Es esta…? -, empezó John titubeando.

-Solíamos bailar con esta canción en casa. Nunca he tenido realmente la oportunidad de hacerlo así, fuera, contigo-. Sherlock sonó bastante complacido por la perspectiva, pero no estaba sonriendo, el ambiente estaba completamente tenso. Dejaron los ojos el uno sobre el otro, disfrutando de la música, las palabras inundando a John y dándole una sensación extraña de mareo mientras su cerebro recordaba los giros y vueltas de la canción en una parte de su memoria de la que no tenía el control. Mientras se balanceaban lentamente en los brazos del otro, solo existían ellos dos. Nada más importaba en ese momento.

\- ¿Estamos bien? -. John decidió tomar la oportunidad de preguntarle a Sherlock, tentativamente.

-Sí, por supuesto que lo estamos-, dijo Sherlock livianamente como si no hubieran acabado de tener un día incierto entre ellos. -No, Sherlock, quiero decir que si **realmente** …estamos… ¿ **bien**? ¿Vamos a estar bien? -. John quería consuelo, lo necesitaba ahora mismo. Se sentía tan bien estar aquí de esta manera, en este momento. Pero sabía que Sherlock no estaba diciendo todo.

Sherlock usó los ojos para quemar en los de John sin más palabras. Esto era exactamente lo que más le asustaba a John. Sherlock no hablaba si era un tema incómodo.

-Quiero decir, hace un día habría dicho que no sabía…-, continuó John. -…si estaríamos bien. Ciertamente yo **no** estaba bien. Y luego ayer noche…-. Tragó con fuerza antes de seguir con más confianza. -…y luego anoche **pasó** …y todo se centró…para mí al menos. Y por la mañana pensé que las cosas estaban genial. Estaba fortalecido…pero tú…es como si hubieras dejado que se metiera en tu cabeza justo cuando yo estoy preparado para dejarlo. Estás alejándote de mí y es…bueno, en realidad es un poco aterrador-. Bajó la vista, no podía decir eso y mirar a los ojos de Sherlock.

\- ¿Parece que estoy alejándome ahora mismo? -, preguntó Sherlock apretando un poco más a John contra él, la calidez entre ellos creciendo.

-No, ahora mismo, no. Esto está…bien-. John le sonrió.

-John, siento lo de hoy. No sé que me pasó. No necesitas preocuparte. Solo estoy comiéndome la cabeza con mis cosas…no se trata de ti. No se trata de **nosotros**. Solo necesito…hubo muchas cosas que pasaron para las que tú no estuviste. Por lo que pasé cuando rompimos…cuando pensé que habías **muerto**. Cuando no se me permitió verte. Hay muchas cosas en mi cabeza en las que tendré que trabajar. Pero esto ayuda. Simplemente estar contigo ayuda-, dijo suavemente y estiró una de sus manos para tocar la muñeca de John apoyada sobre su hombro. Sus dedos acariciaron distraídamente las iniciales bordadas en la manga de su jersey. El jersey que aparentemente Sherlock le había dado. Miró hacia abajo, hacia el bordado un poco con tristeza, pero claramente significaba una señal de apoyo, de consuelo.

-Yo también lo pienso. Estar **contigo** ayuda-, le tranquilizó John. -Mira, para mí ha estado difícil durante **semanas**. Tienes derecho a tener un mal día. Honestamente no sé cómo has permanecido tan fuerte, por mí.

Sherlock estaba distraído.

\- ¿Qué **pasa** con este jersey? -, preguntó finalmente John. Sherlock salió de sus pensamientos, un poco avergonzado de haber sido pillado.

-Te…lo di una navidad. Todos tus jerséis eran adorables, pero eran viejos, estaban gastados. Te compré este…cuando éramos…amigos. Es un abrigo caro. Algo que durara. Eras mi mejor amigo. Había esperado que durara, como nosotros-, dijo Sherlock melancólicamente.

-Bueno, es cómodo. Y me encanta el color-. John mostró su aprobación.

-Bordé las iniciales después de que nos hubiéramos estado viendo durante un par de meses. Como una cosa de aniversario. No sé, fue algo tonto. Solo quería que supieras que éramos…no sé…permanentes-. Sherlock se sonrojó y miró al techo sintiéndose completamente ridículo al admitir eso y sacudiendo la cabeza para sí.

-Ey-, dijo John recuperando la atención de Sherlock. -Eso me encanta-. Y lo puntualizó con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, realmente…no salió como lo planeé ¿no? De todas formas, rompimos. No mucho después de esto. No fue suficiente como sentimiento para mantenerte-, dijo tristemente, molesto.

-Sherlock, es un jersey. Solo un jersey-. John bromeó para intentar sacarlo suavemente de ese espacio mental, dándose cuenta de que estaban volviendo a meterse en un túnel del que había empezado a salir esta tarde. -Y **ha** durado. Y bueno… **ahora** no parecemos muy rotos ¿verdad?

-No-. Sherlock se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo tonto. -No, tienes razón. Solo tengo que soltar algo de eso.

-He reservado para ver a Claire otra vez esta semana-, soltó John, sintiendo que ahora era un buen momento para sacar el tema.

\- ¿Tan pronto? -. Sherlock de repente se apartó de John, dejando su burbuja, en pánico por ello. Tenían una rutina. Las citas habían tenido el espacio suficiente que había tiempo entre medias para calmar y hablar las cosas. No estaba seguro de estar preparado para seguir removiendo esto—o enfrentar las cosas que sabía que todavía tenían que atacar. Después de anoche, estaba un poco aprensivo sobre si atravesarían todo intactos.

-Sí, creo que lo necesitamos—cuanto antes mejor-, dijo John volviéndose a meter en la calidez del cuerpo de Sherlock y apretando sus hombros con ambas manos. -Quiero que vengas, quiero que estés ahí.

-No sé, John-. Sherlock titubeaba, pero John empezó el movimiento de balanceo otra vez, trayéndolo de vuelta al baile y Sherlock le siguió distraídamente.

-Creo que sería bueno para **ambos** que estés ahí también, para trabajar tus cosas. Con una profesional. Y yo también te necesitaré ahí-. John pensó que eso podría ser más persuasivo. A Sherlock se le daba mejor cuidar a John que cuidarse a sí mismo.

-Vale… ¿si estás seguro? Si es lo que quieres-. Sherlock miró a los ojos de John para algo de consuelo.

- **Es** lo que quiero y creo que es lo que tú quieres también—es lo que **ambos** necesitamos-. John tenía una nueva confianza que estaba sorprendiendo a Sherlock. inhaló y miró a este hombre frente a él. No había visto a John así de seguro desde…antes. Era alentador.

-Te amo, John Watson-, dijo finalmente. John se estiró hacia arriba y puso una mano sobre la mejilla de Sherlock.

-Eres todo para mí, Sherlock Holmes. No olvides eso. Me has traído de vuelta-, dijo John suavemente. -Ahora es mi turno de **ayudarte**.

En la mesa, Molly se había acercado a Greg y estaban observando a John y Sherlock en la pista de baile.

-Mira lo mucho que se aman-, suspiró Molly.

-Sí, anoche estaba preocupado porque las cosas tal vez no fueran a ir bien. Cuando John me llamó. Pero creo que van a estar bien. Al menos eso espero-, dijo Greg.

-Yo también. Oh, lo espero. Han pasado por mucho-, dijo Molly dulcemente. Su amistad con John había sido importante para ella. No hizo muchos amigos en la universidad y tener a alguien tan encantador que no pensaba que ella era irrelevante como muchos otros lo habían hecho, fue muy importante para ella. John había estado lidiando con su lugar en el mundo y a ella le habían encantado sus días estudiando juntos, y saliendo por el campus. Últimamente lo extrañaba, aunque ahora tenía a Greg y era muy feliz. Pero le calentaba el corazón verlos así. John había estado tan perdido porque no había estado con Sherlock. ahora se tenían el uno al otro otra vez y John había empezado lentamente a brillar más. Como si sus colores se hubieran vuelto más brillantes. La forma en la que se iluminaba cuando miraba a Sherlock. Simplemente extendía una sensación de calidez por ella al verlo.

-Ambos son bastante cabezotas. Esto nunca iba a ser algo que les derrotara-, rio suavemente Greg.

-Ha sido encantador ver que Sherlock tiene un lado más suave-, comentó Molly. -Cuando lo conocí por primera vez…-, soltó un resoplido y puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, en realidad es más emocional de lo que deja saber. ¡Pero por dios que puede ser un verdadero grano en el culo! -, asintió Greg. Los dos rieron juntos.

-Bueno creo que juntos son geniales-, dijo Molly sonriendo tímidamente, acurrucándose más contra el hombro de Greg, satisfecha.

-Sí, yo también lo creo-, contestó Greg, dándole un beso en la coronilla a Molly. -Y ahora es el problema **de** John. No volvería a tenerlo como ayudante de investigación, aunque me lo suplicara-. Señaló el cumplido hacia Molly. Ella levantó la cabeza para mirar a Greg y la mirada en sus ojos de repente le hizo tragar con fuerza. Se dieron un beso, lo suficientemente casto para no llamar la atención, pero lo suficientemente largo para desear no estar en este pub.

\- ¿Crees que les importará si…los dejamos a lo suyo? -, dijo Molly con un sonrojo.

Greg le dio a Molly una sonrisa. -Dales un minuto. Pero sí, creo que pronto podemos marcharnos.

La canción había cambiado a algo un poco más optimista, pero John y Sherlock estaban en su propio mundo, todavía bailando con su canción, sin ser conscientes. John se fijó en los increíbles ojos de Sherlock, su largo y hermoso cuello. Su camiseta sobresalía ligeramente del cuello de su jersey, rozando el borde de su clavícula. El color claro de su camisa atrayendo los ojos de John hasta allí. Los recuerdos de anoche y de conseguir besar esa clavícula y tocarlo en todas partes comenzaron a reproducirse en la cabeza de John. A pesar de sentirse un poco inseguro por la multitud en el pub, John no pudo resistirse a ponerse de puntillas para posar un pequeño beso en los labios de Sherlock. Pasó su mano sobre la mejilla de Sherlock, luego jugó con el rizo sobre su frente, con amor. Sherlock deslizó sus manos por la espalda de John y lo acercó, para besarlo correctamente. John se estiró y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sherlock para acercarlos aún más. El beso se volvió más apasionado y desesperado.

Todo el día, John había estado preocupado por haber hecho algo mal, preocupado porque no pudiera volver a hacer esto con Sherlock. Conseguir besarlo ahora, y apropiadamente en público le dio una emoción extra. Todos podían ver que se amaban. No tenía ninguna vergüenza respecto a eso esta noche. Todo lo que quería era asegurarse de que Sherlock supiera cuánto lo amaba. Que él sabía que nada iba a separarlos. Cuando el beso se hizo más despacio de nuevo, John bajó acariciando con sus manos los hombros y brazos de Sherlock y envolvió sus manos en la parte baja de la espalda de Sherlock. Sherlock hizo lo mismo, pasando sus manos sobre los hombros de John y por su espalda y subiendo otra vez a su cara y su pelo. Estaba disfrutando absorbiendo cada parte de John, refrescando su memoria con todos los sitios en los que le gustaba tocar a John. Y con ver cómo John respondía a ello. El control que le daba era emocionante. Entendía por qué John lo necesitaba, ese control.

Amaba a este hombre, muchísimo. Quería centrarse en John esta noche. Su mente de vez en cuando vagaba de nuevo hacia pensamientos sobre la psiquiatra y la cita inminente y su estómago daba un pequeño vuelco. Pero trató de volver a centrarse en John, lo cual no era difícil de hacer con las manos y los labios de John sobre él. El pulso de la música impulsaba sus movimientos mientras se exploraban mutuamente. Era como si fuera por primera vez. Ojos y manos vagando por todas partes.

John finalmente dejó caer su frente sobre pecho de Sherlock. - ¿Crees que les importaría si nosotros...los dejáramos a lo suyo y te llevara a casa?

Sherlock no dejó de balancearse. Simplemente hizo un ruido de asentimiento, y John pudo sentirlo vibrar a través del hueso de su cabeza y viajar por toda su columna vertebral. La sensación de los dos meciéndose juntos en los brazos del otro se había vuelto casi hipnótica y calmante. Desde este ángulo, ambos podían mirar hacia donde Greg, que también los estaba observando. Molly estaba acurrucada contra él, el brazo curvado posesivamente alrededor de ella y ella estaba charlando, mirándolo felizmente. Sherlock guiñó a Greg y Greg le asintió. Fue un reconocimiento de que estaba feliz por ellos. John miró a Greg también y sonrió. Estaba feliz por Greg y Molly. Estaba muy contento de que hubieran salido esta la noche. Él y Sherlock habían pasado demasiado tiempo encerrados en su pequeño piso, solo los dos, últimamente. Salir les había dado un descanso muy necesitado y sin querer había creado una oportunidad para finalmente sacar algunas cosas de dentro. John estaba seguro de que las cosas estaban mejorando.

-Vamos a casa-, dijo Sherlock finalmente.

-Voy a por los abrigos, y a dar excusas-, dijo John rápido.


	9. La decisión de John

Sherlock agarró con fuerza la mano de John cuando pasaron por las conocidas puertas de cristal hacia el despacho.

Su semana se había calmado agradablemente y Sherlock se había permitido el estar simplemente con John. Iban a la universidad juntos, estudiaban en la biblioteca juntos y por las tardes, volvían a casa juntos. John había vuelto a la habitación de Sherlock por las noches y con ese obstáculo superado, las noches se trataban de explorar y simplemente conocerse el uno al otro otra vez. Cada día que pasaban acercándose físicamente, Sherlock podía ver a John recuperando seguridad e incluso recuperando algunos recuerdos. Parecía estar ayudándolo. Esos recuerdos habían sido arrancados por su relación, pero era como si de alguna manera el regreso de su amor estuviera ayudando a levantar el velo de sus recuerdos, reparándolos a ambos en el proceso.

Sherlock había tratado de no pensar en la inevitable sesión de terapia durante toda la semana y la mayoría del tiempo había conseguido permanecer distraído. Pero nada de eso había importado porque de todas formas estaban aquí, y su pulso estaba desbocado. Su cabeza se sentía caliente y podía sentir las gotas de sudor formándose al borde de sus rizos y en sus sienes. Estaba nervioso. Quería estar calmado y sosegado por el bien de John, pero simplemente no podía estarlo. No quería revivir ninguno de los recuerdos incómodos que le habían llevado hasta ese lugar oscuro.

-Ey. Estoy justo aquí, Sherlock-, le susurró John mientras se dirigían al mostrador, dándole un apretón a su mano y mirándolo con preocupación. -Quédate conmigo-. Sherlock permaneció centrado, pero le dio un pequeño asentimiento.

La recepcionista y Clare estaban inclinadas la una hacia la otra, hablando en voz baja detrás del mostrador. Cuando entraron en la habitación, la recepcionista se detuvo y les dio una mirada de arriba abajo como siempre, observándolos, una mirada que siempre juzgaba necesaria—la que hacía que Sherlock quisiera pegarle un puñetazo en la cara. _¿Les estaba juzgando por cogerse de las manos, por ser pareja? ¿Había algo en la manera de vestir de Sherlock que le hiciera sentir que necesitara criticar mentalmente?_ No saber le frustraba hasta la saciedad.

Claire los recibió con una sonrisa. -John, pasa-, hizo un gesto hacia su puerta. - ¿Y tú debes de ser Sherlock? Me alegra mucho ver que hayas venido hoy-, dijo y estiró la mano para que Sherlock la estrechara. Sherlock estaba claramente todavía un poco perplejo y no habló ni le cogió la mano. John tiró de él incómodamente hacia la habitación, dándole a Claire una mirada de disculpa.

-Sherlock está un poco nervioso por estar aquí-, dijo John lanzándole una mirada severa e intentando compensar su comportamiento extraño.

-Por supuesto, eso es comprensible. Por favor-. Les hizo a ambos hacia el sofá y Sherlock se distrajo a sí mismo absorbiendo la decoración del despacho. John estaba seguro de que el cerebro de Sherlock se había puesto completamente offline, pero se animó al ver que al menos estaba observando sus alrededores. Estaba muy nervioso por cómo Sherlock iba a lidiar. La semana había sido maravillosa, incluso dichosa, y no habían hablado de los blogs ni la terapia desde el pub. John activamente había intentado distraer a Sherlock tanto como había sido posible. Fue una distracción agradable pero ahora sentía la tensión zumbando del cuerpo de Sherlock como electricidad estática y realmente estaba asustado por cómo iría esta sesión.

-Me alegró oír por teléfono, John, que las cosas progresaron después de nuestra última sesión-, mencionó Claire, guiándolo para empezar la discusión. 

-Sí, gracias a dios-, dijo John con una sonrisa nerviosa. -Parece que hemos superado ese obstáculo y hemos mantenido eso toda la semana. Definitivamente no me molesta el lado físico de las cosas ahora-, anunció sonrojándose ligeramente.

\- ¿Y Sherlock? ¿Cómo has encontrado **tú** eso? ¿Ha ayudado? -, dirigió hacia él, John mirando nerviosamente.

-Sí, ha estado…bien-, dijo tensamente mirando a John para su aprobación. John estaba confundido por la falta repentina de vocabulario de Sherlock. _Realmente tiene que estar nervioso_ , pensó.

-Estupendo, ese es un buen comienzo—que ahora al menos podáis sentir que la relación está progresando y que no hay ninguna barrera físicamente para vosotros. Estoy muy contenta de que haya pasado tan orgánicamente. A veces puede llevarle a los pacientes un largo tiempo superar esa parte de ello-, afirmó mirándolos a los dos.

-Créeme, fue lo suficientemente largo-, dijo John sardónicamente. Sherlock no supo qué decir. El ambiente entre ellos parecía muy incómodo y ligeramente artificial.

-De acuerdo, bien, puedo ver que ambos estáis nerviosos por hoy así que ¿por qué no vamos directamente a ello? ¿Hmmm? -. A lo que ambos asintieron nerviosamente.

-Así que, Sherlock, ¿esta es tu primera vez observando una hipnosis? -. Claire intentó recuperar su atención.

-Eh…sí-, contestó tentativamente, jugueteando con las patas del pantalón.

-Vale, bien, estoy segura de que John ya te ha informado un poco sobre cómo va esto, pero solo para asegurarme de que estás cómodo…le oirás hablar sobre lo que ve—como un narrador. Así que oiremos lo que ve, y simplemente necesitamos permanecer sentados, observar y escuchar-. Le dio una sonrisa que pudo notar que especialmente estaba reservada para los pacientes. Sherlock odiaba esas sonrisas. -No lo toques, no lo distraigas, intenta no reaccionar. Tenemos que ser observadores pasivos mientras él se zambulle y ver lo que sale de ello-. Se detuvo para mirar a Sherlock, quien parecía un poco mareado, su pie derecho había empezado a moverse incesantemente sobre la alfombra con un movimiento nervioso. -Y no hay necesidad de estar asustado-. Le dio una mirada ligeramente condescendiente como si fuera un niño, lo cual no le gustó.

-No estoy…-, empezó defensivamente y John puso la mano sobre la rodilla de Sherlock para detenerla. La miró con una mirada de disculpa. Claire simplemente sonrió con paciencia.

-John está completamente seguro y los dos estamos justo aquí con él ¿verdad? -, animó ella. Esto hizo que Sherlock parase y se diera cuenta de que John iba también a pasar por esto—de hecho, incluso más y se sintió un poco culpable por cómo de egoísta había sido. 

-Vale-, dijo Sherlock asintiendo un poco demasiado furiosamente.

-Bien, vale John, creo que con Sherlock aquí junto a ti, intentaremos solo dejarte en tu asiento esta vez en lugar de tumbarte, lo cual está perfectamente bien. Pero simplemente asegúrate de que estás cómodo y de que te puedes relajar. Sherlock, tú también-, instruyó.

John se movió en los cojines. Le dio a Sherlock una última mirada y cogió su mano para darle un apretón. Sherlock se maravilló por lo calmado que estaba John y se preguntó si esto era por su beneficio o si John siempre enfocaba estas sesiones con una concentración tan focalizada.

-Está bien-, susurró. Sherlock le dio una mirada muy intensa, muy asustada pero no habló.

-De acuerdo, John, cierra los ojos y encontremos ese pasillo. Solo intenta relajarte, no te preocupes por Sherlock. dijiste por teléfono que tenías varios eventos o momentos importantes que necesitabas ver… ¿para entender mejor? Así que sabes qué hacer. Piensa en ese tiempo—en lo que quieres saber y llévate hasta allí. Tómate tú tiempo-. Y ella se relajó en su silla, el cuaderno en la mano, esperando. Sherlock estaba impresionado por cómo de quieta y calmada parecía estar, e intentó imitarla, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en John, observándole reducir su respiración y viendo los músculos en su cara relajándose gradualmente.

John, mientras tanto, había pasado tanto tiempo preocupándose por Sherlock y por cómo estaba enfrentando esto, que realmente no había tenido tiempo de pensar en la sesión para él mismo hasta justo en este momento, y comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso mientras visualizaba su pasillo. Tomó algunas respiraciones profundas y lentamente se sintió relajarse en el espacio. Claire continuó hablando, insertando frases para ayudar a relajarlo, recordándole los grupos de músculos que relajar y cómo respirar, pero las palabras estaban muy lejanas. Había mejorado y era más rápido en deslizarse hacia el estado correcto, cuantas más veces había venido a estas sesiones. Estaba ansioso por llegar allí, por ver las cosas. Su cerebro estaba hambriento de información. Su pasillo mental hoy tampoco era como su pasillo habitual. Tan pronto como comenzó a relajarse, el pasillo se había convertido en algo que en realidad era como una calle. Una calle oscura, con una pared de ladrillo en su lado izquierdo y edificios a ambos lados. No había tráfico, la noche era tranquila. La calle estaba bordeada de grandes árboles frondosos. Ya sentía un escalofrío a su alrededor en el aire, y levantó los hombros instintivamente para recoger el calor corporal y calentarse, mientras se estremecía. La calle era extrañamente familiar, aunque no podía colocarla, y al llegar al final de su pasillo, comenzó a doblar una esquina sin pensar. Su pared del pasillo ya no estaba allí.

Doblando la esquina, se dio cuenta de que ahora estaba en la calle Baker, dirigiéndose al piso de Sherlock. Sus piernas se sentían pesadas, realmente letárgicas. La distancia desde la esquina hasta el piso no era mucha, pero en este momento se sentía como si fuera una distancia infranqueable. Se dio cuenta de que sostenía una bolsa de plástico con comida china de su lugar favorito. Las asas de la bolsa estaban clavándose en los dedos de su mano derecha, pero no era suficiente para distraerlo del inquietante movimiento en su tripa. Sabía que se estaba muriendo de hambre después de un largo día agotador, pero la sensación en la boca de su estómago no tenía nada que ver con el hambre. Estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de soportar ningún alimento por la manera en la que se sentía.

John intentó que su mente se centrara. _¿Por qué estaba aquí?_ Cada paso acercándose al piso lo llenaba con miedo e inseguridad. No recordaba por qué.

Justo cuando se acercó a la puerta su móvil sonó y como un golpe de déjà vu, recordó esta noche, este momento, y el miedo solo creció cuando su cerebro se puso al día. Sacó el móvil del bolsillo.

**Mycroft:** John, espero que recuerdes de lo que hablamos. ¿Lo tenemos claro? MH

Puso los ojos en blanco. Mycroft le había escrito todos los días esta semana. Por supuesto, John había ignorado todos los mensajes. Decidió que debería contestar antes de que se fuera de las manos.

**John:** Clarísimo. JW

Colocando su teléfono de nuevo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, sacudiendo la cabeza, el mensaje no había hecho nada para ayudar a su estado de ánimo en este momento – o para sofocar la creciente ansiedad en él cuando se acercó a la puerta. Podía escuchar los sonidos del violín de Sherlock flotando desde el piso de arriba y su interior se sumergió hacia otro nivel de mal presentimiento que no pudo controlar. La aldaba en 221B, que había usado bastante en los últimos meses, de repente parecía más pesada, imposible de mover. John la agarró, pero se quedó allí con el metal sostenido entre sus dedos. Sus ojos paralizados, el metal frío y picándole en los dedos, pero no pudo soltarlo ni obligarse a golpearlo. 

De repente la puerta se abrió, sacando la aldaba de sus manos, sobresaltándolo. Miró a su mano vacía para encontrarse con la señora Hudson cara a cara. Tenía su abrigo y su bolso, obviamente de camino para salir.

\- ¡Oh, John! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! -, gritó la señora Hudson con una risa. La casera de Sherlock siempre era encantadora con John cuando éste venía. Y se preocupaba por Sherlock, incluso cuando juraba que no lo haría. Les trataba como a sus propios hijos.

-Lo mismo digo-, resopló John sin aliento, su corazón golpeando por el susto.

\- ¿Estás aquí para ver a Sherlock, cielo? -, preguntó con su manera amable y cantarina.

-Sí, ¿está? -. John se pateó internamente— **por supuesto** que estaba. Los dos podían oír el violín en el piso de arriba. Era más una conversación de paso en la puerta que una pregunta real. Ella entendió eso y no lo juzgó. Sherlock lo habría hecho, pensó para sí mismo.

-Sí, sí. Sube—se alegrará de verte. Ha estado deprimido todo el fin de semana sin ti aquí-, dijo con ese tipo de enfado que solo una madre podía decir con amor. -Yo estoy a punto de marcharme, querido ¿se lo harás saber?

John asintió amablemente, todavía recuperándose del shock de haber sido pillado desprevenido. Sospechaba que ella no sería tan amable si supiera por qué estaba aquí.

-Parece que tienes solucionada la cena, así que no necesito preocuparme. ¡Tened buena noche, chicos! -, dijo con entusiasmo y pasó junto a John y salió por la puerta, su bolso chocando suavemente con la caja de comida para llevar cuando pasó. Se balanceó adelante y atrás, haciendo que las asas de la bolsa se le clavaran más en los dedos.

John se quedó en la puerta abierta durante un momento, escuchando el violín, absorbiendo lo que la señora Hudson había dicho. _Ha estado deprimido todo el fin de semana sin ti aquí_ , y John no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Las escaleras hasta el piso necesitaban ser subidas si quería terminar con esto, pero sus pies no se movían. Cerró los ojos y tomó una larga inspiración, soltándola en una fuerte exhalación mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta. Cambió la comida para llevar a su otra mano cuando sus dedos estaban perdiendo circulación, abriendo y cerrando los dedos para soltar la sangre y tratar de aliviar el hormigueo en ellos. Armándose de valor, subió las escaleras lentamente, dando un paso a la vez, como si la falta de velocidad pudiera ayudarle a superar este siguiente obstáculo de alguna manera. Se dijo a sí mismo que iba despacio para no molestar a Sherlock, pero sabía perfectamente que esa no era la razón. Cada paso lo acercaba a un destino en el que no quería pensar.

Cada nota que salía del violín de Sherlock le estaba perforando en el corazón. La melodía era algo nuevo que no reconocía, pero era lo más hermoso que John le había oído tocar. Cuando finalmente llegó al marco de la puerta, se apoyó sobre el en silencio y observó a Sherlock desde donde estaba. La espalda de Sherlock estaba girada, mirando por la ventana, aunque desde este ángulo, John podía ver que sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras tocaba. Sherlock siempre se veía hermoso cuando tocaba. Tan relajado, en un mundo completamente suyo, empapándose en la música. A John le encantaba verlo tocar y le dolió el corazón porque esta podría ser la última vez. Pero sabía que todo esto era un anhelo sentimental. Tenía un trabajo que hacer y lo había decidido. Necesitaba mantenerse firme.

Sherlock se detuvo, moviéndose a la mesa para agarrar un lápiz, garabateando en una hoja de pentagramas. La bolsa en la mano de John se movió ligeramente mientras ajustaba su posición, haciendo ruido y de repente llamando la atención hacia su presencia. Sherlock giró la cabeza.

-John. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado…-. Sherlock levantó la vista un poco sorprendido, volviendo al mundo a su alrededor y mostrando una sonrisa despampanante al ver a John.

-Lo siento, yo…-. De repente John se sintió como si estuviera interrumpiendo y tartamudeó incómodamente, como si Sherlock pudiera oír sus pensamientos desde el otro lado de la habitación. -Solo quería observarte…durante un minuto-, admitió.

\- ¿Te dejó entrar la señora Hudson? ¡Pasa, pasa, no seas tonto! -, interrumpió sin observar tan siquiera el estado nervioso de John, cogiendo otra vez su violín para continuar.

-Sí, ha salido. Me dio un susto de muerte cuando nos chocamos en la puerta-, rio. Se sentía raro reír dado su humor, pero no pudo evitarlo.

\- ¿Es eso…- Señalando con el arco de su violín hacia la bolsa colgando de las manos de John.

-Sí, traje la cena—comida china. ¿Espero que eso esté bien? Me moría de hambre después del viaje en tren-, contestó John. Sherlock cambió de parecer y colocó el violín cuidadosamente sobre la mesa para darle su atención a John.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje? -, preguntó mientras se acercó hacia John, inclinándose para darle un rápido beso, pero John subió la comida entre ellos y se la dio a Sherlock, bloqueando su avance.

-Bien. Estuvo bien-, dijo apresuradamente John. -Ten, coge esto-. Y se ocupó yendo a la cocina a por platos. Sherlock notó la evasiva y se quedó confundido, sujetando la bolsa.

-Esa música fue encantadora-, dijo John desde la cocina sobre el ruido de platos y cubiertos, cambiando el tema. Su voz estaba un poco demasiado aguda.

-Oh, solo es algo en lo que estoy trabajando-, dijo Sherlock casualmente mientras se movía al sofá para sentarse y abrir la bolsa y desempaquetar la comida sobre la mesita del salón. Entendió que el fin de semana de John claramente no había ido de acorde a su plan, pero John odiaba cuando deducía las cosas sin las convenciones propias de la discusión. John siempre necesitaba un suave sonsaque cuando estaba alterado y Sherlock con el tiempo había aprendido a cómo hacerlo mejor.

\- ¿Qué tal **tu** día? -, preguntó John cuando trajo los platos y empezó a poner la comida en cada uno de ellos. Sabía que Sherlock notaría que algo no estaba bien—claramente estaba intentando evitar ser el centro de la conversación.

-Estudié algo para los exámenes-, empezó Sherlock. -Realmente **debería** coger más apuntes en clase.

\- ¡Te lo he estado diciendo! ¿No te lo he estado diciendo todo este tiempo? -, John se animó mientras pinchaba a Sherlock. -Quiero decir, sé que sabes todo, pero ¿sabes que escriben los exámenes no? Es útil, aunque sea solo para descubrir en qué van a centrar el examen-. John se acomodó en el sofá junto a Sherlock, pero notablemente más lejos de lo que se sentaría normalmente y Sherlock empezó a sentir un picor de nervios por el comportamiento de John.

\- ¿Quieres vino o algo? -, preguntó Sherlock.

-No, estoy bien por ahora-, dijo John, centrándose en silencio en su plato, pero no comiendo nada, su tenedor moviendo la comida de un lado al otro.

Los ojos de Sherlock se entrecerraron mientras intentaba averiguar lo que estaba pasando en la cabeza de John. Empezó a comer y se dio cuenta de que en realidad tenía hambre. Había estado con su música durante un rato y el tiempo se le había pasado. Necesitaba pensar en algunas cosas para hablar e intentar sacar a John del humor que fuera en el que estaba porque era inquietante. John era normalmente el que mantenía la conversación fluyendo entre ellos.

-Mmmm, esto está bueno-, comentó señalando a una de las cosas en el plato.

\- ¿Las gambas? -, preguntó John.

-Sí, no hemos tenido eso antes-, contestó Sherlock moviendo una gamba en su plato para mirarla más de cerca. Solo Sherlock podía tratar la comida como un experimento.

-Sí, pensé en añadir algo diferente. ¿Está bien? -, preguntó un poco tentativamente.

-Sí, por supuesto-. Sherlock le sonrió. -Me gusta.

-Bien entonces-, dijo John cómodo porque hubiera tomado la decisión correcta.

-Oh ¡oí la mejor historia de Anderson! -. Sherlock finalmente pensó en algo que decir, apoyando su plato en el regazo. -Al parecer los chicos de la universidad lo emborracharon la noche del jueves y luego lo llevaron hasta una clase para que durmiera la mona.

\- ¡¿Qué?!-. John dejó caer el tenedor en el plato y miró a Sherlock con las cejas levantadas, con una sonrisa. Esto era exactamente lo que Sherlock necesitaba para distraer a John.

-Sip. Te lo perdiste porque te fuiste el viernes. Pero no se despertó hasta la mañana cuando entró la clase de la primera hora. Estaba durmiendo en la fila de atrás… ¡desnudo! Tuvo que hacer el todo el paseo de la vergüenza por la clase. **Sin** ropa-. Sherlock subió las cejas cómicamente.

-Guau. Realmente lamento haberme perdido eso-, rio John. A pesar de su posición esto realmente le llamó la atención.

-Anderson es un idiota-, dijo Sherlock alrededor de un bocado de comida. -Se lo mereció.

-Sí, lo es-, afirmó John asintiendo, cogiendo de nuevo el tenedor para mover la comida por el plato. - ¿En qué clase fue?

-De primero. En la de la profesora Donovan-, contestó Sherlock.

\- ¡Oh dios mío! Perfecto. ¿Puedes imaginártelo? ... ¡Oh, la imagen! -. John se rio para sí.

Y durante un momento las cosas estuvieron bien, John parecía bien. Compartieron un momento sonriéndose mutuamente y riéndose de la mala suerte de Anderson. Cuando la risa se apagó, los ojos de John se apartaron de los de Sherlock, el silencio entre ellos de nuevo incómodo.

-Tienes que estar cansado. ¿Imagino que fue un gran fin de semana? -. Sherlock intentó investigar suavemente.

-Estoy bien-, dijo John en voz baja, centrándose en el plato de comida sin tocar en sus manos.

\- ¿Entonces **realmente** como estuvo el viaje? -, presionó Sherlock no estando dispuesto a rendirse en ayudar a John a salir de este desánimo.

-Bueno, el maldito tren se retrasó. Dos veces. Sabes cómo odio eso-, dijo John molesto.

\- ¿Y tus padres? -, continuó tanteando.

-Bien-, dijo John sin levantar la vista.

\- ¿Bien? -. Sherlock sacudió la cabeza y dejó que la palabra se asentara durante un momento. -Estás usando esa palabra—bien—un montón-. Soltó una fuerte exhalación. -John, ¿qué pasa? -, finalmente preguntó, el miedo empezando a asentarse en su estómago.

John no podía mirar a Sherlock, no pudo decir nada durante un momento.

-Dijiste que te estabas muriendo de hambre, pero apenas has tocado tu comida. ¿Qué pasa? -, preguntó Sherlock preocupado.

-Sherlock, um…necesitamos hablar-, dijo John, las cejas juntándose.

-Oh, claro-. Se movió en el sofá, poniéndose recto, de repente arrepintiéndose de su decisión de presionar.

-Así que, Sherlock…-, empezó John lentamente inclinándose hacia delante para dejar su plato sobre la mesita del salón. La acción señalando una posible declaración seria para la que Sherlock no estaba preparado.

-John, me estás asustando-, soltó Sherlock, no queriendo tener la intención de destapar la emoción. Agarró su plato con firmeza, como si esto le ofreciera algún tipo de apoyo.

John soltó un gran suspiro, preparado para hablar finalmente. -Así que, fui y vi a mis padres-, dijo calmadamente.

-Sí, sé eso, John. ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Qué es? ¿Están bien? -. Sherlock estaba empezando a entrar un poco en pánico.

-No los había visto durante un tiempo como sabes. Estaba un poco nervioso, pero estaba emocionado por hablarles de ti-. Sherlock no sonrió por eso. Algo acerca de cómo estaba yendo esto no le consolaba. John tampoco estaba sonriendo.

-La última vez que los fui a visitar, me llevé a Sarah conmigo. Adoraron a Sarah-. John finalmente miró a Sherlock por primera vez cuando lo dijo, pareciendo arrepentido.

El hecho de que hubiera usado ese momento para mirar a Sherlock envió una pequeña puñalada de celos a través de él. - **Todo el mundo** lo hace. Parece que todo el mundo la adora-. Sherlock puso los ojos en blanco.

John se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente. -Sherlock…-, empezó.

-John. ¿yo no…-, interrumpió Sherlock intentando entender, sacudiendo la cabeza con confusión.

-Así que les **hablé** de lo nuestro-, terminó finalmente John.

-Vale…-, contestó nerviosamente. _Debería ser una cosa buena. ¿Por qué no era esto una cosa buena?_

-Obviamente fue un poco chocante ya que todavía pensaban que estaba con Sarah. Ellos…no fue bien, Sherlock. No fue bien para nada-, admitió finalmente John.

-Estoy suponiendo eso por la expresión en tu cara-, interrumpió Sherlock.

-Bueno la cosa es, que les hablé de ti y estaba **emocionado** por contarles sobre ti…realmente lo estaba…y entonces básicamente ellos…me prohibieron verte más-, dijo deprisa como si eso fuera más fácil de oír.

\- ¡¿Qué?!-. Sherlock puso su plato sobre la mesita del salón para concentrarse en esto correctamente y sonó un poco más fuerte de lo que había tenido la intención, sobresaltándolos a los dos. _Esto no podía estar pasando_. -Bueno, obviamente les dijiste que eso no iba a pasar-, asumió.

No hubo respuesta por parte de John. Ni siquiera estaba mirando ahora mismo a Sherlock a los ojos, simplemente permaneció mirando hacia abajo a su regazo con contrición.

\- ¿ **John**? Les **dijiste** que eso no iba a pasar ¿verdad? -, urgió Sherlock.

John se levantó de repente, necesitando moverse, y caminó hasta la mitad de la habitación, una mano sobre su cadera, una mano sobre su cara con frustración. -Sherlock…-, suspiró. -Es más complicado que eso.

-Eh, no. No…no creo que **debería** serlo. ¿Qué estás intentando decir, John? -. Sherlock estaba de repente confundido y enfadado. _¿Cómo es que tan siquiera estaba pasando esto ahora mismo?_ Habían sido muy felices durante meses. Sherlock estaba seguro de que habían estado muy bien.

-Sabes que mis padres son seriamente religiosos. Simplemente no pudieron aceptarlo. No pudieron aceptar que yo estuviera contigo, que estuviera con un **hombre**. En vez de con Sarah. No lo entendieron. Y no sé por qué pensé que lo harían, pero creí que tal vez me apoyarían como su hijo que soy. Pero no lo hicieron. Y ahora…-. John estaba moviéndose frenéticamente y Sherlock pudo ver que John estaba tan perdido en todo esto como lo estaba él. Sherlock realmente debería haber obligado a John a que le dejara ir con él en esta visita, como se lo había pedido. Pero John había insistido en que necesitaba ir solo, que quería un fin de semana para estar solo y Sherlock había sabido que algo iba mal incluso antes de que se marchara. Había intentado ignorar la sensación, desestimarla como una estúpida paranoia. Ahora estaba arrepintiéndose de esa decisión.

-John… ¿qué dijeron? -. Sherlock necesitaba saberlo.

-Que creen que solo estoy pasando por una fase. Que solo me eché hacia atrás con Sara porque estaba yendo muy bien y que, no sé, que solo necesito volver con ella y todo estará…que simplemente se me pasará-, terminó John deprisa.

-Bueno…-. Sherlock sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. -…Pero eso es ridículo, John-. Nunca antes habían discutido realmente la relación en este contexto. Simplemente existía. Había pasado y estaban felices. La familia de Sherlock los había aceptado y John había estado yendo a sus cenas familiares cada semana. Nunca se le había ocurrido realmente a Sherlock que hubiera algo mal con ellos dos estando juntos o que alguien pudiera tener un problema con ello. O que **John** pudiera tener en realidad un problema con ello. Se sentía completamente cómodo y natural cuando estaban juntos. No podía creer que este tema no hubiera salido antes entre ellos.

\- ¿Lo es? ¿ **Es** ridículo? -, preguntó John frustrado.

\- ¡Bueno por **supuesto** que lo es! De hecho, no crees eso ¿no? -. Sherlock estaba incrédulo.

-No sé, Sherlock. No **sé** qué yo…esto… **nosotros**. No sé qué es esto-. John hizo un gesto frenéticamente entre ellos.

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! John, hemos estado juntos durante **meses**. ¿De qué estás hablando tan siquiera? -, resopló Sherlock, levantándose y yendo hasta la ventana para mirar a la gente normal pasando por la calle sin preocupaciones. Cómo deseaba poder ser uno de ellos ahora mismo.

-No lo sé…No…Sherlock no estuve… **nunca** he estado. ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo decir esto! -. John tartamudeó a través de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno…te sugiero que encuentres una manera, John porque **espero** que no estés diciendo lo que **creo** que estás diciendo-, dijo Sherlock finalmente un poco con frialdad, dándose la vuelta para mirar a John y fijarle con una mirada que detuvo a John donde estaba.

-Quiero decir, nunca me han interesado los hombres, nunca…es decir nunca, Sherlock. eso nunca había pasado por mi mente antes de ti. Y contigo de repente sentí…fascinación…e interés…y…-. Miró a Sherlock implorándole que entendiera la confusión en su cabeza.

-Atracción, John. Sentiste atracción. Hemos tenido sexo. **Un montón** -, dijo Sherlock planamente volviéndose hacia la ventana con los brazos cruzados, repentinamente sintiéndose como si hubiera entendido mal todo acerca de su relación.

-Sí, vale. Sí…hubo atracción. Pero…normalmente no quiero hacer eso con **hombres**. Y creo que, es decir, me preocupa…de que tal vez tengan razón. Tal vez mis padres tengan **razón**. Que tal vez haya tenido un momento de debilidad o…-. John estaba justificando las cosas locamente, pensando en alto en frente de Sherlock y el soltar toda esta información estaba haciendo que Sherlock se sintiera con nauseas.

\- ¿Un momento de debilidad? -, se burló.

-No sé. ¿Sí? ¿Tal vez? Me preocupa que tal vez esto es lo que sea-, soltó John nerviosamente apartando la vista de Sherlock, de repente sintiéndose culpable y sabiendo cómo sonaba. -Ella ha estado hablando con Sarah. Mi madre.

-Oh, genial. ¿Sarah ha estado llamando a tus padres? -, resopló Sherlock.

-Al parecer sí, y bueno…lo han organizado para que nosotros…cenemos juntos. Esta semana. Y piensan que deberíamos intentar solucionar lo nuestro. Y creo…-. John dejó de hablar.

-Crees que tienen **razón**. ¿Verdad? -. Acusó Sherlock de repente, mirando a John con una mirada entrecerrada acusadora.

-Sherlock…-, rogó John inclinando la cabeza.

-Vas a volver con Sarah ¿no? -, continuó Sherlock.

-Simplemente creo que podría ser…-. John no supo cómo acabar ese pensamiento delicadamente.

\- ¡John! Ni siquiera me puedo creer que esté oyendo esto. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Realmente estás haciendo esto? ¿Estás rompiendo conmigo? -, suspiró Sherlock volviendo hacia el sofá para sentarse, las piernas de repente incapaces de sostenerlo.

-Sherlock…eres mi mejor amigo-. John volvió al sofá, a salvo en el otro extremo, intentando estar cerca de Sherlock, esperando persuadirle. Ahora que Sherlock sabía de qué se trató la visita, John solo le tenía que reafirmar que era la decisión correcta. -Y sabes que me importas… **muchísimo**. No hay duda. Y no quiero perderte. Pero no sé si estar con un hombre es lo que veía para mi futuro. Siempre me he imaginado una familia, una boda ¿niños? -, dijo finalmente John y el pensamiento hirió el orgullo de Sherlock.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y no puedes tener todas esas cosas conmigo? -, acusó Sherlock. en el fondo sabía que realmente no había pensado en ninguna de esas cosas en su futuro. Pero si las iba a considerar con alguien, John era definitivamente la única persona con las que las querría hacer.

-Eso no es lo que quiero decir-. John sacudió la cabeza. _¿Por qué no podía decir esto de la forma que necesitaba? Había tenido sentido durante el viaje en tren._

-Bueno, no sé **qué** quieres decir tú, ¿tan siquiera de qué… ¡Ni siquiera entiendo qué es esto, John! ¡¿Por qué no les dijiste que se lo metieran por donde sea porque somos felices?! Somos felices **de** **verdad**. Al menos lo **éramos** hace una semana. No entiendo qué ha cambiado. Has estado raro toda la semana y pensé que solo eran los nervios por ver a tus padres y ahora…seguramente esto no puede ser todo. ¿Qué cambió? -, exigió Sherlock.

-Bueno, también, Mycroft…-, empezó John tentativamente.

\- ¡¿Mycroft?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pará que demonios le escucharías?!-. Sherlock estaba de repente encolerizado. _¿Cómo había llegado Mycroft a esto así de repente?_

-Me dijo que tú…-. A John le estaba costando ahora sacar las palabras, temiendo la reacción de Sherlock.

\- ¿Que yo qué? ¿Cuándo hizo esto? ¿En la cena familiar? ¿Cuándo llegó a tener tiempo? -. Sherlock estaba echo una furia y John no podía seguirle el ritmo.

-No, vino a verme el martes. Me encontró en la universidad. Cuando tú estabas en clase-, admitió John.

-Perfecto. Así que te has estado sintiendo así desde el martes y no has dicho nada… ¡¿en toda la semana?! ¿Qué te dijo? -, exclamó Sherlock y el pánico que sintió fue real.

Mycroft siempre interfería. No era de extrañar que Sherlock nunca tuviera amigos o ninguna relación de la que hablar. Estaba lívido.

-Nada-, contestó John débilmente.

-John. ¿Qué te dijo? -, exigió Sherlock.

-Me dijo lo de las drogas, Sherlock-, admitió John finalmente, cerrando los ojos sabiendo que esto no iría bien. -No tenía ni idea. Nunca me dijiste nada sobre eso-, dijo sonando herido.

-Es irrelevante. No las consumo todo el tiempo-, se burló Sherlock a la defensiva, cruzando los brazos.

-Pero las **consumes** -, declaró John, sin preguntar. Mycroft había sido muy minucioso con su descripción, era improbable que fuera inventado. La reacción de Sherlock ya lo había confirmado, pero necesitaba oír a Sherlock admitirlo.

-Sí, vale. Sí…a veces. Calman mi mente…cuando se acelera. No las he necesitado tanto porque…bueno, porque cuando estoy contigo todo parece…más claro-. Sherlock odiaba la confesión. No le gustaba dejar que nadie supiera que tenían ese tipo de control o poder sobre él, pero era verdad. John había cambiado todo para él. -Contigo, estoy más centrado. No las necesito. Eres como un maldito conductor de luz o algo-, dijo de repente asqueado consigo mismo por permitir que una persona tuviera ese tipo de control sobre él. Una persona que ahora le estaba rompiendo lentamente.

\- ¿Así que es cierto? ¿Tienes una historia con las drogas? -. John quería asegurarse de que Sherlock estaba admitiendo esto completamente.

-Sí-. Sherlock no miró a John cuando lo admitió.

\- ¿Una historia mala? -, continuó John.

-Algo de ello podría ser considerado como malo, sí-, dijo despreocupadamente e hizo que el estómago de John diera un vuelco. Cerró los ojos otra vez. Realmente había esperado que Sherlock refutara las alegaciones. Durante un momento se quedaron ahí sin decir nada, el silencio entre ellos pesado.

\- ¿Qué más dijo? -, preguntó Sherlock finalmente, sintiendo que su ataúd ya estaba construido y solo necesitaba unos pocos más de clavos para que se acomodara. Bien podría presionar a estas alturas.

John dejó escapar un suspiro y decidió contarle todo. -Él piensa que no estás listo para que esto sea algo más que un poco de diversión, algo casual. Y que no debería encariñarme demasiado. Y que de todas formas no es tu estilo encariñarte. Pero que no sería una buena idea si esto fuera a más. Y si te encariñaras demasiado y las cosas no fueran bien ... y que eso probablemente te destruyera y te mandaríamos a una espiral de drogas de la que necesitaría protegerte. Y yo...-. John suspiró, moviendo la cabeza. -Ha estado muy bien, Sherlock. Contigo. **Muy** bien. Pero no sé si quiero solo algo casual contigo. Pero tampoco sé si quiero la presión, la carga del resto de esto. Para tratar de mantenerte de una pieza. prácticamente acabamos de empezar ...-. John dejó de hablar, un poco perdido con la forma en la que terminar sus pensamientos de nuevo y la emoción comenzó a dolerle en la garganta, mientras trataba de no dejar que se mostrara. Su cabeza había empezado a latir con toda la tensión.

Sherlock había enterrado su cabeza entre las manos. - ¿No pensaste que tal vez **preguntarme** sobre esto habría sido una buena idea? Podrías haber hablado conmigo primero sobre esto. ¿En serio? ¿No crees que tal vez podría tener una opinión al respecto? -. Habló suavemente en sus manos, sin mirar a John.

-Sí, tienes razón. Sé que tienes razón. Pero yo...-. John se sentía increíblemente avergonzado. Sherlock lo miró, y claramente había un comienzo de humedad en sus ojos. Estaba enfadado y alterado, comprensiblemente.

\- ¿No ves que al tratar de protegerme, mi hermano acaba de crear el escenario **exacto** que quería evitar? -. Sherlock se puso de pie, la energía nerviosa en él convirtiéndose en demasiado. -Voy a necesitar un trago si vamos a seguir hablando de esto. ¿Vino? -. Miró a John, pero no esperó una respuesta. -Sabes, John, no sé lo que ha pasado en tu cabeza durante esta última semana. Estamos en dos lugares muy diferentes, obviamente, porque he estado pasando el fin de semana con entusiasmo esperando verte. Y echándote de menos. Pero aparentemente **has** estado pasando toda la semana pensando en romper conmigo, y permitiendo que mi hermano y tus padres lo confirmaran por ti-. Su voz estaba seca mientras caminaba hacia la cocina y cogía agresivamente una botella de vino tinto y dos copas, trayéndolos de vuelta para plantarlos sobre la mesa. 

-Sherlock…-, suplicó John de nuevo.

-Entiendo que mi hermano es un idiota gigante y puede ser muy persuasivo. Y está bien, sí, no había mencionado las drogas todavía. Me sorprende que no lo supieras, para ser honesto. La mitad de la universidad lo sabe. Pero ¿por qué tus **padres** tienen tanto poder sobre ti? ¿ **Por qué**? -, exigió, su voz quebrándose en la última palabra, la emoción empezando a mostrarse, y a John le dolió escucharla. Sabía que esto sería difícil. Él mismo estaba luchando por tomar esta decisión, pero no se había preparado para escuchar a Sherlock sufrir con ella. Sherlock se negó a sentarse de nuevo o a empezar el vino todavía. Se quedó parado frente a John, esperando algo que pudiera explicar esta decisión.

-Porque son mis padres-, dijo simplemente, como si eso fuera suficiente. Él mismo no lo entendía realmente. -Me criaron, y quieren lo mejor para mí... y simplemente no puedo...-. John estaba luchando ahora.

\- ¿No puedes? Oh, ¿ **no puedes**? -. Sherlock ya no quería dejarle ningún margen de maniobra.

-No, no creo que pueda hacer esto si sé que no me apoyan, Sherlock. Que no me van a apoyar-, explicó. Le dolía mucho que hubieran rechazado todo sobre sus elecciones y que eso le hubiera hecho dudar de ellas. 

-Entonces, ¿qué significa eso? -, preguntó Sherlock.

-Bueno, para empezar, están pagando mis tasas universitarias y mi alojamiento, por lo que tienen algo que decir en mi vida. Y no quieren que esté con un hombre. Quieren que salga de esta "fase" por la que estoy pasando y vuelva con Sarah-. John lo anunció como si fuera una solución simple.

-John.... ¡no puedes hablar en serio! ¡De verdad! -. Sherlock no podía poner su cabeza alrededor de esto y se giró donde estaba con un movimiento dramático de sus manos.

-Sherlock, no tengo elección. Me están pagando todo. No creo que pudiera trabajar y hacer frente a los trabajos del curso. Sabes que no soy tan bueno como tú-. John le sonó quejumbroso a Sherlock y estaba empezando a no gustarle este lado de él. _¿Cómo no había sabido que John podía ser así?_

-Estás eligiendo el dinero... ¿sobre mí? -. Sherlock simplificó la situación, sabiendo que era un poco injusto.

-No...no es eso. Sabes que no es eso. Tú no tienes que preocuparte por el dinero. Estás viviendo en el centro de Londres, por el amor de Dios. Tus padres te han pagado las cosas y apoyan tus decisiones...tú no tienes que preocuparte de eso. No lo entiendes-, gritó John frustrado.

\- ¿Perdona? -, replicó Sherlock.

\- ¡Bueno, es verdad! ¿Necesitas pagar tu estancia? ¿Pagar tasas? ¿Te preocupas por cómo pagar la ropa que te pones? ¡No, no lo haces! ¡Así que no me juzgues! -, gritó, poniéndose de pie para pasear por el espacio del salón también, los dos el uno frente al otro, compitiendo por el espacio.

-Eres un adulto, John...-. Sherlock respondió con condescendencia goteando de sus palabras.

-Así es como llego a estudiar. Tengo una parte de la beca y mis padres cubren el resto. No tengo elección en ese asunto. Y esto es lo que quieren", dijo John simplemente.

-John, sabes que no hago un mundo del dinero, pero honestamente, si eso significara que no tuvieras que hacer esto, yo pagaría lo tuyo también. Lo sabes. No los necesitas. No necesitas aceptar que te traten de esta manera-, suplicó Sherlock, de repente necesitando encontrar alguna manera de cambiar la decisión de John.

-Sabes que nunca podría aceptar eso de ti, Sherlock. No es sólo el dinero. Son tantas cosas que no creo que esto funcione ahora...que valga la pena el dolor que está causando a todos. Tal vez es hora de dejarlo ir-, admitió.

-Claro, ¿así que vas a dejar que ellos decidan por nosotros? ¿Así de simple? ¿Esto es todo entonces? ¿Ni siquiera se discute? Sólo vienes aquí con comida y... ¿qué? ¿Rompes conmigo? ¿Así de simple? -. Sherlock comenzó a hiperventilar por la finalidad de ello.

-Sherlock...no sé cómo hacer esto...Quiero decir, antes éramos amigos. ¿No podemos simplemente...-. John trató de ofrecer, sentándose otra vez en el sofá con confusión y frustración.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que podemos simplemente volver a eso? ¿Después de lo que hemos estado haciendo durante **meses**? ¡¿Crees que puedes sentarte ahí conmigo y estudiar?! Y no querer...eso es frío. Incluso para **ti** , John. ¿Cómo puedes así de frío? Solo quieres ignorar lo que somos el uno para el otro ahora y simplemente...-. Sherlock comenzó a caminar con energía, sus manos pasando a través de sus rizos en frustración.

-Sherlock, por favor...-, suplicó John, incapaz de hacer frente a la ira de Sherlock hacia él. De alguna manera, lo había justificado tanto en su cabeza que pensó que Sherlock lo aceptaría todo sin discusión. Ahora se estaba dando cuenta de que podría haber estúpido.

-John, por favor, no hagas esto-, suplicó finalmente, corriendo hacia adelante y agarrando las dos manos de John en la suyas, arrodillándose en el suelo frente a John.

-No veo otra manera. Creo que entre mi familia y la tuya...es simplemente demasiado difícil. Y ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer enfrentarme a esta batalla-, dijo John tan noblemente como pudo, mirando tristemente a los ojos de Sherlock. No podía soportar lo que vio allí.

-Por favor, no hagas esto. **Por favor, no hagas esto** -, suplicó Sherlock, en sus ojos comenzando a brotar lágrimas, sacudiendo los brazos de John para puntualizar la súplica. -John. Te amo-, declaró finalmente.

A John le pilló desprevenido el sentimiento. Realmente no se lo habían dicho el uno al otro todavía, no directamente de esa manera, a pesar de pensarlo muchas veces.

-No **quiero**... simplemente no sé.... y no puedo-. De repente se puso nervioso.

\- ¿ **Me** amas? -, preguntó Sherlock simplemente, mirando a John directamente, tratando de ver si realmente había malinterpretado toda esta relación, una lágrima deslizándose y corriendo por su mejilla mientras esperaba.

John no podía responder. Simplemente miró a los ojos húmedos de Sherlock, sintiéndose con ganas de vomitar por hacer esto.

-Ni siquiera puedes decirlo, ¿verdad? -. Sherlock se dio cuenta disgustado, soltando las manos de John y poniéndose de pie. - ¿Por qué? ¿Porque de repente has tenido una crisis de conciencia de la nada? ¿ **Me amas**? -, exigió de nuevo.

-Sabes que sí, Sherlock-, respondió John calmadamente, mirando sus manos, todavía sintiendo el hormigueo del toque de Sherlock. - **Sabes que sí** -, suplicó, finalmente mirando a Sherlock.

-Entonces dilo-, exigió Sherlock fríamente.

-No puedo...-, dijo evitando el contacto visual de nuevo, sintiéndose repentinamente inseguro. -No puedo decirlo.... no **puedo** porque …

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a Sarah? -, le desafió.

\- ¿Qué? -. John se echó hacia atrás como si le hubieran abofeteado.

-Lo has hecho, ¿verdad? ¿Le dijiste a Sarah que la **querías**? -, exigió.

John agitó la cabeza y la dejó caer, derrotado. -No, Sherlock. No, nunca se lo he dicho... a nadie. No creo que me resulte natural.

-Oh, y crees que es natural para mí, ¡¿verdad?!-, escupió. - ¡Dios John! ¿ **La** amas? ¿De eso se trata esto? -. Sherlock se negó a ceder.

-Sherlock, basta-, dijo John, negándose a responder.

Sherlock estaba enfadado. Estaba muy furioso porque John tampoco fuera a dignificar esto con una respuesta. Su ritmo se había vuelto frenético y enojado y John no sabía qué decir para calmarlo.

-Realmente estás haciendo esto, ¿no? -. La voz de Sherlock había adquirido una frialdad que hizo que a John le bajara un escalofrío por la espalda. Se estaba cerrando, cerrándose a John a un ritmo rápido. -Te odio ahora mismo. ¿Sabes? **Te odio**. Odio a tus padres. No puedo creer que **nos** estés haciendo esto. Cuando todo estaba tan bien. ¡Y al **maldito Mycroft**! -, gritó y pateó la mesita junto al sillón favorito de John, mandando un libro y algunos papeles volando a través de la habitación y volcando la mesita por la fuerza.

John puso la cabeza en sus manos, admitiendo la derrota. Los había roto. Él había hecho esto.

-Sherlock. Mycroft solo estaba preocupado por ti. Estaba preocupado por nosotros y cómo podría ir. Y yo también, honestamente. Creo que, considerando todas las cosas, no estoy hecho para que esto vaya más lejos. Es demasiado difícil-, admitió John.

-Bueno, entonces, eres débil, John Watson. No eres el hombre que pensé que eras-, dijo enfadado en el vacío entre ellos. John sabía que Sherlock no lo decía en serio, pero realmente le dolió. Porque sabía en su corazón que era verdad. **Era** débil.

-Necesito... voy a necesitar el sacacorchos para poder beber si tengo que escuchar más de esto-, dijo Sherlock enfadado, y dejó el espacio sin mirar a John, irrumpiendo en la cocina.

-Sherlock...-. John trató de llamar su atención.

-No, déjalo John. Creo que ya has dicho suficiente", gritó desde la cocina. John se quedó en el sofá, sintiéndose completamente arruinado, frotándose la cara con las manos. Se alegró de no haber comido mucho. A pesar de sentirse muerto de hambre antes de llegar aquí, su estómago estaba tan revuelto que sentía que en realidad podría vomitar lo poco que tenía allí. Ni siquiera podía mirar hacia la cocina en caso de que Sherlock le llamara la atención. La culpa dentro de él estaba corroyendo poco a poco cualquier confianza que había sentido en que esto podría terminar como una decisión mutua. Sherlock no se iba a rendir en silencio. _¿Cómo se había convencido de que eso sería una opción?_

Los ruidos de Sherlock resoplando con lágrimas de frustración mientras abría y cerraba los cajones de la cocina buscando el sacacorchos de repente irritaron a John. Por lo general, le divertía escuchar a Sherlock tratando de hacer cosas domesticas en la cocina y lanzaba un comentario burlón al respecto. Pero hoy no era divertido. La ira con la que podía oír a Sherlock luchar con los rígidos cajones, maldiciendo en voz baja, solo lo apuñalaba con más culpa con cada ruido que pasaba.

\- ¡Au! ¡Cabrón! -. Gritó Sherlock de repente, sacando a John de su propia cabeza. - ¡Auuu! Mierda, mierda, mierda.

\- ¿Sherlock? -. Miró desde el sofá, inclinándose hacia adelante para ver. Sherlock nunca maldecía.

-Ah, está bien, solo estoy sangrando, eso es todo", dijo molesto, dijo entre dientes por el dolor.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estás bien? -, preguntó John preocupado, poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina. No quería invadir la necesidad de espacio de Sherlock ahora mismo, pero necesitaba verlo. Cuando John comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina, Sherlock cerró el cajón abierto con la cadera con fuerza, frustrado. Solo podía ver la espalda de Sherlock, pero John pudo notar que se había detenido donde estaba, un poco encorvado, y que había comenzado a llorar, sus hombros temblando, su cabeza en su mano. No salía ningún sonido. Se giró un poco, y cayó sin contemplaciones al suelo, apoyando la espalda contra los armarios. Su cabeza todavía en una mano, tapando sus ojos y la otra herida cerca de su cuerpo. John estaba repentinamente preocupado por que Sherlock se hubiera caído debido a la lesión.

-Sherlock... ¿estás...-, se acercó deprisa, preocupado, viendo sangre.

\- ¿Por qué, John? ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué nos has hecho esto...? -. Se esforzó por sacar las palabras, llorando en serio. John se dio cuenta de que la reacción había sido más por su estado emocional que por la lesión física, pero todavía podía ver mucha sangre. Su corazón le dolía por Sherlock, que claramente ahora se estaba disolviendo hacia un desastre.

\- ¿Qué hiciste? -, preguntó primero, tratando de ignorar las preguntas y centrarse en la lesión.

-Algo en el cajón...estaba tratando de encontrar el sacacorchos...-, dijo distraídamente entre lágrimas, sorbiéndose la nariz. John se acercó rápidamente, agarrando el brazo de Sherlock con urgencia para comprobarlo. Se había cortado la palma de su mano, hasta la muñeca.

-Oh Sherlock, realmente te has cortado profundamente. Está sangrando mucho-, dijo John en serio, continuando investigando el corte y la cantidad de sangre, decidiendo qué hacer. Estaba completamente tranquilo bajo la presión, notó Sherlock. En absoluto no emocional, no lo suficientemente alarmado como para perder la calma.

-John, ¿por qué no me amas? -, dijo de repente Sherlock, mirando a los ojos de John, ignorando la urgencia de la situación.

-Solo...aguanta a Sherlock-, dijo John, ignorando su pregunta y saltando para agarrar un paño de cocina de la silla. "toma, usa este trapo y presiona sobre la herida. Sherlock.-. John trató de llamar su atención. Sherlock no estaba realmente teniendo en cuenta la situación. Estaba confundido y alterado, y John necesitaba detener la hemorragia, antes que nada, pero Sherlock no estaba ayudando. Era un lío de lágrimas y palabras. Evidentemente, la magnitud de su discusión finalmente alcanzándole.

-Sherlock, está bien. Solo estás un poco conmocionado-, dijo suavemente. "Solo sostén el trapo, ¿de acuerdo? - le animó.

Sherlock lo miró como si fuera alguien extraño, como si las palabras no calaran. -Trapo-, se dijo a sí mismo, como si su cerebro estuviera tratando de procesar lo que era.

\- ¿Dónde está tu botiquín? -, preguntó, pero Sherlock todavía no estaba absorbiendo la información. - ¿Sherlock? ¿Dónde está el botiquín? -, presionó John.

-Encima de la nevera...-, dijo distraído. Ahora estaba sujetando la tela sobre el corte de su mano, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos, y estaba fascinado por la sangre que corría por su brazo. Su manga había sido doblada hasta el codo, así que giró su brazo para observar los rastros de la sangre mientras corrían por su antebrazo. Lo soltó momentáneamente para limpiarse la nariz que había estado moqueando por todo el llanto, solo para manchársela de sangre. John estaba preocupado y estaba empezando a entender de lo que Mycroft había estado hablando. Por lo general bastante confiado, rayando en arrogante, Sherlock no mostraba este lado frágil muy a menudo, pero estaba claramente allí, y estaba luchando con él en este momento.

-Mycroft tenía razón...-. Sherlock se dijo tristemente a sí mismo, como si hubiera leído los pensamientos de John, su cara deshaciéndose de nuevo en lágrimas.

-Bien, solo aguanta, ¡sujeta ese trapo firmemente! Traeré vendas. Va a estar bien-, dijo John con autoridad. Sherlock lloraba en serio y John no podía soportar el sonido de ello. Sus brazos estaban apoyados en las rodillas, una mano presionando el trapo contra la otra mano. La sangre ya lo había empapado y estaba goteaba por su brazo, parte de su pierna y hasta el suelo a un ritmo alarmante.

\- ¡¿Con qué demonios te cortaste?!-, preguntó John mientras se estiraba para llegar apenas al botiquín de primeros auxilios en el armario abierto sobre la nevera.

-Algo afilado-, dijo Sherlock distraídamente.

-Sherlock no lo hiciste...-, empezó comenzó. Sherlock lo miró. -No hiciste esto a propósito, ¿verdad? ¿Herirte? -. El pensamiento sacó a Sherlock de su neblina lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de cómo debería verse.

\- ¡No! John, yo solo estaba...-. John se sentó a su lado, abriendo el botiquín. -No fue así, solo estaba enfadado y pagándolo con ese cajón de mierda. Nunca puedo encontrar nada ahí. Realmente debería limpiarlo. Obviamente hay algo afilado que tengo que quitar de ahí-, dijo con un resoplido, pero había ayudado a detener las lágrimas y a traerlo de vuelta al presente. Puso los ojos en blanco ante lo tonto que había sido. -Lo siento-, dijo, calmándose un poco e inclinando su cabeza hacia la de John, sus frentes tocándose por un momento.

John le dio una sonrisa apretada y movió la cabeza mientras comenzaba a limpiar la mano con un poco de desinfectante, concentrándose mucho en la herida y tratando de resistir los sentimientos que lo atravesaban. Sherlock siseó ante la fuerte quemazón del desinfectante, pero no apartó los ojos de John, observándolo intensamente.

Se sentaron ahí en silencio, sintiendo el calor entre ellos que siempre estaba allí, que Sherlock **sabía** que siempre estaba allí. John limpió la sangre suavemente, evitando el contacto visual. Pero Sherlock podía notar por su respiración que John también lo sentía entre ellos. _¿Por qué lo negaba?_

-No parece lo suficientemente profundo como para necesitar puntos de sutura, creo. Pero podríamos tener que ir a urgencias, por si acaso. Sostén esta gasa mientras cojo una venda. Lo vendaremos aquí para tratar de detener la hemorragia y luego podemos ir-, indicó.

Sherlock sonrió un poco. -Realmente vas a ser un buen médico, John Watson.

John miró a Sherlock y sonrió tristemente, antes de volver a su trabajo. Comenzó a enrollar el vendaje alrededor de la mano y la muñeca de Sherlock con un movimiento hipnótico.

-Siempre lo supe ¿sabes? Siempre supe que esto nunca duraría. No puedo tener cosas así en mi vida. No puedo creer que Mycroft interfiriera. Eso es bajo incluso para él. Pensé que le gustabas-, dijo Sherlock, y a John le entristeció que Sherlock acabara de aceptarlo ahora, tan fácilmente.

-Oh Sherlock...por favor, no. No se trata todo sobre eso. Simplemente yo...-. John suspiró, sujetando el vendaje en su lugar y hundiéndose para sentarse junto a Sherlock en el suelo. Todavía estaba sosteniendo la mano vendada de Sherlock, distraídamente, acunándola suavemente en la suya. -No me fío de esto. **No** **puedo** fiarme de esto. Ni siquiera he **pensado** completamente en esto antes. No se siente mal, pero no se siente... correcto, supongo. Nunca se me había ocurrido. Pasé mi vida centrado en la idea de encontrar una esposa y casarme con ella y tener hijos, para darles nietos a mis padres. Nunca se me ocurrió pensar fuera de eso. Ningún hombre me había llamado **nunca** la atención para siquiera considerarlo una opción. Y luego llegaste tú y fue... inesperado-, admitió, soltando la mano de Sherlock finalmente. - **Y** maravilloso. Fue maravilloso, Sherlock, de verdad. Pero no me fío de ello. Lo siento-, dijo John moviendo la cabeza. -Tu hermano, las drogas, mi familia. Todo se ha añadido a mis dudas y ahora no puedo pensar en nada más.

Sherlock no habló, solo se quedó allí, absorbiendo lo que John había dicho, las lágrimas seguían goteando por su cara en silencio mientras lo hacía. El shock se había desvanecido un poco, el dolor en su mano finalmente comenzando a palpitar y estaba encontrando difícil concentrarse en pensar coherentemente. Finalmente se inclinó hacia un lado y colocó su cabeza sobre el hombro de John, como señal de aceptación.

John extendió la mano a través de su cuerpo y sujetó la cara de Sherlock mientras descansaba contra su hombro. Sherlock pasó su mano ilesa por el brazo de John cariñosamente, parándose en el puño de su jersey. John no lo detuvo. Los dos exhaustos y simplemente sentados así juntos en el suelo era un alivio después del resto de la noche. Sherlock agarró distraídamente el puño de la manga del jersey y acarició las iniciales bordadas con el pulgar y el índice sin pensarlo. John no se dio cuenta realmente. Estaba mirando hacia la nada en la cocina, agotado.

-Siempre supe que eras demasiado bueno para mí, Sherlock Holmes. Soy pobre, y estúpido y ni siquiera en la misma liga que tú. Es lo mejor. Puedes tener algo mucho mejor que yo-, dijo John tristemente, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-John, por favor, no digas que esto ha terminado-, intentó suplicar Sherlock una vez más.

-Sherlock, eres mi mejor amigo y siempre me preocuparé por ti. Siempre lo haré. Pero creo que es lo mejor para los dos. Creo que lo es. Estarás mejor sin que yo te complique la vida. Siempre dijiste que el trabajo era lo que te importaba... así que concéntrate en el trabajo-, le consoló John.

-Nunca habrá nadie más para mí, John Watson. **Nunca** amaré a nadie más. **Nunca** -, dijo con los dientes apretados con determinación, levantando la cabeza del hombro de John para mirarlo a los ojos.

La mano de John todavía estaba en su cara, y no podía apartarla.

-Ve y entiéndete a ti mismo, averigua lo que **sea** que esté pasando. Pero nunca amaré a nadie más. Sólo serás tú.-. Sus lágrimas eran de frustración, y sus ojos estaban decididos. Sus rizos eran un desastre.

John se inclinó hacia adelante y besó la frente de Sherlock y luego se desplomó contra la puerta del armario, la cabeza hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados. Qué desastre había hecho. Pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Sherlock se volvió a apoyar sobre el hombro de John y se permitió llorar por los dos.


	10. Consecuencias

John salió de la hipnosis y le dolió el corazón. Antes de que pudiera concentrarse en cualquier cosa en la habitación, miró con incredulidad al suelo. _¿Por qué le hizo eso a Sherlock? ¿Por qué haría eso?_ En toda la confusión de quién podría ser como persona, John nunca pensó que podría ser ese tipo de persona. Estaba tan enfadado consigo mismo. Por **supuesto** que eso nunca fue lo que él quería. Lo sabía en sus huesos, en su propia cabeza y corazón. Lo sabía con solo leer los blogs. Y lo sintió durante la hipnosis. **Siempre** había sido Sherlock. _¿Por qué no le había dicho eso a Sherlock? ¿Por qué no se había enfrentado a todos y simplemente estar orgulloso de eso?_ Estaba asqueado consigo mismo.

Levantó la vista para mirar a Claire, pero su silla estaba vacía. Cuando miró de soslayo, para mirar con culpabilidad a Sherlock, vio que Sherlock estaba inclinado hacia adelante, con la cabeza en las manos, los codos apoyados sobre las piernas y vio que estaba llorando. No era de los que lloraban abiertamente delante de la gente. John lo sabía. Pero aquí estaba, delante de la psiquiatra, llorando. No solo llorando, realmente sollozando, luchando por respirar. Claire estaba agachada frente a él, las manos en cada una de sus rodillas y hablando en voz baja con él muy cerca de su cara y él estaba asintiendo con la cabeza a lo que ella estaba diciendo. John ni siquiera podía oírlo desde donde estaba sentado.

El corazón de John se rompió en ese momento. Él había hecho esto.

-Sherlock...-, trató de empezar a formar un pensamiento coherente.

\- ¡Esto es exactamente por lo que no quería hacer esto, John! -, escupió entre lágrimas, sin mirar a John. -No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto. No quería hacer esto.

-No sé qué decir...-, dijo John débilmente, un poco perdido en todo.

\- ¡Simplemente no tienes ni idea, John! Ni idea de lo que pasé-, escupió sin mirar hacia arriba. -Trabajé duro para acabar con todo esto, para seguir adelante. No puedo...-. Sherlock se disolvió de nuevo. -Oh Dios, haz que pare, ¡por favor haz que pare! -, miró a Claire, esperando que le ayudara.

-Sherlock, concéntrate en tu respiración. Ahora estás a salvo. Estamos aquí contigo, y esas cosas están solo en tu pasado. Respira hondo-, dijo calmadamente, guiándolo y calmándolo de nuevo.

John se quedó ahí sentando sintiéndose completamente inútil. Estaba en shock. Comprendió –ahora que había vuelto a su cabeza—cuánto tirón tenía su familia. Qué atrapado se había sentido. Cómo la presión de Mycroft básicamente advirtiéndole de que se fuera rompió su última pizca de fuerza. La atracción hacia la elección fácil y cómoda, volver con Sarah y simplemente tener una relación feliz normal que todos apoyaban—había parecido muy simple. La decisión perfecta. Pero incluso cuando la había tomado, sabía que había sido la equivocada. Él sabía dónde se había plantado firmemente su corazón. Y le había faltado la fuerza para tomar esa decisión. Al ver a Sherlock ahora, realmente estaba entendiendo lo seriamente defectuosa que había sido esa decisión.

Claire había dejado a John para valerse por sí mismo, sabiendo que estaría bien, y concentrándose en Sherlock, que claramente se había desmoronado bajo la presión y tras revivir el hecho a través de los ojos de John.

-Sherlock, que estés aquí es muy importante. Está ayudando a John a recordar esto. Y necesita recordar esto. **Necesita** recordar lo que os hizo a los dos. Y por qué estás en esta situación, y lo que llevó a ella. Esto va a ayudar a traerlo de vuelta a ti-, imploró Claire.

John se movió en el sofá para estar más cerca de Sherlock, para mostrar su apoyo. Era todo lo que se le ocurría.

-John tampoco debería tener que vivir estos recuerdos solo, Sherlock. Y creo que te va a ayudar a **sanar** , ir a través de ello con él también-, continuó Claire.

-No quiero pasar por esto. Fue suficiente la primera vez-, dijo Sherlock, su respiración comenzó a calmarse, las lágrimas disminuyendo, pero el agotamiento en su voz era claro. Esto le estaba haciendo daño.

-Sherlock. Lo siento mucho, mucho-, dijo finalmente John, pasando su mano a lo largo del omoplato de Sherlock consolándole. Sherlock aún no podía mirar a John.

-Fue un recuerdo desgarrador que revivir, John. Para los **dos**. Tal vez si le dices a Sherlock cómo te sientes al respecto, ¿eso podría ayudarlo? -, le animó Claire. John miró a Claire, un poco aterrorizado, y asintió con la cabeza. Claire se puso de pie y volvió a su silla para darles espacio juntos.

Sherlock finalmente se giró hacia John, mostrando que quería escuchar esto ahora que se había calmado un poco. Su rostro estaba rojo y manchado de lágrimas, y el corazón de John se moría por ayudarlo. En realidad, había esperado que la sesión de terapia fuera angustiante para él, pero la estaba encontrando más útil que cualquier otra cosa. Cada paso más lejos en la hipnosis era como unir más piezas del rompecabezas y darle un terreno más sólido en el que apoyarse. Estaba reconstruyendo su identidad, un recuerdo a la vez--encontrando sentido a cómo terminó aquí. Sabía que Sherlock estaba preocupado por venir. Honestamente no se le había ocurrido que podría estar rayando en el daño para él por tener que pasar por ello una segunda vez.

John cogió la mano de Sherlock en la suya. Abrió la palma para encontrar la cicatriz de ese día y la trazó con su dedo. Sherlock cerró los ojos, algunas lágrimas nuevas, silenciosas cayendo por su rostro. La sensación de John tocando la cicatriz mandó un escalofrío por su columna vertebral. Entonces, John llevó su mano hasta su boca y besó la cicatriz muy suavemente, sus labios acariciando la piel levantada.

-Sherlock, esta cicatriz, esta cicatriz **física** siempre estará ahí para recordarme lo que pasó... lo que te hice ese día. Y me odio por ello, te lo prometo. Sabía, en lo más profundo de mí, que eso era lo que no debía hacer. Incluso mientras lo hacía. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir a **mis** padres... a **tu** hermano...a mi propio miedo-. Miró a los ojos de Sherlock. -No confié en nosotros como lo hiciste tú. Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

Sherlock miró a John. A este hombre que amaba. A este hombre que estaba de vuelta en su vida finalmente, amándolo. Ya habían pasado por mucho y él deseaba tanto que todo encajara y fuera simple. Cuando estaban acostados en la cama juntos cada noche, en los brazos del otro y el mundo exterior estaba lejos de ellos, todo estaba muy bien. Tenía fe absoluta en eso, y se había contentado con seguir sin tratar con nada de esto. Pero tener que revivirlo, discutirlo, recordarlo. Ninguna cantidad de terapia y tiempo para sanar le había ayudado a lidiar con esas dos semanas—las dos semanas que les habían destruido—y la culpa y el dolor que se habían enconado en él durante los años siguientes. -No era demasiado tarde John. Estás aquí-. Lo dijo en voz baja y lo dijo en serio, aunque todavía estaba tambaleándose por los recuerdos.

-Sherlock, ¿por qué no le dices por qué esto es difícil para ti? -. Claire ayudó.

Miró a Claire, sus ojos le rogaron que no le hiciera decir nada más. Pero ella fue inflexible. Mycroft tenía razón, era buena. Se volvió para mirar a John, sus ojos tan llenos de esperanza, culpa y disculpa y Sherlock no sabía cómo de honesto ser.

-Me rompió, John. Me rompiste--nos rompiste. Ese día me partió en mil pedazos. Estaba tan seguro de haber encontrado a la única persona que...que me entendía... que realmente me conocía y me amaba de todos modos. No necesitaba nada más, a **nadie** más en mi mundo. Y entonces simplemente... te fuiste. Me dejaste.

\- ¿Y qué te hizo eso Sherlock? ¿Qué pasó después? -. Claire animó.

-Yo... **nosotros**...fuimos a urgencias juntos y me examinaron... y te mandé lejos, John. Te dije que te fueras ... y lo hiciste. Me dejaste ahí-. Sherlock miró toda la cara de John, esperando que tal vez pudiera mostrar algún pudiera mostrar, pero John no pareció registrar nada de esto. -Le dijiste a Mycroft dónde estaba, y te fuiste. No llegó a tiempo, no antes de que me dieran analgésicos. Fui capaz de exaltar el dolor. Urgencias ocupadas, no revisaron los registros. Fue bastante fácil. Y…y dejé el hospital antes de que Mycroft llegara allí. Estaba colgado de cosas de calidad hospitalaria.

John cerró los ojos, una puñalada de culpa atascándose bajo sus costillas que no podía mover.

-Por supuesto, después de que eso estuviera en mi sistema, necesitaba más. Después de eso, evité a Mycroft durante una buena semana. Dejé mi teléfono en el hospital para que no pudiera rastrearme. Es muy bueno en eso. Fue toda una semana de juerga-. Sherlock se rio, pero no tenía nada de gracioso.

\- ¿Así de simple? ¿Fuiste directo a las drogas? -. John se decepcionó al oírselo decir tan frívolamente.

-Sí, fue así de fácil, John-, anunció calmadamente Sherlock con aceptación. -Dejaste bastante claro que no ibas a cambiar de opinión y fue así de simple. Sin ti no me quedaba nada por lo que... molestarme en vivir.

-Sherlock...-. John soltó un gemido. No podía soportar oír a Sherlock hablar así.

-Mi hermano me encontró finalmente, en un antro de drogas, y me llevó a casa de nuestros padres durante una semana. Prometí comportarme, y él tontamente confió en mí y me dejó volver a la calle Baker sin enviarme a rehabilitación. Solíamos hacer este baile mucho--antes de conocerte-. Sherlock soltó con un resoplido.

A John le dolía oír más. ¿Qué había estado haciendo durante este tiempo? ¿Realmente estaba cenando con Sarah y sus padres y fingiendo que la vida era gloriosa mientras Sherlock pasaba por todo esto? ¿Realmente no se había puesto en contacto con Sherlock durante una semana y había estado de acuerdo con eso, a pesar de romperle el corazón? ¿Qué clase de hombre había sido? ¿Cómo iba a demostrarle a Sherlock que era digno? ¿Cómo podría Sherlock amarlo todavía ahora mismo, sabiendo todo esto?

-Me fui a casa, pero no dormí ni comí. No apropiadamente. Volví a la universidad para tratar de volver a la rutina. Para ser honesto, esperaba poder verte. Pero pareciste evitarme con éxito esa semana más o menos. Cuando me enteré de la fiesta...en casa de Mike...bueno, pensé que tal vez estarías allí-, continuó.

-Para-. John no podía soportarlo más. -Sherlock, nada de eso me importa. Las drogas, nada de eso. Por supuesto, entiendo por qué descarrilaste. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, tal vez habría ido a verte antes. Estoy empezando a odiarme de verdad ahora mismo escuchando esto. Y sé que merezco escucharlo. Me lo merezco. Pero dios, Sherlock. Tienes que saber que nunca hubiera querido que pasaras por eso. Si lo hubiera sabido-. John trató de justificar.

-Me escribiste, ¿sabes? Mucho, esa semana-. Sherlock continuó como si John no hubiera hablado. -Mycroft tenía mi teléfono, del hospital. Cuando finalmente lo recuperé me habías mandado muchos mensajes.

-No me sorprende. Estaba muy claro en mi mente. Los recuerdos de ese día están regresando a mí muy claramente. Sabía que era el mayor error que había cometido. Lo estaba intentando con Sarah, pero estoy seguro de que me pasaba cada minuto echándote de menos. No me sorprende que te hubiera enviado mensajes de texto-, dijo John suavemente.

-Me hiciste muy difícil...seguir adelante-, admitió Sherlock.

-No luchaste-, respondió John.

\- ¿Perdona? -, preguntó Sherlock, confundido.

-Tú tampoco luchaste por mí-, dijo John tristemente.

-Dejaste claro que no me querías, y para empezar nunca entendí por qué me quisiste. Así que fue fácil creer que no me necesitabas o que querías verme. Y una vez que volví a las drogas, no pude...-. La frente de Sherlock se arrugó, no le gustaba admitirlo.

-Oh Sherlock-, John cogió su mano de nuevo.

- **Yo** sabía exactamente lo que quería-, dijo Sherlock muy simplemente. -Sabía que te esperaría todo el tiempo que tardaras en volver a mí. O morir mientras tanto.

John se sorprendió por la franqueza de esto. La admisión cruda le golpeó con fuerza.

-Sherlock, no sé qué decir, excepto que... excepto gracias por amarme siempre. Por saber siempre lo que podríamos ser. Siento no haberlo sabido en ese momento. Pero ahora estamos aquí. Y no voy a volver a dar eso por sentado jamás. Nunca. Te lo prometo. Y cuando terminemos con todo esto, pasaré cada día amándote, y probándotelo. El tiempo que sea necesario-. La voz de John se rompió. Se había mantenido compuesto durante todo esto, sin lágrimas, pero ahora estaba luchando por mantenerse así. Sin embargo, podía ver que Sherlock necesitaba su fuerza más, así que se tragó el nudo en la garganta y respiró hondo. -Gracias por venir hoy a hacer esto conmigo. Puedo ver lo difícil que ha sido para ti. No me había dado cuenta de lo difícil que sería para ti. Te necesitaba aquí conmigo y viniste de todas formas. Gracias.

Sherlock le sonrió, era una media sonrisa tentativa. Pero era un comienzo.

-Bien, bueno chicos, no quiero interrumpir cuando está pasando un trabajo tan bueno, pero desafortunadamente casi se nos ha acabado el tiempo. Creo que hemos cubierto mucho terreno hoy. Sherlock, quiero que sigas hablando con John sobre cómo te sientes. Eso es importante.

Sherlock asintió lentamente, incómodo. John apretó su mano en apoyo y asintió hacia Claire. Se aseguraría de que hicieran el trabajo juntos.

-Tenemos exámenes próximamente, por lo que es posible que tengamos que esperar un par de semanas antes de nuestra próxima cita-, agregó John.

-Bueno, entonces, esta sesión ha sido un gran punto de partida y ahora puedes seguir llenando algunos de los espacios en blanco alrededor de esto. Seguid hablando. John, ¿tal vez puedas contarle a Sherlock un poco más sobre lo que recuerdas alrededor de lo que vimos hoy? Sherlock tú puedes hacer lo mismo--dar a este período de tiempo un poco más de detalle para el otro y expresar tus sentimientos al respecto. Pero recuerda, es solo el pasado y no queremos quedar atrapados en él. Ambos habéis superado ese tiempo. Ya no puede haceros daño. No dejes que destruya el buen trabajo que estáis haciendo el uno con el otro. Y seguid disfrutando de vuestro tiempo juntos en el dormitorio. Eso os ayudará a mantenerte conectado. Encontrad algo de alegría en eso también.

John y Sherlock se sonrojaron, pero se miraron el uno al otro y la intensidad de la mirada entre ellos se calentó repentinamente mientras pensaban en la perspectiva de compensar toda esta negatividad con algo un poco más físico y positivo.

-Sherlock, me pregunto si podrías darme un momento para hablar con John a solas. Solo será un momento-, preguntó Claire.

-Ah, claro, sí, está bien-. Sherlock le dio a John una sonrisa nerviosa, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación. John miró a Claire con curiosidad.

-John, sé muy suave con él. Mycroft me ha dado algunos detalles sobre esto también, obviamente. Sherlock estuvo increíblemente inestable durante ese tiempo. Muy peligrosamente-. le dijo a John con una mirada cautelosa.

-Sí, Estoy asumiendo eso-, contestó nerviosamente.

-Es posible que quieras considerar si es prudente traerlo a la próxima sesión. Tengo opiniones divididas acerca de eso después de hoy. ¿Asumo que quieres volver al accidente? Esa parece ser la siguiente memoria lógica a investigar-. Ella conocía toda la historia y era muy consciente de cómo John quería abordar las cosas metódicamente.

-Sí, yo también lo creo-, confirmó.

-No estoy segura de que él sea capaz de manejar eso, John. Pero dejaré que ambos decidáis sobre eso. Solo piénsalo cuidadosamente-, advirtió.

* * *

Sherlock se quedó incómodamente fuera de la puerta, todavía conmocionado. Sus ojos revelando el enrojecimiento y el cansancio del trauma. Estaba agradecido de que la sala de espera estuviera vacía, pero tenía que lidiar con esa recepcionista.

Ella lo miró y le dio una sonrisa compasiva. Él Puso los ojos en blanco y miró hacia otro lado, para evitar el contacto.

\- ¿Una sesión dura? -, preguntó ella con empatía, y eso hizo que la piel de Sherlock picara con el impulso de golpear **algo** , si no a ella.

-Tú...tú pareces tener un problema conmigo," dijo Sherlock, goteando desprecio.

\- ¿Yo? Oh no, **cielos** no-, dijo ella, de repente mortificada.

-Siempre me estás mirando de arriba abajo. Hubiera creído que una recepcionista debería ser imparcial, incluso invisible-, replicó Sherlock.

Ella se enfadó por la idea. -Oh, Lo siento mucho. No es eso en absoluto. Los he observado a ambos durante los últimos meses mientras van y vienen. Yo sólo …

-Tienes un problema con las relaciones gays, ¿verdad? -. Sherlock estaba sediento por una pelea, por un sitio para poner estas emociones reprimidas de la sesión.

-Mi **esposa** esperaría que no-, dijo ella con insolencia.

Sherlock estaba genuinamente sorprendido. No pudo ocultar el shock en su cara.

Ella sonrió, dándose cuenta de que lo había cogido con la guardia baja. -No, honestamente les **admiro** a ustedes dos. Les he estado viendo venir aquí y pasar en silencio por algo que debe ser muy traumático. Los recepcionistas llegan a conocer un poco sobre la historia del caso, manejando los archivos. No me corresponde comentar. Pero **diré** que son muy afortunados de que se tengan el uno al otro. Veo muchas parejas y muchas de ellas no lidian con esto muy bien. Ustedes dos tienen una manera de ser. Me gusta observarles, y ver las pequeñas cosas que hacen, para apoyarse mutuamente. Mi esposa y yo pasamos por una terapia juntas para lidiar con su pasado, y puedo decirle que no fui tan valiente como usted-, alentó.

Sherlock se quedó sin palabras. Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta de la oficina de Claire se abrió y John salió. Vio a Sherlock sonreír suavemente a la recepcionista.

\- ¿Estás bien, Sherlock? -, preguntó, sabiendo lo mucho que Sherlock la despreciaba, y sintiendo que el comportamiento estaba fuera de línea.

-Sí, absolutamente bien. Solo estaba charlando con...-, comenzó Sherlock, dándose cuenta de que solo la conocía como "esa recepcionista molesta" hasta este momento.

-Anthea-, ofreció ella.

-Anthea-, le dijo Sherlock a John con una sonrisa. -La encantadora recepcionista de Claire-. Ella sonrió y le dio un asentimiento de aprobación.

John parecía confundido, pero no quiso decir nada. O el trauma había llegado a la cabeza de Sherlock o John definitivamente se había perdido algo. Le pediría a Sherlock en casa que le informara. Ahora mismo, estaba cansado. Muy cansado. Y Sherlock parecía un auténtico desastre. Era hora de ir a casa – tal vez tener un baño caliente juntos y algo de comida para llevar, una noche tranquila. Había mucho que reparar después de hoy.

-Vamos Sherlock, vamos a casa-, dijo John, extendiendo su mano. - ¿Está bien si llamo para reservar la próxima cuando estemos listos? -, le preguntó John a Anthea.

-Absolutamente bien. Váyanse-, dijo suavemente.

Sherlock cogió la mano de John, sintiéndose más ligero, más seguro y preparado para ir a casa.


End file.
